Untread Path
by Roherwen
Summary: Sequel to Time Between, but you need not have read that. Numair, Alanna, and Daine go to Numair's original home, Tyra, as a peace delegation, but this new land holds more dangers than they anticipated. DN
1. Secrets and Spies

A/N: This is the sequel to Time Between, however you don't need to have read that to get this, not really… but if you want to feel free to read it. I would like to thank all of you who did read it and reviewed for me. Hopefully this won't suck as much, and it does have a plot –gasps are heard- I know! Setting is after ROTG

Disclaimer: I don't own the character, just the plot

Chapter 1- Secrets and Spies

Onua Chamtong clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp. She ducked behind a nearby tree to recover from her shock, and the horse mistress was not a person to be easily shocked. She glanced back again, as though to be certain of what she had seen. There was no mistaking it, her best friend and her assistant locked in a passionate kiss. They released each other, and then Numair said something to Daine that she could not hear.

_When did this happen? How could I not know? _She shook her head to clear her thoughts. _This is something I have to keep to myself. They'll tell me when they are ready._ Quietly, she backtracked to a reasonable distance before approaching the duo. _Hopefully they've stopped by now. _She could hear voices. "I will resume persuading you in regard to matrimony at another time." _Did Numair just use the word _matrimony?

They walked out of the clearing towards where Onua stood. Numair's arm was still wraped around Daine's shoulders. Upon seeing Onua, Daine hesitated. She was uncomfortably aware of how close she and Numair were walking. Numair seemed to notice too, because he slipped his arm off her shoulder as inconspicuously as possible. "There you two are." Onua told them as she and Tahoi approached. "Glad to see you alive, Mage" She grinned at Numair.

"Glad to be alive." He replied. Suddenly he wavered, nearly collapsing to the ground. Daine braced a hand against his chest, their faces were very close, and worry filled blue eyes meeting his brown ones. "I'm alright, Daine." He managed to gasp, before she asked him.

"Here," Daine replied, taking a hold of Cloud's bridle. "Take Cloud back." He nodded at her, knowing it was fruitless to argue. Daine ignored Clouds complaints as Numair climbed on her. _Be nice_, She warned.

The group made their way back to Legann. Daine filled Onua in on what she missed while Numair rested. At the fortress, he was immediately taken to a healer. Daine would rather have helped Onua, but she too was attacked by healers. Her wounds were relatively minor, for the experienced royal healers, and apart from being exhausted, it was a quick heal. Numair, on the other hand, needed several weeks rest. Both his injuries and his gift needed to heal. A few days later Daine sat by his bedside.

"How are you?" She stroked his cheek softly. Numair smiled under her gentle touch. He twisted his head to kiss her palm. She smiled at him.

"I would be better if I could just get out of this blasted bed."

She frowned. "Numair, you know you need rest."

"I know, I just feel so useless. Everyone is repairing the damages of the war and all they will let me do is sit here." He sighed. "I'm sorry, Magelet. I need not take my frustrations out on you."

"It's alright." She soothed. "I'm always here for you." His reply was to pull her down to him, so that her head could rest against his chest. Her arms went around him. A sound from outside the door made her jump away. "Shh Sweet, there is no one there." He pulled her back to him, this time he caught her with his lips. She stiffened from the awkward position before melting into his arms. He kissed her softly before she wove her fingers into his hair, inviting him to deepen it. Suddenly he felt a light wetness on his cheeks. He reached up to wipe away a salty tear.

"Daine? Sweet, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, wiping the tears off her face with frustration. "I was just remembering—"

"What?"

"—When I left you, before the battle, I just thought— I thought I might never see you again."

He caressed her face in his hand. "You will always have me Daine, that much I can promise you." Very gently she lowered herself back against him, but not before lovingly kissing his forehead. .

"When did this happen?" A very confused looking Queen Thayet asked. She and her company were peaking through the cracked door.

"It must have been while they were in the realm of the gods. I don't think it was before."

"Its about time." Alanna interjected. They stared at her. "Well, it is. They have been in love for forever. I'm glad they finally saw it."

"Do you think we should confront them, or at least Daine? I'm worried about this. I mean, we all love Numair, but—" Thayet pondered.

"No" Onua said. "I think we should let them keep it to themselves as long as they want to. Besides, look at him." They glanced in again. "Have you ever seen Numair look like that?"

"I agree. They don't need us butting into their private lives. Besides, I know from his own mouth that he loves her" Allana agreed.

"I never said he didn't" the queen contradicted.

"Are we going to go in?" An impatient Jonathan asked.

"Alright," Thayet agreed, "just open the door slowly. Give them some time to pull apart, and don't one of you grin." She glared threateningly at her companions.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it." Alanna smirked. .

They opened the door to a very flustered Daine, and an out of breath Numair. Both were trying desperately to hide their symptoms, and failing.

"Well, Numair, since you cannot yet come to us, we have come to you." Jon broke the awkward silence.

Numair only glared at his King. Jon knew the blackrobe well enough to know that he was annoyed about the mandatory bed rest. "Numair and Alanna, I am going to need you two to stay here and assist the other mages with clean-up and repairs to the fortress. That is, when you have recovered, Numair." The glare deepened. "Onua and Daine, you will be returning to Corus with Thayet to help the riders and horses as they arrive back. We need a total death and casualty count as well as a supply inventory." Both Daine and Onua nodded. Thayet, they assumed, had volunteered to return home. "Does anyone have any objections?" Daine and Numair exchanged what they hoped was a private look. They really didn't want to be separated again.

"Like it would do any good." Alanna mumbled. Jon didn't appear to have heard her, or he was simply choosing to ignore. After a few more notes on what they knew so far of the affects of the war, Alanna, Jon, Thayet, and Onua left Numair and Daine.

"Think its wise to leave them alone?" Onua teased. Alanna and Thayet snickered.

"Oh, I think Daine can hold her own." Alanna proposed.

"Do you think they know?" Daine asked after their friends retreating backs.

"I think they might guess." He replied. He cocked his head at her concerned expression. "Would it be so bad if they knew?"

"Well, no, its just— just that I hoped to keep this between us for a little while." I wanted us to have some time to get use to it ourselves, before everyone else knew."

"If that's what you want, Magelet, then I'll keep that wish."

She smiled "I knew you'd understand."

"Not only that, but I agree. I'd like to have you all to myself for a while." He grinned wickedly.

She laughed as he pulled her into his arms once more. "I don't want to be separated again." Daine frowned while she absentmindedly stroked his hair.

"I know, but its only for a short time. At least this time we know that neither one of us is in any danger, unless you count those boys who flock around you at the palace." The irritation was evident in his voice.

"Jealous?" She quipped

"I love you." He responded, ignoring her question, and instead kissing her hair.

"I know, " she murmured through soft kisses as she turned to face him, "but are you jealous?"

"Do I have reason to be?"

"Of course not!"

"Then no… not really." She rested against him, content to be in his arms, especially with the idea that they would soon be parted.

Daine, Onua, and Thayet left the next day for home. Due to their royal companion, an armed escort also accompanied them. The days at the palace droned on as tedious work to Daine. The first few days she spent entirely healing horses that had been injured at some point in the war. The process tired her so much, that she had to stay in the palace for a day. _Now I know how Numair feels_. She thought as she lay in bed thinking of all the places she was needed. _Numair…_ She had been thinking about him a lot. She was shocked at how deeply she missed him. _We've never really been apart. _She realized.

A walk to the baths found her wandering a familiar hallway, the hallway that led to Numair's palace room. Taking a small bronze key Numair had given her years ago from her belt pouch she inserted it into the lock and whispered "edro." The lock clicked open, allowing her to enter. Of course, Numair's apartment was far fancier than her room in the rider's quarters. She walked casually around the familiar setting, letting her fingers fall on piles of books, and a shirt that was tossed across his chair. She sighed, longing more than ever for her mage

She collapsed onto his bed, of course, it was also far more comfortable than hers. Normally she disliked soft beds, preferring firm earth, but something about the way that Numair's scent clung to every fiber made her really like this one. She remembered her original intention to take a bath. Walking into his spacious bathroom, she had to smile at his collection of hair lotions and tonics, as well as brushes and ties all lined up neatly on the counter. _At least he keeps something clean._ She drew the bath while she removed her clothes. _I should ask Numair to use this more often, _she thought as she slipped under the warm water. It was nice to take a private bath. She picked up a bar of soap and smelled that familiar spicy scent.

Hours later, when the water was long cense cold; she climbed out and wrapped a nearby plush towel around her. Pulling on the shirt she had found discarded over the chair, she walked around the room to blow out all of the candles she had lit. She never once stopped to think about what she was doing, all she knew was that the entire time she was here; thoughts of Numair had not made her heart ache with longing. Curled up in his bed, she drew his pillow to her. It was as if Numair was holding her against him. She fell asleep to a dream of him.

Sometime, in the middle of the night, she awoke with a start. Something, or most likely someone, had opened the apartment door. _Kitten?_ No, it was too large to be Kit. _No one else has a key. No one except…_ the person was walking across the room, and from the sound of it, shedding clothing as they did. That person, Numair, Daine was certain by now, settled onto the bed, right beside her. She moved; he jumped, and his head collided hard with the headboard of the bed. With a stream of curses a black and white fire lit the room. "Daine?" His expression went from relief to shock."

"What are you doing here?" She asked before he could. She really had no reason.

"I could ask you the same thing." He ran his fingers through his hair in total perplexion. "We finished in Legann, and Jon saidwe were needed here. We just got back. Now would you kindly explain what you are doing in my _bed?_"

She smiled coyly at him. "I was missing you."

"Ah, well that I can't complain about."

Suddenly she felt quite awkward. "I didn't think you would be back. I'll just go." She sat up, and started to climb out of the large bed; Numair's hand griped her forearm softly. She turned to look curiously at him.

"Stay" He murmured. She was glad to see that he too looked a little uncomfortable by his actions. Nonetheless she allowed him to pull her into his arms. It was odd to rest her head against his bare chest. She timidly nuzzled to him, with his chest hair lightly tickling her nose._ This isn't so bad._. He squeezed her lightly against him. She suddenly didn't feel very tired. "Magelet." He whispered.

"Yes?" She asked the darkness

"Oh, nothing, its just—this is nice."

"Yeah," she kissed him softly where her head rested. "It is"

A/N: okay, so there is chap one. You have Tortall's Resident Wildchild who told me to publish this.


	2. Allies and Accession

**If you are reading this for the second time, I'm sorry, but for some reason the update was not working, so author alerts got it, but the second chapter was not displayed. So, long story short, that is what's going on. **

Hey guys, let me give you a little insight into the life of Roherwen right now. First of all my school work has gotten out of control, curse you college preparatory! I am about to spend four days at the coast with my marine biology class, and the second I get back, I have to drive four hours to a horse trial, so…I don't have al whole lot of writing time right now. I wanted to get this chap out before I left though. So, the moral of this story is that this might not be the best chapter, but it in some ways resembles a chapter. Much like that essay I turned in today for English…

Disclaimer: Bow down to the Tamora

Chapter 2- Allies and Accession

Numair rolled over. He was trying to escape the burning light of the sun, which was seeping through his closed eyelids. _Next time I am in the Realm of the Gods I will ask some divinity why morning must always come so soon. _Something stirred beside him. He turned only to have his nose immersed in a sea of soft curls.

_Numair stopped in mid-sentence. "Magelet?" he whispered. He turned his head and felt her hair against his nose. A soft scent from her hair that he had never noticed overcame him_

That scent, earthy, with the scent of horses and lavender, it drove him into those memories. There was also something strongly familiar about it. She smelt like _him._ That jolted him into reality. He opened his eyes to the sleeping woman beside him. _Daine?_ Then he remembered the night before. Relaxing once again, he focused drowsy eyes on the sleeping woman. There was something about her lying there in his shirt, with her curls spread around her that was so innocently beautiful. He wanted to hold her, to touch her, to feel that skin and see if it was as soft as he remembered. She turned her head, depriving his eyes of her soft lips and gently closed eyes. He pulled himself out of bed gently, with every intention of letting her rest.

Going into his side room he prepared himself for the day, planning on letting Daine sleep as long as she wanted. He crept for the door. Every board seemed to creak beneath his long frame.

"And where are you going?" A not so drowsy voice asked.

He cast a surprised look in the direction of that voice, to find the sleeping Daine had awoken and was staring quite alertly at him. "You're awake." It was the only reply his morning psyche could develop. "I was going to let you sleep."

"You're leaving." She mumbled through a yawn. He was steadily moving closer to her without noticing it, until he was sitting beside her on the bed, his fingers moving casually through her hair. She sighed a bit and closed her eyes, relaxing into his touch. The next thing he knew she was wrapped in his arms, her head tucked under his chin. She softly rubbed her nose against his neck.

"I can't think when you do that." He responded, almost automatically to her touch.

"Mm hmm." She murmured

"Then again, I can never think around you." He whispered. She turned her head up to him with a shy smile. He ceased it with a soft brush of his lips. She kept her eyes shut, allowing him the freedom to do as he wished. He kissed her again, before pulling back to look at her.

"I'm rather fond of waking up this way." She rested against him again.

All Numair could do was hold her close. He marveled at the wonder that was her. With no other woman had he been content to simply hold her close, but Daine was not like any other woman.

"I think I should tell Onua." Daine broached. "She should be the first to know, and if we decide we don't want to tell anyone else then she will keep the secret with us. He nodded to her plan.

"If you want to tell her then you should. They all have to know someday."

She sighed. "I should get up" she confessed reluctantly. He nodded and released her. A few moments later appeared from his lavatory wearing the clothes she had came in the night before. As they headed for the door, Numair put out a hand to stop her from opening it.

"Let me go out first." She sent him a questioning look. "Someone might see you. People talk Daine, we've been through this."

"Numair, we can't let talk bother us. People have been talking about us since before there was anything to talk about." She suddenly looked very amused.

"What is so funny Magelet?"

"Oh, I was just thinking that people have been gossiping about us for a while, and now they actually have something to talk about."

He frowned. "I'm glad you find your soiled reputation amusing."

"Oh, Numair its just talk, the only way it ever bothered me, was the way they talked about you."

He smiled "Really?"

"Yes, and you and I will know exactly what goes on in here, just as we always have."

He sighed. "I hate it when you use logic against me."

She grinned and then determinedly opened the door. As it turned out there was no one around. "See?" She grinned victoriously back at him. "No one even saw."

"No," his eyes glittered with mischief. "And no one will see me do this..." He pulled her, lips and all, against him. After a moment he broke the kiss, reducing her to a happy smile. She touched her lips, suddenly looking serious. Perhaps it was still too soon for public affection. She had only just agreed to let someone else into their relationship.

After a quick breakfast together, they parted to their separate jobs. Daine made her way down the stables, where she found Onua in the stall of a pregnant mare. "Could you turn out the rider's gelding group?" Onua asked her.

With a quick nod, Daine set to work on the task. It was far easier for her to command a herd to enter a specific paddock, rather than have to individually take each pony out. After that job she set about her usual daily tasks, including an unscheduled talk with Cloud.

_I don't know what you are so worried about? Onua is your herd, like the Stork Man. She will understand. You are just being a silly filly._

_I am _not _a filly!_ Daine protested.

_You are acting like one to me. You told me you loved Stork Man. _

_I do._

_Then your herd will understand._

"Thanks, Cloud." She threw her arms around the mare, despite protests.

Evening found Onua on talking to Bury outside of a pasture. Daine stood off to the side and waited for them to finish. "Daine did you need something?" Onua asked her. Bury had walked off sometime ago, while Daine was mesmerized by the grazing herd. She glanced up at the horse mistress.

"Actually, I was wondering if we could talk." Daine's nerves were building with each word she spoke.

"Alright, can we talk in the barn; I want to look at a pony. Buri said she was a little off today." Daine nodded and followed, thankful for another delay of their conversation.

As they stepped into the stall Daine was too nervous to even concern herself with the horse which had quickly came over to her, sniffing her pockets for treats. _What will she say? What if she disapproves? Maybe I shouldn't do this._

"You wanted to talk Daine?" Onua was crouched on the opposite side of the horse, inspecting a leg.

"Yes, um—"She hesitated. This was it, she either had to tell her or not. "Well, something in my life has changed, and I thought you should know about it."

"Daine, before you go on, is this about Numair?"

She tried to hide the surprise from her face. "Yes it is."

"Then I already know, but I appreciate you wanting to tell me?"

"You- you already know? How could you know? Did he—"

"No, Numair hasn't told me anything either. I saw you two." She looked a little uncomfortable. "I saw you after Legann."

Daine felt a blush creep up her cheeks. "Oh, I see. Well, this may sound mad, but I am glad that you saw that. It saved me from having to babble here longer."

Onua laughed. "Well, I want you to know that I completely support you."

"You do?"

"Of course I do. It's obvious that you two should be together, and I haven't seen Numair this happy in years."

"I'm scared that everyone else won't feel the same. Would you mind if this stayed between us for a while?"

"Of course, but you should have more faith in them Daine. They are your friends after all."

"I know, it's just that this is still so new for us. We'd like a little more time."

"Daine!" A familiar voice cut her off.

"I'm in here, Numair!" She called back.

He walked into the stall, not even noticing Onua, who still stood beside the mare. Upon reaching Daine he gave her a swift kiss on the cheek. "Ahem…" Onua drew Numair's attention away from Daine. He jumped like a startled animal.

"Onua, I didn't see you—"

"Obviously." Numair looked rather awkward.

"It's alright," Daine whispered to him, "she knows."

"Oh" Numair looked questioningly at Onua.

"What?" she asked in response to his expression. "I think it's great."

Numair looked as relieved as Daine. "Good" he said, putting an arm around Daine and squeezing her shoulders. "I told you she would approve." He teased her. She turned and mock glared at him.

"That reminds me, Jon has called a meeting in his office after supper. See that you two get there." The couple nodded, though currently their minds were on other things. "Alright, Daine you are done for the day. At least when they ask where you are I can honestly tell them 'I don't know.'"

Numair grinned. "Thank you, Onua." H grabbed her hand and led her out of the stall.

After a quiet meal together, they decided to go to the meeting a little early. Numair sank down into one of the empty room's soft chairs with a sigh. "I wonder what this is about. You notice that meetings with his Majesty seldom bring about good."

Daine still stood, looking a bit anxious. "I just hope they don't separate us again." She met his eyes. "I wasn't too fond of that."

"Yes, I can understand why being apart from me would be so painful." He teased, and for that he earned a whack on his forearm. He pretended to rub it, while craftily planning his retaliation. With a quick swipe of his arm, her legs crumpled and she was pulled into his lap.

His nose bumped softly against hers, causing her to smile. "If it's any consolation, I don't fancy being away from you either." He whispered. His dark eyes firmly met her blue ones, and she knew that there was nothing facetious about his words. He kissed her gently, then stronger, seeking to empower his words with his mouth. She let him, also desiring to show how much she wanted to be with him. Neither of them noticed the door open, they probably would have carried on if not for a certain red head, clearing her throat behind them. Daine jumped off of Numair. Both of them were attempting to hide what had just gone on, it was useless and they knew it.

They both started to speak at the same time, then glanced at each other and Daine blushed. "Save it." Thayet commanded. "We already knew."

Daine, far from relieved looked extremely frustrated. "How is it that everyone already knew?" She looked at Numair who shrugged. "Were we that obvious?"

"Yes." They all replied.

Numair laughed a little. "What is so funny?" Daine demanded.

"Well, sweet, you were so worried about telling them, and just think , now you don't have to." Despite arguments from her embarrassment, amusement prevailed. She laughed a little.

"Well, at least there is that."

"I for one have no objections to it." Thayet added.

"Nor do I." Alanna agreed. "In fact, I think its brilliant." Both Daine and Numair smiled shyly from the praise.

The men in the room, Gary and Jon, decided to remain silent. "So, I am sure that we were called here for another topic than Daine and I's love life." Numair suggested.

"Ah, yes." Jon took a seat at the head of the table. "You are probably all aware that our victory in his past war was on somewhat shaky ground. Many of those raiders were of unidentified nationality, and we are no longer certain where our allies lie. Carthak, we are certain cannot be handled in another way. Emissaries have already been sent to help Kaddar establish control over his lands.

Our concern is in the peace with Tyra. We have never been close allies, but we have also never had cause to go to war with one another. If Scannra is as much at fault for the war as we think, then a Tyran alliance could be a valuable asset."

They all nodded their understanding to the King.

"The King of Tyra has invited Tortall to send a delegation to their summer palace. The question at hand is which of you are going to go." Jon glanced around at the group before him.

"I have already agreed to go." Gary told them, and I have an idea of who should accompany me." They all looked expectantly at Gary. "Alanna, obviously," She nodded agreement "and Numair, I was hoping that you and Daine would come." They glanced at one another. Something in Numair's eyes almost made Daine think he would disagree. But when he looked at Gary his gaze was firm.

"Of course, we have to show them the power of Tortall's mages."

"I'd hate for it to come to that." Jon agreed. "Then its settled. The four of you will leave in one week's time." The party understood the dismissal. "Numair, Alanna, I need to speak with you sometime before then." The two mages nodded at their King, before heading out the door. Once outside, Daine caught Numair's arm.

"Are you alright?" He nodded slightly.

"I was just thinking about this journey. I haven't been home in a long time Daine. It will be something like going to Carthak was." She knew the affect that that trip had on him.

"But it will be different too. You don't have so many bad memories in Tyra." He smiled at her.

"You are right, Magelet, I just can't help worrying a little."

Suddenly Daine felt the small butterflies of worry herself. "Numair, will I get to meet your parents?"

Replies

Cora Indigo: Of course I'll continue, and I hope you will keep reviewing too. :D

Katrina Hellquist: well, I'm glad that you've chosen this for "new stuff to read." I'll keep upadin', you keep reviewin' lol

Eunae: well, thanks for the enthusiasm, and the late review. I like late reviews, they remind me to write.

A Traveling Mord-Sith: I'll keep it going, don't you worry

Kit49: well, this wasn't exactly asap, but it was the best I could do. I hope its okay

Padfootz-hugs- I will return the love with lots of chappies… eventually

Fell4adeadguy: yes it does indeed have a plot. This chapter got that going.

Sylvanius: sorry bout the update wait. yes yes, Tortall's Resident Wildchild is smart. –grins-

Lady Knight 1512: Well, you got your wish. It does not stop here though, this will be a full length fic

Jamie Lynn: well, not asap, but an update nonetheless

Narm's Britton: I think yours was my favorite review. Yes, I did enjoy writing that, the best thing about writing fluff is getting to live vicariously through Daine. Lol.

Tortall's Resident Wildchild: hehe, have fun with that hedge. Yes, I am publishing a chapter without you there to say "go on, publish it." One small click for Roherwen kind…(I'm my own species)

Heather-marie: thank you. I hope it continues to be good.

Girlfromtheshadows: Ah, don't rampage on me! Glad you saw the comedy in the spy scene.

Alex: well, you can't have him, he's mine! ALL MINE! Okay, Galadrial moment there. JK, I get him on Fridays right? Lol. Ah, another person I made laugh. –smiles at self-

Beckythorn13: good, even if my plot crumbles I just want to keep everyone in character. Yes, this will be a novel length fic.

Ally2185: it continues, as you requested.


	3. Fittings and Findings

AN: okay everyone I am soooo sorry about the wait. If you have read my page then you know about all the computer problems that I had. The break was actually good for me, it gave me time to develop this plot. Now I know exactly where this is going. So, this is chapter 3 the second it's a long one and I hope you like it and that I still have reviewers after such a long hiatus.

Disclaimer: its all Tamy's

Chapter 3-Fittings and Findings

"Ouch!" Daine flinched as yet another pin pierced her skin along with the soft fawn silk.

"If you would stop fidgeting this could be done much faster and less painfully." Thayet scolded mildly. She was overseeing the creation of Daine's new wardrobe for the visit to Tyra.

"I wouldn't have to be here at all if Tyrans could only deal with the sight of a woman in breaches." Daine mumbled with frustration under her breathe. She had been standing for days having measuring tapes wrapped around her, and pins jabbed into her skin.

Thayet, who had overheard her remark, gave a soft chuckle. "That is a lot to ask of some people, Daine. Very few nations are willing to be so radical." She gave her a sly smile. "Besides, I think someone will appreciate all this work."

The maid's chuckles confirmed Daine's suspicions that the "someone" was not the King of Tyra, and she felt a blush creep up her cheeks.

At that moment the door opened to reveal the very source of the maid's amusement. "Daine, oh—" Numair paused when he saw her standing upon a stool with a dress half-pinned around her. "I can come back later." He offered awkwardly, shooting a suspicious glance at the giggling maids.

"Nonsense" Thayet replied as she ushered the maids into the corner, where they began a diligent search for a fugitive pin.

"Oh well, in that case. I only wanted to ask you if you could meet me in the forest tonight?" Daine turned her eyes to Numair.

"Tonight? Alright, but where?"

"At the undine lake." He paused and ran a finger along her bare shoulder and onto the silken cloth. The simple motion made her shiver. "This looks nice." He murmured. All she could do was nod back. "I'll see you tonight then?" Another nod. "Alright," With a moment's hesitation he gave her a gentle parting kiss.

One of the maids stole a look at them, but quickly diverted her eyes after a glare from Thayet. Daine did not blame the maid; she and Numair had quickly become the most popular gossip topic of the entire palace. Daine watched Numair sneak out behind her and she wondered what all his secrecy was about.

Numair hurried down the hallway. Now, he was going to be late for his meeting with Jon and Alanna. Not that he regretting stopping to visit Daine, and a moment's wait would not cause either of them to expire. _The lesson in patience could even do Alanna some good._ Numair thought with a conniving smile, which he quickly disguised as he entered the meeting room.

"Ah, Numair, so nice of you to finally join us." Jon greeted him sarcastically.

"Well, I'm here now, so what is this about Jon?"

"What do you know about Tyra's mage capability?" Jon asked him.

"I studied in Carthak, didn't I?" He replied with sarcasm that surpassed Jon's.

"So, you don't feel that they are a threat." Jon concluded with exasperation.

"I honestly have very little communication with Tyran mages, but from what I already know, I don't perceive them as a threat."

"Very well then, I need both of you to be my eyes and ears for Tyra's magic. The last thing we need is for them to have some kind of secret weapon." Jon looked weary as he ran his fingers through his thick dark hair.

"I thought this was to be a friendly peace meeting?" Alanna asked.

Jon smirked. "Yes, but we don't seem to have very much success with peace talks now do we?"

"I'll send you a report on Tyran mage capabilities as soon as I can, Jon," was Numair's calm reply.

Daine walked quickly through the hallway. She knew that Numair did not expect her until tonight, but she had a mind to talk to him anyway, mostly about why he had seemed so distracted that morning. As she was mulling those thoughts, she nearly stepped upon one of the palaces many cats.

_Why hello, Daine!_ She grinned down at the cat she recognized as Chance. _Can I help you with something?_

She was about to assure the cat that she could handle the situation when an idea struck her. _Actually, have you seen Master Numair today?_ When his response was a puzzled tilt of his head she chose to elaborate. _The umm…Storkman?_ The palace animals were fond of Cloud's nickname.

_The man with the black fire? He is with the woman who strokes me, and the man who is sire to my Kally. _

_Can you show me where they are? _Chance nodded.

_Follow me. _

Daine set out after the stripped feline. They stopped outside of the large oak door that Daine recognized as the King's conference room. _They're in there?_ Daine asked the cat, who nodded. She now recalled Numair saying that he had a meeting with Jon and Thayet. Though, she had forgotten that it was today, he seemed to have very little time for her lately. She suspected that he was working on something for this mission.

_Chance_, she asked, _could you go in there, and come find me when they leave?_ She could use the cat's memory to find out what the mages were up to.

_Certainly._ The cat responded.

_Can you get in?_ Daine asked. Opening the door to let a cat in would not go unnoticed.

_Easy._ Chance said with the cat equivalent to a grin. With that he leapt upon a statue in the hall and swatted aside a tapestry. There she noticed a hole just large enough to allow a cat's collapsible frame.

_Thank you! _Daine called as the cat slipped out of view.

"If I do not see you before you leave, have a safe journey." Jon dismissed his company. Numair stood to leave, along with Alanna, whose mischievous violet eyes were fixed on the tall mage.

"So, Numair," Alanna eyed him curiously "can we expect a wedding for you and Daine anytime soon?"

"Alanna, don't pry!" Jon scolded.

"Innocent question." She didn't look very innocent.

"I did ask her…" Numair began.

"And…" Alanna coaxed.

"_And, _I don't see how this is any of your business." He exclaimed exasperatedly.

"She turned you down." Now Jon was joining in.

"No!" He replied stubbornly. "She said 'someday.'"

"She turned you down." Jon repeated with a sympathetic smile. "Still, I suppose 'someday' is better than… other answers" It was Alanna's turn to glare.

"Jon—" She growled. Numair turned to leave. If his king was about to be assassinated then he would rather not witness. Besides, he had more important things to prepare for.

Daine paced beside a quiet pool. Twilight had fallen and the sky was streaked with royal blue and freckled with stars above the trees' lush canopy. She finally sat in the grass, beside that pool. The pond seemed to reflect back the fond memories it bore, along with the still night scene. The pond bore even stronger memories to Daine than simply the place where she had first seen her gift. No, this pond was sacred to Daine, who had at a fragile time in her life, found a person that she could rest her trust in. _Who knew we could end up like we are now?_ She thought with a sigh.

A crinkle of leaves made Numair's presence known in the clearing. Daine did not even turn around, she just let him walk up to her, and quietly draw her into his arms, his cheek resting on her hair as they stared at the motionless pool together. It was as though he could read her thoughts and wanted her to know that he felt the same.

"You wanted to speak to me?" She broke the silence after a while.

"Yes—actually it was more of I wanted to give you something."

"Give me something?" She asked as they sank down onto the soft grass side-by-side.

"Yes, I wanted to give you this." He drew from his pocket a small velvet bag and handed it to her.

Curiosity peaked, Daine opened the pouch and poured out its contents. Shining in her hand, was a stone pendant, fixed to a golden clasp and chain. She held it up to stare at the multiple flames that danced in its dark depths. Something about the pendant looked very familiar. "This is a black opal!" She exclaimed, her eyes leapt to Numair.

"Yes it is." He replied quietly.

"But, you said these were very expensive, you had to save forever for yours—" She broke off, suddenly she noticed that the bottom of the stone was jagged, as though it were from a larger stone, broken in half. "Numair…" She started, but as she spoke he pulled a fine gold chain from inside his shirt. Dangling from the gold clasp was not the smooth polished stone that she had grown accustomed to, but one nearly identical to the one that she held in her hand.

"I've been working a long time on this bit of magic, so you are not going to try complaining about it."

"'Bit of magic?'" She asked. "So there is more to this."

"Not yet. Come here." He sat up on his knees, and she mimicked him, sitting the same way only facing him. "Just to let you know, I don't know how this is going to work. I wasn't able to properly test it." She nodded, feeling a bit apprehensive. Numair's experiments, despite good intentions, were not always safe. "Put the chain on." She quietly obeyed; curiosity was beginning to creep under her skin.

"Alright," Numair sighed, "here goes nothing." With that he joined the ends of the broken pendants together. For a moment they slipped against each other, making an irritating scraping sound then, at last, they fitted back together with a firm click. "Hold onto it." Numair instructed. Numair clasped his hands over hers and began to mumble some sort of incantation. The moment his words began, a strong wind seemed to blow. In fact, it was blowing so hard, that Daine was having trouble hearing at all.

It was not just her hearing that was being lost; the scenery around her was changing too. Everything thing seems to be turning a creamy white and was severely blurred, as though she could see the wind which was creating such a roar in her ear. She fought against the wind to chance a look at Numair. She wanted to look into his eyes and see that this was alright, that this was supposed to be happening. But when she strained her head against the violent force, all she could see was a mass of his dark hair swirling around his face like a shredded veil.

She could hear him though. His voice seemed to be the very essence of this wind. Like a loud whisper it spoke its incantation in a tongue that Daine had never heard. The voice amplified, and as it did, the orb around Numair and Daine seemed to solidify. It lifted them from the ground, picking them up in its cloudy sphere. Daine was starting to feel fear. It was one thing to be up in the air as a shape-shifted bird where she knew her wings would catch her. It was quite another thing to be up among the trees with nothing but some strange magic keeping her from crashing to the ground.

And then it happened. As suddenly as it had begun, Numair shouted a final word and the magic vanished, leaving nothing but the air and the unstoppable force of gravity between Daine and the ground.

With a loud thud, Daine and Numair landed back on the forest floor. Daine was briefly reminded of what it is like to take a fall from a tall horse as she lay on the earth with the wind knocked out of her and her back throbbing. Numair too seemed to be lying in recovery. After a moment or a decade, Daine sat up, followed shortly by Numair who immediately crept over to where she sat, his eyes shining with the curiosity that only a new spell could bring out in him.

"Did it work?" He asked with the air of a small child receiving a pony.

"I'm fine, thank you for the concern." Daine grumbled under her breathe.

"Did it?" Numair asked again. His patience was very thin tonight.

"Numair, how am I to tell you if it works, when I have not even learned what it does." She grinned at him, shaking her head. _Honestly._

"Oh, well, simply grasp the stone, and close your eyes." She did just that, and then opened her eyes suddenly with a startled expression. She closed them again, and then reached up and rubbed at them, as though checking to be sure that they were really closed. "What do you see?" He probed

"Well, I see you, just as you are before me." She looked at him curiously. "Numair, does this stone allow me to see through my eyelids?"

He laughed. "No, though that could be a useful skill…" He broke off, for a moment she thought she had lost him to his inventive mind. "…actually the stone allows you to see me. Perhaps you need a better example. Wait here a moment."

Numair walked into the woods, leaving Daine alone in the clearing. "Now grasp the stone and close your eyes!" Numair called out to her from an unknown location. She did as he bid, and was surprised to see Numair, sitting behind a tree listening for her response. She watched him pick up his stone and hold it to his mouth. Then, as clear as though he were standing beside her, she heard him say, "Magelet, is it working?"

Starting to get the hang of this, she also held her stone to her mouth. "Come out here and I'll tell you." She saw him grin and then stand up to leave. She dropped the pendant and waited for him.

Seconds later he brushed through the forest's growth to join her in the grass of the clearing. "Do you like it?" He asked, while staring at his hands, as though he were concerned about her reaction.

"Numair, it's perfect." She reached out to remove a dried leaf from his once neat hair.

He looked up at her, smiling, "Really?" She nodded. "Well good, because a lot of research went into this." He nodded at the pendant. "I had to spend hours in the library and my work room perfecting the magic.

"You know you enjoyed every moment of it." She teased.

"Yes, well…" He looked up at her with sincere eyes. "I would have rather spent the time with you." She blushed. "The finished spell was a variation from the spell needed to create a focus—" She knew she had lost him in the world of academics. _So much for romance._ "--only this spell stores the magic in the stone so that a non-Gifted person can use it. The speaking spell I used works in a similar matter..."

He broke off, noticing the smiling expression on her face. "What?" He asked. She leaned in and kissed him, gently.

"Nothing, everything is just perfect. They kissed again, his arm slipped around her to pull her to him.

He broke the kiss, tilting her head back to meet his eyes. "Then marry me, sweet one."

"Numair…" She broke her eyes from his. "I just­ I don't think I am ready for marriage yet." She replied awkwardly.

He sighed and pulled away from her. That hurt deeper than any words could. Still, she knew where this was coming from. "Numair," she touched his arm, "you can't let what they said get to you. It was only teasing."

He looked surprised when he met her eyes. "How did you—" He paused and then sighed. "The cat?"

She nodded. "A friend of mine."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Are they right? By 'maybe someday' did you mean 'no?'"

Her eyes were still low. "I love you, Numair." Her voice was barely over a whisper. "But I understand if you… if you don't want to…" He cut her off by pulling her into his arms.

"Magelet," he murmured. "First of all I love you too." She looked up and smiled at him. "I'm willing to wait as long as is necessary for you. But I need to know if my waiting will ever conclude?" It was his turn to look away; he started at the sky wistfully. "I want to know if we will ever be more than this, if we will _have_ more than this."

"I just need time, Numair. I don't know how much, I wish I did know..." Suddenly she was very irritated with her self. Why couldn't she just say yes? What was stopping her? Yet the idea of marriage still sent tremors of doubt through her mind. What if they ended up feeling trapped, or worse, resenting each other? She couldn't let that happen. "Will you ask again in a couple of years?" she asked.

He smiled at her. "I can do that."

AN: okay, well that was a long one. I hope you guys are still with me. Again, sorry about the wait, I'll try to be faster, but you can't rush art. Its going to be a busy summer, I have my own book to write as well as this fic. But don't worry, I will not abandon this. I already have several scenes already written.

Sylvanius: thanks, I'll try to update whenever I can

Sirena Lizra: yes, I wanted top pick up right where rotg left off, because I thought it made it flow better.

Valkyrie228: ah, a fellow horse person. Sadly my horse had a mishap on cc and we had to scratch for the rest of the event. He is all better now though. Evil water drops…

Fyliwion: -grins- oh yes, Numair's parents are going to be…interesting

I LOVE Numy: hehe, love the name. Pretty much sums up my life. Anyhow, thank you and I hope that this chapter lived up to your standards

Queen of Thieves: well, this isn't ASAP, but I hope you still liked it

Heather-marie: I will have to find time to read your "going home to meet the parents" story. I'd better wait until I'm done with this though. I might confuse my characters

Cynara18: thanks, and yes meeting the parents will be interesting

Katrina Hellquist: lol, well I am _definitely_ not Tamora. But I try

Alex: NUMAIR LEAVE US! We just can't let that happen! Yes, we really need to work out our weekly schedule. I need him next week to celebrate our one year anniversary though. Lol

Tortalls Resident Wildchild: well, here is that chapter I have been promising you. I'll try to be faster next time. And, I am going to go read your story asap.

Jamie lynn: thank you, I'm glad that you like it.

Lady Kaia: yes my goal is always to have my characters done well, so even if the plot sucks, the characters are believable.

Lioness821: I would have them go to Snowsdale, but that has already been done. Read Lingering Ghosts by Himura Seraphina its excellent!

Jennyvre Moss: yes, I'm going to try and keep fluff in it, but this will also have a detailed plot, not just fluff.

Lady Knight 1512: you know, I can't think of specifically where they say that Numair is Tyran. All I can think of right now if the glossaries in the Trickster's books. Yes, Daine will meet his parents, but if I told you what is going to happen, it would ruin the surprise. :D

Akasha of Night: Yes, Tortall's Resident Wildchild does have fics, but I didn't get this idea from her. She just convinced me to go ahead and post it.

Sesshomaruhasafluffytail: yes master. I wrote more, now can I have a cookie?

Narm's Boreas: new name? Well, I can't kill of Numair's parents, that would just destroy my plot. –gasp- I've said too much

Kit 49: yes, of course she will meet his parents

Fell4adeadguy: well thank you, always nice to be original.

A Traveling Mord-Sith: oh yes, Numair's parents will be all that and a bag of chips

Rose McCann: Thank you for the compliment about my writing. Yes, I liked that last line too.

Cora Indigo: well, I hope you still "appreciate" this update after it took so long

Dragon and the Wild Mage: glad you liked chapter two, hope you like this one too. Hehe, that rhymed!


	4. Travels and Talks

AN: I hate this chapter. I am sitting here editing it and I'm at a loss. It has absolutely no point except to get my characters from point a to point b and to introduce two new characters. It would not fit into either chapter 3 or 5 though. So, what readers I have left, I hope that you will not judge me on this chapter alone.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, except Blaine. Blaine is mine.

Chapter 4 – Travels and Talks

Early in the morning The Tortall delegation set out after bidding good-bye to their friends. Daine in particular gave her good-byes to Kitten, Zek, and Onua. Zek was not very fond of traveling or strange places, and Kitten was far too fascinated by the preparations for an upcoming festival. Daine knew that they would be alright together but she would still miss them. At least Cloud was coming with her. She could never tire of the pony's sarcastic wit.

Due to strong vocal complaints and possibly some physical threatening on Alanna's part, Jon had backed down on making them take armed escorts. Gary, who had intended to accompany them, was forced to remain in Tortall where preparations were being made for an arriving peace committee from Maren.

Daine asked one of the pack horses to follow them with the supplies. It was at least a week long ride to the swampy lands of Tyra. Daine's new wardrobe was packed carefully in her bags. She quickly learned that lady like finery took up far more room than breeches and shirts. She hoped that she would not need one of Kitten's cleaning whistles by the time they arrived.

They rode mostly in silence. Daine found a falcon who had just come from Tyra. He perched on her wrapped arm while they conversed.

_Weather is warm this time of year. _He replied after Daine inquired. _And wet, yes very wet. The thermals are wonderful to fly in. _

_You haven't by any chance seen or noticed anything strange there have you? _She asked just to check.

_Strange? No. I go there every year, this year was no different. _

_You didn't notice anything out of the ordinary?_

_Fewer rabbits this year. _He paused, his keen hearing and smell at work. _If you don't mind I think I've found dinner. _Daine excused the animal. She too heard the small rat that the bird had sensed. She closed her magical hearing off. She neither wanted to hear the rat die nor have the falcon go hungry.

Evening found the company preparing the camp sight. They had each taken separate tasks. Daine's was the care and keeping of the horses. She started by asking the horses to stay nearby and to not argue as she rationed out their grain. After they were fed and content she began to brush the saddle marks from their matted coats. Her peaceful work was interrupted by angry voices coming from the camp.

"Honestly, Alanna, its not like we have never traveled together _alone_ before."

"What are you so afraid of, Numair! Do you think I will murder her in her sleep!"

"Of course not! I am just suggesting…"

"We agreed on the sleeping arrangements before we set out, what was so wrong with that plan?"

"I don't recall any sort of spoken agreement."

"Well, I hardly thought it had to be spoken! Two tents, three people, I naturally assumed…"

Daine had heard enough. She had also assumed that she would be sharing a tent with Alanna, but now that she thought of it, it seemed awkward that she would be sleeping separate from Numair while they were on a mission. She decided to let them sort it out. She still had the horses to attend to.

When she returned to the horses she spotted a chipmunk attempting to steal food from Dark Moon's feeder. The horse had caught site of the small creature, and just before Daine could warn him, the stallion struck out, his hood landing squarely on the small rodent's skull.

Daine rushed to scoop the animal away from further harm. The copper light that burned in him was flickering weakly. Daine sat with her back to the nearby try and began the hard work of trying to save the chipmunk's life.

Roughly an hour later the chipmunk stood up and bounded off of his savior's lap. Daine herself was exhausted. She responded feebly to the animal's thanks before the blackness of sleep took her. Her head hit the tree with a gentle thud. Sometime later she was partially aware of being pulled into a pair of strong arms and carried off somewhere, but she was too tired to care.

A few hours later she awoke to the music of nocturnal insects. She was lying inside of a tent with a cloak under her head and a blanket wrapped around her body. A familiar scent lingered on the cloak and she opened her eyes expecting to see Numair's familiar back in front of her, but was surprised to instead find Alanna's red hair peeking out of the blanket in front of her.

Daine grinned sleepily. She half wished that she had stuck around to hear the rest of that argument. She felt for her magic and found that it was strong again. She shaped her ears to those of a bat. With the rodent's sensitive hearing she was able to detect Numair's deep breathing from the tent next to hers. She let that familiar sound guide her back into a deep sleep.

The Days of their journey passed in seamless pieces; they were all the same and they all began and ended the same way. Daine did not know why, but it surprised her that she and Numair could fall into their usual pattern even with the addition of another person. The only difference, it seemed, was that her tasks were fewer.

On their last night, Numair put up a magical barrier that would protect against the constant assaults of mosquitoes that seemed to thrive in the swampy land. They discussed the next day quietly by the fireside, before parting for their separate ways, in Daine and Numair's case, with a kiss.

Alanna watched Daine studiously as she prepared her bed roll for sleep. Daine worked quietly, she figured that she would speak when it suited her and until then Daine was content to be quiet.

"Daine, have you and Numair discussed how you plan to handle your relationship while in Tyra?" Daine looked up, startled by the question.

"No, we haven't. I just assumed things would be the same."

Alanna looked thoughtful. "I would be cautious if I were you. We don't know if Tyra wants peace or war. Remember what happened in Carthak."

Daine nodded. The last thing she wanted was to be a danger to Numair again.

Alanna studied her for a moment and then grinned "However, I find it hard to believe that Numair will stand by casually as every man in Tyra fights for your attention." A blush crept up Daine's cheeks. Her mind couldn't help but realize the truth in that statement.

"I suppose you're right." Was her simple reply before she drifted off to sleep.

Daine coaxed Cloud up to join Spot and Dark Moon as the palace appeared on the horizon.

"Here we arrive at the glorious home of King Kristopher and Queen Nicola." Alanna said with all the enthusiasm of someone who was about to be submitted to a torture device.

"Home sweet home." Numair replied with equal affliction.

"Huzza." They all replied with a sigh.

They were greeted inside the palace by two men; one of which stepped forward and spoke to their party.

"Hello I am Duke Melna, advisor to his majesty King Kristopher." This man was rather short and plump with graying brown hair. His green eyes, however, looked cheerful and friendly. Daine felt herself inclined to trust this man. "I trust your journey was well?"

Alanna assumed the role of speaker for their party. "Very well, thank you Your Grace."

Duke Melna smiled at her. "You must be the Lioness. Our young girls will be particularly eager to get a glance at you, Lady. I suppose that you are use to that sort of attention."

Alanna politely smiled and nodded. Daine could tell that she was trying not to look pleased The Duke went on to identify her and Numair and to express his King's appreciation for their company in his court. Daine was not really listening to what he said to her. She was focused on the man behind him, whose eyes had not strayed from her throughout the entire greeting. As the Duke finished speaking to her, that man stepped forward as he cleared his throat.

The Duke looked startled as though he had forgotten that the man was there. "Oh, and allow me to introduce Captain Blaine Zelene."

AN: dun dun dun… Oh, the suspense. Not really but humor me will ya? So, here I am drinking a thing of peach tea that I shook myself. Oh how the mighty have fallen. I still hate this chapter.

A Huge amount of love and brownies goes out to my faithful reviewers and my new ones

Bo the bowfull bowman: thanks for your review (on all my stories) glad you like the story so far, I hope you stick with it/me.

Tammy P RoCKs: its good to be a fav. Hope you continue to like it!

The Golden Shadow: well you are getting one of my fastest updates, and the next chapter is on its way.

Megster: it continues to amaze me that people read my bio. Anyhow, yes I did know about that Hawksong series. I really want to read Snakecharm, but I can't afford a hardcover book right now.

PhantomFlutePlayer: yes, computer problems suck. Thanks for the review

EquestrainBabe: yep, cute summarizes chapters 1-3 but it's about to get a lot less cute

DOMLUVR4EVER: cute seems to be everyone's word

Katrina Hellquist: yep, that's me! A Tammy-like susbsitute

Valkyrie228: yes, my horse gets a chance to redeem himself this weekend. Well, this was a pretty fast update.

Lady Knight 1512: yes I live, just barely. Glad you liked the opal thing. It should be important in later chapters. I could verify your hint about Numair's parents, but that would just give too much away.

Tortalls Resident Wildchild: gah, sorry I abandoned you online. I had to take care of my horse and then my parents made me come eat. I would respond to your review, but I already did really.

Cara: thank you and I hope you are now looking forward to chapter 5

Ally2185: well, here is your update, hope you sort of liked it.

Kit49: yeah, I was gone for a long time. I hope I "kept up the good work"


	5. Meetings and Mysteries

AN: Okay, this is the first chapter where I was able to use one of my pre-written scenes. So, enjoy.

Disclaimer: yeah, I'm using the money I'm not making from this fic to fund my house in Tahiti. Oh and Aralyn is mine. She is actually a character from my novel. Please don't steal her.

Chapter 5- Meetings and Mysteries?

Captain Zelene stepped forward, his eyes still on Daine. Duke Melna introduced each of the Tortallians as though the Captain had not been standing there all along. When he came to Daine the man stepped towards her and took her hand to kiss. All the while he kept his ice blue eyes on her. "I have heard of the Wildmage's beauty, and I must say, I'm not dissapointed." He flashed her a player's smile, but Daine would not fall for it. She did however offer a polite smile for his praise.

"Tell me, dear Lady, would you offer me the compliment of your company at tonight's dinner ball?"

Daine remembered Alanna's warning about this sort of request and she was prepared with a graceful decline. However, as she was beginning to speak, Numair cut her off by unexpectedly sliding his arm around her waste. "That won't be necessary, Captain." His reply was cool but Daine could hear the venom in it. His hand was now gripping her hip somewhat painfully. It would have been comical if it had not hurt.

Blaine's crystal eyes swept from Numair to Daine and then to the arm around her. A look of understanding crossed his handsome features. "Perhaps I'll have your company some other time then." It was a good recovery. He didn't look at all discouraged by Numair's sharp eyes. Daine had a feeling that these next few weeks could be even more interesting that she anticipated.

Her room was much smaller than the room she had in Carthak, but it was no less elegant. The satin bedspread was covered with a mound of plush pillows. She longed to throw herself into that pile and take a long nap. Sadly, she had a ball to prepare for and a mass of curls to tame before then. She set to work on unpacking all of her things and placing them in the gold filigree armoire beside her bed, leaving out the gown that she was to wear tonight.

As evening fell, Numair paced outside of Daine's room. The high collar of his official black robes was making him feel uncomfortably hot. _Calm down. _He scolded his body. But he knew that this anxiety was not unwarranted. After all, this would be the first event that he and Daine would attend as a…couple. How he wished they were something more concrete than that. He had had lovers in the past, but Daine was so much more. For once, he was lost for words to describe it.

Just as those thoughts were beginning to spin inside of his head, his mind found something else to fix all of its energy on, namely a beautiful woman standing in the doorway in a midnight blue ball gown.

Daine took a deep breath and smoothed out a small wrinkle in her skirts. The deep blue satin trailed all the way to the tips of her silver slippers. The bodice of the dress was delicately embroidered with silver thread in an intricate pattern. The sleeves hung around her upper arms and were made from the same gossamer blue material that floated over her chest. She had convinced her hair to stay piled atop her head while Numair's sapphire drops hung unobstructed from her ears. With another breath she pushed the door open and caught Numair in mid pace.

Numair gathered enough mental control to break his stare and meet her eyes. She smiled shyly at him. He was so in awe of this woman who could make his mind so completely blank to all other thoughts but her. It was with that emotion that he met with her eyes, and saw in them that same understanding. He rushed over to her taking her hands in his. They both let out withheld breaths and exchanged smiles. Numair gently cupped her chin, brining his lips to hers. "You look lovely." He whispered. The thoughts that had began to trouble his mind before were now far gone. _She's my Magelet, that is what matters. _

She smiled against his robe. "You look nice too." She ran her fingers along his neck, just above his collar.

"I hate this thing." He complained. Daine smiled and took the arm he offered; her confidence was beginning to grow with his approval.

Alanna stood at the top of the stairs waiting for them. She was wearing her traditional purple and her even more traditional dress breaches and tunic. "You look nice." She greeted Daine.

"So do you." Daine responded. She had always been impressed by the Lioness' stunning eyes.

Alanna was about to speak when the herald asked her if she was ready to descend. She sighed and rolled her eyes in a manner that suggested that she would rather converse with a Stormwing than descend those stairs. "I hate these things." She said to no one in particular as the herald announced her name and she began her decline.

The herald nodded at Daine and Numair, indicating that they should go next. "Me too." Daine murmured as the Herald called "Master Numair Salmalin and Veralidaine Sarrasri!"

At the end of the stair Daine and Numair approached their Majesties. King Kristopher had classic Tyran features. Daine observed his dark features and graying hair as he looked down at her with his nearly black eyes. His queen, however, was a Gallan princess. Daine, of course, had never been involved with the royalty of Galla, but she did recognize Nicola's name. The queen was very pretty with light brown hair and kind hazel eyes. Like her lord, Queen Nicola was also beginning to take on signs of age.

Numair took the lead in speaking to the monarchs. For this, Daine was grateful as it left her to only curtsey and say things such as "Yes, your Majesty."

Just as they walked away, Numair paused as a distantly familiar voice reverberated throughout the room.

"Arram!" The source of the noise appeared to be tall woman in a flowing green dress that ran and threw her arms around Numair.

Daine was slightly shocked to see that amidst the masses of curly black hair, Numair had returned the embrace and was now spinning this woman around. When he set her down he held her at arms length and pushed her hair away to reveal a young woman who had a slight resemblance to... "Aralyn?" The woman nodded eagerly. "You are so beautiful, I cannot believe how you have grown up." He turned to Daine.

"Daine, this is my little sister, Aralyn. Aralyn this is my…student, Daine."

"Pleased to meet you." Daine didn't even have time to feel uncomfortable about Numair's awkward introduction. Something else was bothering her, namely that Aralyn seemed to be at least a couple of years older than her.

"Pleased to meet you as well." Daine responded, slightly numbly as she processed this all.

Daine was about to speak to Numair when the king called them to dine. Numair shot her a we-will-talk-later look.

She was disappointed to see that the Tyran hostess had separated all the delegates to places where they could mingle with Tyrans of "similar" interests. In Daine's case that meant being near the end of the table seated among other young courtiers. Aralyn sat on her left. Daine could just see Alanna seated beside King Kristopher's Champion. The two Champions seemed to be deep in conversation. Numair was seated among the mages. Daine, unfortunately, could not see him from her position at the table.

"How long have you known my brother?" Daine looked up from her search, startled by Aralyn's question.

"Around four years." As she said the words, it surprised her to think about how much of her life had now been spent in a place where people like Numair cared about her. Her old life seemed so far away. "Numair helped me to understand and use my magic. He helped me when I didn't have anyone to trust." She said the last part quietly, more to herself than to Aralyn.

She glanced at the older girl and saw that she was smiling. "You aren't just his student are you?"

Daine blushed a little. "No, I'm not."

Aralyn looked thoughtful. "I was six when he left. Even before then, he was at the University. He would let me come up and stay with him sometimes, in the palace though. I always loved that, and he knew it." Daine smiled. She could see in Aralyn's eyes the same admiration that she herself had felt as a young student to Numair. "After he left for Carthak I was certain that he would come home. I though he would finish school, get his black robe, and then be home again." Daine nodded, knowing where this story paralleled with what Numair had already told her. "Then those men from Carthak came, they said he was a traitor, they said he was dead. It was years before he contacted us. He told us he had a new name and a new life. He sent money, enough for my parents to send me here, but I always wished that he would come home."

Daine did not know how to take this. She knew what it was like to think him dead for a few hours, she couldn't fathom years. Remembering something, she reached for the chain that held the badger's claw. On that same chain hung her black opal charm. She grasped the charm and closed her eyes, and there was Numair, hardly touching his soup and deep in conversation which the mage beside him.

Daine would have loved to watch more, but as the servant cleared her soup and brought the next course, she realized how odd it must look for her to be holding her necklace with her eyes closed. She touched her lips; sure enough she was smiling too.

She glanced down at her food, beef; she gave a sigh of relief before she began to eat.

After the meal the court retired to the ball room for dancing and socializing. Daine and Aralyn walked to the room together and were soon spotted by Numair, who came to join their conversation.

"So tell me Ary, are you here to find a husband or have you one already?" Numair asked his sister.

Something of a frown crossed her features. "Mother and Father had hoped that I might find a husband at court, but what man of title would marry... someone like me." Daine nodded, the feeling of being a commoner amongst nobles was certainly not alien to her.

Now, Numair was frowning. "Nonsense," he argued, "any man should be thrilled to have a beautiful woman like you as his wife."

Aralyn smiled a little at her brother's praise. "I think mother and father were hoping that our relation to you would be enough, but..." Her eyes were clouded by some unreadable emotion. Was it anger? Disgrace? Daine could not tell. "Speaking of mother and father," the older girl chattered on to avoid her awkward moment, "you _are_ planning on visiting home while you are here right."

Numair replied "Of course." He turned his gaze to Daine. "And tell mother and father that I have someone for them to meet."

Aralyn gave Daine a sly grin "I'm sure they will be pleasantly surprised." She leaned in so that only Daine could hear and whispered "He's never done _that_ before." Daine couldn't help but laugh as Numair looked suspiciously at her.

"I think I must ask you to dance, before my dear sister poisons you against me." Daine accepted his arm and exchanged an amused look with Aralyn. She was starting to like Numair's sister.

Numair placed a gentle hand on her waist as they began to dance. Daine could tell from the moment that he took her hand that something more was on Numair's mind than dancing. She glanced up at him expectantly. "Are you alright, with meeting my parents?"

"Of course I am!" She replied, with a little too much enthusiasm. He raised and eyebrow at her, apparently her confidence sounded false to him too. "I am a bit nervous." She admitted.

He laughed. "As am I, Magelet." I haven't been home in a long time."

They danced on in silence, Daine was uncomfortably aware of how many eyes were on them. She knew they must look odd, a young girl dancing with a man who was much older than her, not to mention taller. .Still, she let Numair pull her closer and she looked up at him and suddenly nothing seemed awkward at all.

When the dance ended, Daine moved to step away, but Numair kept his hand firmly on her back. When she looked up at him, he was looking intently over her shoulder with a bit of a scowl on his face. She glanced around and spotted several young men looking at her. A few of them made motions as if to come ask her for a dance. However, none of them got within ten feet of her before Numair stared them down. The latest one got much closer before turning off and awkwardly joining into a conversation. Daine had the notion that those people had no idea who the young man was.

Daine smiled as the next dance began. She leaned in and whispered to Numair. "You know you are going to have to dance every dance with me, if you want to keep them away."

He grinned at her. "Do you object to that?"

"Well, I don't know…" She teased.

He pulled her closer to him, and whispered in her ear, "I can convince you."

She laughed softly and whispered back. "Can we go somewhere to talk?"

He nodded and kept a hold of her hand as they started to walk from the room. Then, Numair paused. It was so sudden, that Daine did not even notice until her arm was tugged by his stationary one. "Numair?"

She looked up at him, but he was not looking at her. On the contrary, his eyes were on a group of people in front of them, particularly on a woman in the group. She was tall and thin with light brown hair that was pined atop her head. She wore a blue gown that set off her eyes. She was standing with her hand on the arm of a man about her age beside her. Daine was about to speak to Numair when the woman glanced over at them and seemed to become just as entranced with the sight of Numair as he was with her.

"Daine, could you wait here a moment." Numair walked away without so much as a glance her direction.

Daine was about to follow him and get some sort of explanation from him, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned to see the shinning eyes and bright smile of Captain Zelene. He held out his hand to her, "Lady Daine, may I have a dance?"

With one last glance at Numair, she turned and took his hand. "I'd love to."

AN: sorry for the wait guys, a lot of thought and wasted typing went into the finished product that you viewed. Thanks to all my faithful and new reviewers! I love you guys keep up the good work, and I will too!

Bring back padfoot: thank you. I'll try to update faster next time

BlackRobedMagelet: I like the new name. glad you liked my bridge chapter, hope you like my good one better

Flame: thanks, sorry bout the slow update. I'll try to be faster

Dragon and the Wildmage: yes, Alanna arguing with anyone is always funny. You know, I originally wrote Numair winning that fight, but then I had to change it for a future thing. Yes, silly Daine won't marry him. Personally I would have said yes before he'd even asked, but that's just me…

Bo the bowfull bowman: if only Blaine would take your advise, but then you would just be ruining my character. Thank you, I hope this ending will keep you reading too

Mao Shu: well, I'll hold you to that promise to review until the end, because this is shaping out to be a long fic

EquestrainBabe: well, now you know what happens. At least for now…

Mcharp: lol, sorry I didn't update in the next hour, but you can't rush art! Thanks for the compliments; I hope you keep enjoying this. And be patient with Blaine, he is important in his own right.

Sparrow's Lovely Lass: yeah! Biscuits!

The Golden Shadow: I hope this chapter was better

Numair's Lover: fluff? Your wish is my command. Thanks for the encouragement!

GSCer: Numair is going to get a little jelous, but he trust Daine so that won't be a big issue. It took so much out of Daine because she had to heal the chipmunk when he was nearly dead, and she was tired from traveling all day and then working on the horses and because I'm the author and I said so! Lol

DOMLUVR4EVER: thank you, the suspense goes on

Tortall's Resident Wildchild: of course, arguments are always fun. Who is Blaine? Blaine is my creation! He is the spawn of my mind which should make him very scary. Everyone was bugging me about the Numair's parents thing so I went ahead and answered it in this chapter. Annoying people. Grrr! And (drum roll please!) I finally get to say "YOU ARE NOT ON!" ha, that feels good

Megster: ah, but there is flaw to your plan. Once I start reading a book in the book store I decide that I simply cannot live without it living on my shelves. And sadly, no bookstore around me seems to have stocked a copy of Snakecharm and I should know because I am there practically every day. What as sad world we live in.

Lady Knight 1512: well, I have the habit of not doing what is best for me. Yes, the fight was the only part of that last chapter that I liked, but I'm glad you enjoyed the rest.


	6. Doubts and Debts

AN: Hey guys, sorry about the wait (I seem to need to say that every time) Well, here is chapter 6 in all its glory. It's kind of short, but since I went on a tangent last chapter, something nice and short might be a breath of fresh air. Next chapter should be far more interesting, this was just a transition.

Chapter 6- Doubts and Debts

Daine kept her eyes fixed on Numair as she danced with Blaine, an act that was made difficult by the fact that Blaine was too tall for her to see over his shoulder. The result was that she had to whip her head around with each turn, watching Numair talk with the woman.

Blaine chuckled at her, and she broke her trance to scowl at him. "Her name is Lady Edeline." He murmured in her ear. Her scowl turned to a curious look. He continued. "Her husband is Sir Adrian." he nodded his head at the man who was awkwardly watching Lady Edeline talk with Numair, "They have been married for as long as I have been at this court, so that would be eight years, no children though."

For the time he had been talking she had returned to looking at Numair and Lady Edeline, now that he had stopped she looked up at him. "Why are you telling me this?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "You looked like you wanted to know."

She gave him a sincere smile. "Thank you."

"I don't know if this is any consolation, but I have never heard her name connected with Master Salmalin's."

She nodded and then stopped. "If you don't mind I think I should go and talk to him now."

"Not at all, but you will be indebted to me a full dance."

She smiled. "That seems fair."

"Really?"

She laughed at his shocked expression. "Yes."

As Daine approached, the pair she noticed that Lady Edeline's husband had come to join them.

"Arram, this is my husband, Sir Adrian." She heard the woman say.

Daine could not hear Numair's reply due to the fact that his back was to her. However, he too seemed to have recovered from his trance-like state and was now looking around for her. She half wished that she was still dancing with Captain Zelene. _It would serve him right._ She thought somewhat maliciously, but when he smiled upon spotting her she instantly regretted the thought.

"Lady Edeline this is Daine Sarrasri." The two ladies greeted each other, each with their own expressions of interest. "I knew Edeline from when I attended school here." Numair added for Daine's benefit. She noticed, however, that there was some other emotion in his voice and eyes. Was it guilt?

"Did you go the university as well?" Daine asked to avoid the silence.

"No," The older woman responded "I was here as a courtier."

Daine knew that would be her answer, but she had asked the question just to be sure. Upon closer inspection, Daine noticed that Edeline was rather pretty, but not in extravagantly so. She didn't look like any of the women from Carthak whom Numair had been involved with; however, Daine was certain that whatever had passed between the two of them was not mere friendship.

Daine was looking at Numair, trying to get his attention so that they could go someplace to talk (hopefully without any further interruptions). He glanced down at her and gave her the slightest of nods. After politely bidding farewell to Edeline and Adrain, the two of them slipped uninterrupted from the hall.

They found a quiet section on the balcony that surrounded the hall. Numair stared quietly out into the garden below the balcony. Daine did not know why, but for some reason she wanted him to speak first so she waited quietly looking up at his face which was half covered in shadow. After a while she began to feel that if she didn't say something then they would stand on this balcony in silence for eternity.

"Daine, I'm so sorry." He turned to face her. The guilt that she had been subtle before was now clear in his voice. He was searching her eyes and all she could do was stare helplessly at him.

"Numair its—"

"No, Daine. I've been very unfair to you tonight. I was too caught in the past to remember—to remember the wonderful woman who I love today." He stepped closer to her and placed his arm around her waist. She knew he was going to kiss her, but something about it didn't feel right.

"Numair," She placed a hand on his chest to stop him, too many things were still unanswered, "who was she?"

He sighed and stepped away from her. She noticed that he checked around them as though asserting that no one could overhear what he was going to say. "Daine, I tell you this in the utmost confidence." She nodded. "Edeline was my lover. She was my first lover, and I know that you learned a lot about my previous relationships whilst we were in Carthak—more than I ever wanted you to know—,but Edeline was different. I truly loved her."

Daine listened silently to this. She had a feeling that these words should be making her jealous or angry, but she felt none of the sort, only quiet curiosity.

"Regardless," He continued, "what we did was extremely reckless; it could have ruined her chances at a respectable marriage."

"What happened?"

He gave a dry laugh, it held something of self-disgust. "One day I realized that I didn't love her anymore. I desired her, but I didn't love her. I have not seen her since the day I left for Carthak, that is until today." He turned to her and took her hands. "However, none of that in any excuse for the way I have treated you tonight."

She smiled. She knew she would forgive him. It was impossible to stay mad when he was looking at her like that. She took one step back into his arms and he held her against him for a moment, before moving his hands to her shoulders and before she could draw a breath, his lips were on hers. She melted into the kiss. She wanted to forget this entire evening and remember only their dance and this kiss. He seemed to want the same thing, because he didn't break the kiss until she was dizzy with lack of oxygen. All other emotions were pouring out of her like a tap, leaving her with only with want for him, and she wondered if her presence had the same affect on him that his did on her.

"Numair," she whispered when they stopped kissing, "can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Magelet."

"Do you desire me?" The moment the question left her lips she glanced down to hide a blush.

He laughed. She was not sure what reaction or answer she had expected, but a laugh certainly was not it, and her embarrassment was quickly replaced with anger. He looked up and saw the irritation on her face and quickly donned a more serious expression. "Daine, I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at the ironic situation that I have landed myself in."

She was now terribly confused.

"Let me clarify. Daine, you are a very beautiful woman, but you don't need me to tell you that, any man here tonight could. However, the way I feel for you is far deeper than mere physical attraction. I don't want you to become another Edeline, and I certainly don't want to turn you into another Varice, even if that means that I have to exercise greater self-control around you. Can you understand that, love?"

"I'm not sure." She felt it was better to answer honestly. "But it is important to you?"

"It is, Magelet." He drew her close again and kissed her forehead, her nose, and then lingered on her lips for a quiet moment. "I'll walk you to your room."

The next morning, Daine struggled to tie the bodice on a blue dress at the same time as she ran a comb through her tangled curls. Today she and Numair were going to visit his parents, and she was running very late. "Come in." she called when she hear Numair's knock. He laughed when he saw her. When she glared he reached over to help her tie her hair while she pulled on her shoes.

"Thanks." She said, smoothing the folds on her dress. "I think I'm ready now." She gave him a nervous smile.

Ten minutes later she found herself walking on a well paved road outside of the palace, her nerves were starting to get to her , and she needed something to talk about. "Numair, what are your parent's names?"

"Well, my father's name is Arram—"

Daine cut him off with a laugh. "Really?"

"Yes, it's a family name. I am formally Arram Draper VI. Or at least I was." He added as an afterthought.

"And your mother's?"

"Veronica."

She nodded. Somehow that conversation did not make her feel any better. "Do you think they'll like me?" She asked the question that had been weighing on her mind.

He smiled at her. "Honestly, Magelet, I have not seen my parents for a long time; I really don't know what to expect."

"Oh…" She felt discouraged.

"I hope they like you, and even if they don't you know that won't change how I feel for you?" He took her hand and squeezed it.

She just looked at him and smiled, gripping his hand for confidence. Suddenly, he stopped and turned down a small path that leads to a manor at the end.

"Here we are," Numair stopped in front of the door, "the Draper family residence, huzza."

AN" hehe, little EM flashback there. I've found a way to help me write this fic, and that is to work on another fic when I get too fried out on this. Hey, some people play Minesweeper, but to each his own. And now, I'm going to do something that I have yet to do in this fic…beg. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Well, now I got that out of my system. Seriously though, I know that more than 15 of you are reading this fic, and I hope that more than that are enjoying this, so please give me some feedback. If you don't fee authors they get cranky and then they sit in a corner paper cutting themselves with their written notes instead of working.

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. Despite the pleas above none of you are unappreciated!

BlackRobedMagelet: well, I'm not sure what I really think about this chapter, but I hope you like it. Too bad we haven't caught each other on aim lately

Sunchaser: thank you for all the praise. I hope I continue to be worthy

Bo the bowfull bowman: Well, Numair is male so that gives him an excuse to be a moron. He did try to redeem himself a bit in this chapter. –sigh- if he's lucky we'll forgive him.

Equestrian Babe: thanks for the review. Hope you continue to enjoy this

Mcharp: No one really knows how Blaine's mind works. Oh, wait, I do…, but I'm not tellin'

Megster: actually you review the day after I published that chapter, so not late at all.

GSCer: no, however, that guess was the most creative one I got. Cookies to you

Lady Knight 1512: Yes, Varice tends to have that affect on people. I thoroughly enjoyed your review. Yes, Aralyn is from my novel where she looks quite different, but her personality is the same. I'm hoping to give her a bigger role in this fic.

Tammy P RoCKs: I loved that Harry Potter book, despite the death of my favorite character. Perhaps people were too busy reading that to read my fic. Yeah, that's it….

Sparrow's Lovely Lass: no, not the biscuits! Yes, there is a reason for Edeline. Momma always said that there was a reason behind every edeline. Yep

Tortalls Resident Wildchild: Well, I'm on now! Its only 3 am your time. Come on, I can't believe you aren't on! Lol. I need you to be on so that we can deal with my review problem. I need solace and have only potatoes.


	7. Insults and Injuries

AN: This is a chapter that will either win or lose you. Know, however, that I do everything for a purpose. So, flame all you want, but I'm sticking to my principles. Know also that I have not edited the last part of this chapter, but I really wanted to get it out before my school starts.

Chapter 7- Insults and Injuries

Before Numair could knock, a woman opened the door. She was shorter than Daine and had black hair that was coiled into a bun at the back of her head. "Hello." She met Daine's eyes with her shockingly familiar dark ones. Numair's eyes, Daine realized and she knew before the woman introduced herself that she was looking at Veronica Draper. "Please come in." She continued opening the door wider so that the two of them could step into the house.

Once inside, Numair leaned down to hug the woman, but the embrace was intended to be affectionate, but it seemed more like a formality to Daine. "May I introduce Daine Sarrasri?"

Numair's mother turned an appraising eye to Daine. Those dark eyes that on Numair had always lit with warmth at the sight of her were now were looking at her critically. She knew it was her age that was causing that look. She had anticipated this sort of conflict and was determined in her own stubborn way to overcome it.

"Veronica, who was at the door?" A man's voice came from beyond the entrance way where they still stood; before either Daine or Veronica could finish the introduction. Moment's later a man appeared beside Veronica. "Ah, Arram, yes Aralyn said that you would be coming by. And who is your friend? I don't remember Aralyn mentioning you."

"Father, this is Daine." The look that Arram Draper gave her was not appraising at all. No, on the contrary it was a look of nothing but the purest contempt.

"Very nice to meet you." He replied looking at Numair instead of her. Daine, however, did her best to look directly at him. Veronica she felt could be brought around, but Arram she knew she would just have to cope with. She smiled at him, but it was really the fact that Numair was a good two inches taller than his father that caused her amusement.

"Why don't we all go to the parlor?" Veronica suggested. They made their way in and as they walked Daine felt Numair's hand ever so softly brush against her own one. She did not need to meet his eyes in order to understand the gesture.

"How are things in Tortall, Arram?" Veronica began the conversation.

"Tortall is as well as any nation could be that's recovering from a war." Numair replied. "Jonathan is hoping for a full recovery in two years time."

Arram nodded. "You are still high in the King Jonathan's favor then?"

Numair nodded. "There I shall remain unless he can manage to find a more powerful mage."

"And you, Daine, are you also a part of Tortall's court?" Veronica turned her eyes to Daine for the first time since her initial greeting.

"I—"

"Daine is our wild mage." Numair answered before she could truly begin. "It was in fact, her magic that brought up together. I've never met anyone with as much wild magic as she has." Numair said proudly as he reached out to take her hand, but she ever so slyly slid it out of inconspicuous reach. She was slightly angry at him for having stolen her chance to speak directly to his parents. However was she supposed to earn their respect?

"Are your parents at court with you now?" Veronica asked.

"No, my parents are dead." Daine said simply. It was the answer that she and Numair had agreed was best outside their close circle of friends for inquiries about their parents.

"Oh, well that is very sad." Veronica said with true sympathy. "Were they killed in the war?"

"Oh no, they died a long time ago."

She felt Arram Draper's glance on her and looked up to meet those green eyes that were much darker than Aralyn's bright ones. She knew he had seen her move her hand, but she didn't care. "Numair tells me that you are a merchant Mister Draper." Daine started up the conversation again without so much as a glance at Numair who was now staring awkwardly at her.

"Yes, I am; I have a store in town. The Draper's have always been a merchant family." He glanced at Numair who certainly had not missed the implication.

Numair's mother had obviously understood it too. "This Draper generation seems to surpass all the others don't you think? We have Arram in a high position at Tortall's court, and Aralyn looking for a husband in Tyra's."

"However exceptional this generation is it gives me little hope for the next." Numair's father countered with an edge of bitterness to his tone.

"In my case I must disagree, I think that the next Draper generation could be even more exceptional than the last." This time Numair grabbed Daine's hand before she even felt him reach for it.

"I don't see why." His father argued back. "You in your thirty years have not had any inclination to marry and Aralyn has so far failed us in finding a husband."

She was growing more uncomfortable with every word that was exchanged. She didn't want to be in a space with so much tension and it embarrassed her to hear Numair speak of their hypothetical children in front of his parents. They hadn't even discussed children. She also had uncertainties in their disappointment with Aralyn. She had only known the girl just over a day, but she had taken a strong liking to her. Perhaps it was that she reminded her a bit of Numair himself.

Arram stared at her hand which was still firmly clasped in Numair's for a moment before he stood up. "Arram, may I see you in the library for a moment."

Numair looked startled. He turned to look at Daine who was trying not to meet his gaze. "I don't wish to leave if it does not suit Daine or mother?"

"Don't take too long." Veronica directed the words at Arram and Daine thought she heard a bit of a warning in them.

"Daine?" Numair tried to meet her eyes, but she continued her stubborn stare. Instead he had to live with a slight nod. Numair sighed as he stood to follow his father from the room feeling as though he were stepping into a Carthaki prison rather than a library.

"Tell, me," Veronica renewed the conversation as soon as the two men had left, "Daine, are you from Tortall or like my son are you a refugee from another land?"

"I'm originally from Galla."

"Oh," Veronica's eye's lit. "are you familiar with Queen Katherine then?"

"No, in Galla I lived in a town called Snowsdale, my mother was a midwife there. I wasn't involved in courts and such until I came to Tortall."

"Have you known my son for long?" Her dark eyes were starting to look friendlier.

"Four years, he was my teacher when I first came to Tortall. I didn't know that I had magic at all. He taught me to use it and I was able to help in the last war."

She smiled. "Yes, academics have always captivated Arram."

Daine laughed a little. "I think that is putting it mildly." Numair's mother also laughed and Daine was feeling distinctly better about this meeting.

Arram Draper VII closed the door to his kitchen, leaving his wife and that woman to talk. "I must confess I'm a bit disappointed in you, Arram. I had hoped that you might have grown up more during these years."

"What exactly are you referring to? " Numair fought the inner temptation to be uncivil.

"I'm referring to that girl. Smart as you are, I think you very well understood that."

"Criticize me all you like, Father, but I must ask you to hold your tongue in regards to Daine." The temptation won for these tense words.

"I think I still hold the right to criticize my son's wrong decisions, even if he has chosen to deny that he is my son."

The words hit Numair like a shock wave. "My new name was for my own protection, father as you very well understood."

"What good has this name done? Your old enemies are perfectly aware of who and where you are even under this new identity."

Numair held up his hand in resignation. "None the less, father, my times as Arram Draper are not near so dear to me as those that I've had as Numair Salmalin."

"Hmf." This father simply scowled and stared for some time at the library door in silence. "I suppose we can continue then, with my concerns about that girl."

"Daine," Numair began coldly, "is no concern of yours."

"It is my concern when I feel that my son is being taken advantage of."

"Taken—" Numair cold hardly speak for laughing. "taken advantage of?"

"For Mithros sake, Arram, everyone knows what a little whore like that wants in a man like you."

"Oh, really," Numair said, knowing it would do know good to rise to his father's insults of Daine, "And what, pray tell, is it that she wants in me."

"That little girl can't be more than sixteen, what do you imagine she sees in a man your age."

"She's seventeen." Numair began his defense. "She—"

"Exactly," Arram cut Numair off, "and what would a girl like that see in a man like you, unless she had other motives."

"Other motives?" Numair raised and eyebrow at his father.

"Are you sleeping with her?"

He was completely floored by the question. "What? What sort of woman do you think her? Even if I was I would not be inclined to tell you about it." He exclaimed.

"Oh, I think I know exactly what sort of girl she is. She's an orphan with no money and no title, with nothing at all to recommend her, except a pretty face. That is an attribute that she knows just how to use on you, a wealthy bachelor with a certain… reputation and fascination for interesting magic"

Numair was standing now. His fists were balled in withheld anger. "I love her." He growled. "I neither need nor desire your permission or your approval on that matter!"

To his further frustration, his father was grinning. "Honestly, Numair, she's not that beautiful. In a few months some other young thing will catch your fancy and you'll be swearing your devotion to her."

Numair didn't know what to say, but at that moment, he heard the door of the house close with a loud slam.

Daine!

Daine!" Numair called as he rushed through the sitting room and out of the door. She was running with all her speed, but luckily that was no match for his long legs. He caught her, clasping her shoulders and turning her so that she faced him. "Daine, listen to me."

"I think I've heard enough." Her voice was chocked with unshed tears.

"Then let me talk, but please don't run."

She stared stubbornly at his chin. He placed his hand under it and forced her to meet his eyes. "Daine, I'm truly sorry that you heard that, but you had to have heard me defend you too?"

"It's not just that, Numair, its everything that went on in there."

"Did something happen between you and my mother?"

"No, everything between us seemed fine. I was speaking about your behavior."

"Mine?" Numair looked very shocked and somewhat hurt. "Sweet, what do you mean?"

"Did you consider me once when we were sitting in that parlor?" She challenged. Looking at him with a very stubborn expression in her blue eyes.

"I—I did not such thing!" He replied back, just as stubborn.

"Oh, you didn't! You didn't answer questions for me or talk about something that we have never even mentioned?"

Numair glanced around and saw that several townspeople were now staring at them. "Daine, I'm very sorry. You have to know that I never meant to offend you. I think that my ill relationship with my father clouded my judgment." She nodded, turning her eyes from him as her expression softened. "Forgive me, love?"

She looked back at him, and casually brushed a finger against the amber drop that hung from his ear. "I suppose I can." She smiled wickedly. "But you will have to make it up to me."

He grinned back and moved down as to kiss her. "Arram!" They jerked apart and looked up the street to see Aralyn waving and smiling at them.

They exchanged a mutual glance. "Later then." Numair whispered.

AN: please please review. I might be more inclined to publish chap 8 if I had say…120 reviews. I will not do individual responses but I will thank everyone for their support and though I had only planned on Edeline being a catalyst to getting DN to talk about something that will be important later, I will give her more page time if there is a strong Edeline fan group. I'll only know if you click that button (you know of what I speak)


	8. Pigeons and Pretense

AN: Alright I caved, but don't expect me to do it again. **At 130 reviews I update**. That is only 16 again. I think you guys can handle that. So far school is not that bad this year, but it's too soon to tell…well, enjoy the show.

Chapter 8- Pigeons and Pretense

"I'm coming!" Daine called to the knock at her door. She had accidentally overslept and was not ready for Numair's and her planned outing for the day. Numair had promised to show her around the city. They were both looking forward to some time together where they did not have to worry about looking proper in front of their Tyran hosts.

She pulled on her boots as she hoped towards the door, and grabbed her light cloak to conceal her shirt and breaches as they left the palace. She was thrilled at an opportunity to wear something more comfortable than a dress. Until this time she had forgotten how inconvenient a skirt and petticoats could be.

"Alright, I'm…" She started as she threw open the door, however, she completely lost her words when she realized that it was not Numair that was looking at her, but Blaine Zelene. "Oh."

He smiled at her surprised expression. "I can see that you weren't expecting me."

She laughed a little. "Why would I be?"

"I then assume then that no one informed you that I am to be your personal guide during your stay here."

"My—? Where is Numair?"

"Master Salmalin is with Lady Alanna and Tyra's chief mages getting a tour of our facilities."

"Why, didn't he tell me?" Daine said more to herself than to Blaine.

"Forgive me, perhaps I am mistaken," Captain Zelene began with a mischievous smile, "but Master Salmalin does not seem like the most…together person."

Daine really laughed at this. "Yes, Numair can be a bit scattered sometimes." She reminiscently thought of Numair loosing his train of thought in mid sentence to start discussing something entirely different. "More than a bit actually." They both laughed at that.

"So, my lady, what part of the palace would you like to see first? Or you could see something else if you would prefer that." He added when he saw her hesitate.

"Oh, its not that, it's just that," she crossed the cloak tighter around her, "I'm not exactly dressed for the palace."

"Oh, of course, I can wait here for you."

She slipped back into the room, reluctantly shedding the breaches and shirt, for the brown dress that they had been in the process of making the day that Numair came to see her with the seamstress. Her socks and boots were changed for stockings and slippers, then she hastily pulled her hair back with some silver combs.

"Ready." She said as she stumbled out the door, slightly breathless from her hurried change.

"You look nice." Blaine said upon seeing her. "That color really accents your hair."

She simply shrugged, unable to think of a responding comment. "Where are we going?" She asked instead.

"I could ask you the same thing, lady." Blaine grinned. "You are, of the two of us, the one most likely to find this place interesting."

"Do you have a menagerie?" Daine asked first. She was keen to continue the waking dreams work she had begun in Carthak.

"I'm afraid to say that we do not. King Kristopher has plans for improvements to the palace, which do include a menagerie."

Daine nodded. "If at all possible, I'd like to see those plans sometime."

"I'll see that you can, lady."

"And stop with this 'lady' nonsense, my name is Daine, that's all."

He looked at her with something of respect. "All right, Daine."

"If you have no menagerie, then I'd like to see your stables please."

"Stables it is, then." He offered her his arm and for politeness' sake she took it.

They walked down several old stone flights of stairs, and past countless doors. They also passed by a rather discreet arched stone doorway that seemed to lead to nowhere. "What's down there?" Daine asked as she glanced behind Blaine's shoulder.

He glanced over his shoulder too. "Ah," he said upon seeing what she was talking about, "I'll take you there later." He said with an heir of mystery that sparked her curiosity.

They reached the grounds and Blaine led her to a large, very new looking building. When they stepped inside, forty horses stuck their heads out of their stalls and neighed eager greeting. She petted each of their soft noses one at a time, trying to keep her conversations with each one brief in order to keep Blaine from getting too bored.

"Cloud!" She called running down the isle when she spotted her mare's head among the others, slightly shorter and much more impatient.

_About time. _ The mare retorted when Daine reached her stall. _I suppose you were just too busy to see me any sooner. _

Daine laughed at her self-pitying tone. _Yes, Cloud, that is exactly what I planned. Are they treating you well?_

_Well enough. Paddocks could be nicer. Who's he?_

Daine glanced behind her to see that Blaine had joined them.

_Captain Blaine Zelene, he's my escort while I'm here._

_I'm glad someone is in charge of keeping you inline. _

"Cloud!" She complained aloud. When Blaine looked at her she dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

_Is he always so nervous? _

_Who? _Daine looked around her. _Blaine? He doesn't seem nervous to me. _

_Perhaps not. _Cloud moved her head to see him more clearly. Daine just shrugged, before bidding farewell to the mare to go visit Spots. Still, the mare's words stuck in her head and she kept a closer eye on Blaine.

"Daine?" Numair knocked on the door for the third time. He had called her name a little louder this time, yet he still got no response. "What is she doing in there?" He asked aloud to himself. He tried to keep his voice down in case she heard him. She does always enjoy a chance to tease him for talking to himself.

"Daine!" He tried one last time. No response. He jiggled the handle experimentally and found that the door was unlocked. Slowly he turned the knob and opened the door cautiously. "Daine?" He opened the door enough to see the entire room. There was no Daine to be found. He stepped inside to make a more thorough check and found that it was indeed empty. He lightly touched a pair of breeches and shirt that lay haphazardly across the bed. He noted also that a pair of socks and boots looked as though they had been shed in a hurry as their owner approached the door.

He didn't understand. He had plans with Daine for this morning. He was going to take her into Tyra and attempt to make up for the awkward tension that had been hanging between them since the visit to his parents. He knew she had been looking forward to the trip as well. "So where is she?" He said again to his invisible companion. "Perhaps she went to get breakfast without me." He speculated out loud, and, slightly hurt, he left the room and made his way down to the dining hall.

"And they learned this without wild magic?" Daine asked Blaine again as she petted one of Tyra's homing pigeons.

He smiled at her obvious awe. "Yes, the skill is related to their own instincts."

"So, in a way it is a form of wild magic."

"I suppose you could say that." Blaine shrugged. "I don't know very much about your unique type of magic."

"Do you have the gift?" Daine asked more for conversation that real interest.

"A little," again, he shrugged, "it lets me do a few practical tasks." He nodded at the bird who was cooing as she stroked its head. 'I imagine that these guys could be quite incredible if they were to spend some more time with you."

"I thought you didn't know anything about wild magic?" She glanced up from her subject to fix him with a curious stare.

"I said I don't know very much. I have, however, heard about the animals in Dunlath and the affect that your presence had on them."

She nodded. "I like that part of my magic the least." She admitted.

"Why? It improves the animals, it makes them smarter, makes them more capable of doing their job or surviving, better able to cope with their foes."

"Yes, but it also makes them think. It takes away their innocence and gives them a human like view of the world. That's the part I hate."

Blaine glanced out the window to the darkening sky. "I should take you back. You'll need time to prepare for the dinner banquet."

She nodded, a little sad to leave these creatures that she found so fascinating. She gave the male with the teal neck feathers that she had been stroking a farewell and a promise to visit before turning to follow Blaine out of the large room.

"Alanna, have you seen Daine?" Numair asked as he rushed into the dining hall.

The Lioness looked up, a little startled by the mage's brusque approach, but not at all taken aback. "No, I thought she was with you."

"No, she is not. I haven't seen her all day. I have, however, been looking everywhere for her and needless to say have had no luck." Numair sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. They were starting to settle for the meal, but he didn't feel at all like eating.

"You two had plans for today didn't you?" Alanna continued as they moved to side by side seats.

"That is just it, we had plans and she left."

"Did you have a fight?" Alanna asked cautiously.

"Oh course not! Would I be walking around this place wondering why she is avoiding me if we had?"

"Alright, Numair, it was only a suggestion."

"Not a very good one." He mumbled under his breath, mindful of the Lioness's own temper.

"If you didn't want my help…!"

Numair held up a hand to silence her. Some of the other guests were staring bewilderedly in her direction. "Alanna, I'm sorry. I'm just—I'm just worried about her."

"Numair, you know Daine. She's probably taking care of some sick animal she found, that's all." Alanna patted his arm kindly. "She'll be alright. How much trouble can she find in a place like this?"

Numair gave a dry laugh. "Oh, don't jest." He and Alanna both laughed, but suddenly Numair stopped. He had just noticed something about this table they were sitting at. "Alanna, where's Captain Zelene?"

"Blaine, wait?" Captain Zelene gazed curiously at her over his shoulder.

"Daine, if you don't let me take you to your room you and I both are going to be late to dinner." Blaine replied with all politeness.

She had stopped in front of a large stone doorway, the same stone doorway that she had noticed earlier. "You promised to show this to me." She reminded him, pointing at the door to nowhere.

He sighed. "Yes, I did, but if I take you to see that they we will not only be late, but we will be _very_ late."

"Yes, but dinner—"

She continued to stand by the door, fixing him with her patented Daine Sarrasri stubborn stare.

Blaine smiled. "Alright, let's go." Daine grinned, she was thinking about how Numair would have put up a bit bigger fight before giving into her.

Blaine stepped into the dark entrance way behind the arch. He picked up a torch from a bracket on the wall and in a quick flash of light it was blazing, pouring its light into the darkness and causing eerie shadows to dance across the wall. He began to descend the stairs with Daine right behind him.

They continued down the winding stairs for quite some way. The shadows from Blaine's torch seemed to be acting as their guides. The air became colder which was only magnified by the floor to ceiling stone. Finally, the stairway opened up to a large room with both the long walls covered with cell after steel bared cell. The middle area was a large space with a couple of posts containing hackles. In the darkness the whole thing looked menacing and somewhat sinister.

"Welcome to the palace Dungeons." Blaine spoke the obvious. "King Kristopher is particularilly pleased with this part of his renovations. It was the first part to be complete."

Daine glanced back at him inquisitively. "Why such extreme measures for a county in peace time that has no immediate threat of war?"

"You can never be too careful."

Daine looked around the room again and shivered.

"Are you cold?" Blaine asked, upon noticing her shakes.

She shook her head. "I don't like bars or cages. I was imprisoned for a short time in Carthak"

"I can assure you that the people held in these cages will only be those who Tyra finds absolutely necessary to hold. In other words, those who are perceived as threats, but you are right; King Kristopher anticipates not immediate need for these cells."

Daine paused, remembering how Orzone had called Numair a threat to his country. The thought made her shiver all over again. She was about to suggest that they leave, this place was not at all as interesting as she had expected, when something copper caught her eye in the corner of one of the cells. She made directly for the spark.

"Daine…?" Blaine watched her walk towards and then into the cell. She held up a hand to silence him.

As she got closer she recognized the animal. It was the very same pigeon that she had stroked this morning. He was lying on the ground with one of this purple wings bent at an awkward angle. "You poor boy, let me help you." She whispered to him as she bent down to care for the fallen bird. She expected him to struggle a bit, or to at least move when she touched him, but nothing. She realized that she couldn't hear him at all. The copper fire faded and she had the impression that she was holding something that had never once contained wild magic. "What—" She began just as the bird vanished from her hands, and the same time as she heard the creak of a metal bolt sliding into place behind her.

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time. Even though there were only ten of you, you were very much appreciated. I think the general consensus is that no one likes Arram Sr. and people want it to go on! Again, thanks to everyone who fed the author. Oh, and megster, happy endings are highly over rated. lol


	9. Captives and Clones

AN: I am sooo sorry about the wait. Those of you who read my profile msg board know that I have been sick, and once that was over I was overwhelmed by the college application process. Anyone who has ever gone through this has my utmost sympathies.

This chapter was express edited for your convenience. Happy Thanksgiving!

Reminder: When we last left our hero she has just been tricked into going into a jail cell….

Disclaimer: I in no way resemble Tamora Pierce, but this story does

Chapter 9: Captives and Clones

Captain Zelene simply stood there, staring at Daine with an unreadable expression.

"Blane, please let me out." She requested. She couldn't understand what he was doing. _Is this some sort of joke?_

Now he was tossing the key lightly in the air, and catching it casually, still bearing that unreadable visage. "I expect you friends will worry, the Lioness and the Mage."

"Wha­ what?—" Panic was creeping into her voice.

"I suppose we will have to kill them. The Mage would be far too difficult to control, however, the Lioness could grant a nice ransom. His majesty will consider that."

Daine was temporarily stunned. _Numair, he wants to kill Numair! _The creeping panic now completely consumed her. She knew she had to stay calm in the back of her mind. "You can't kill Numair!" She called out. "You wouldn't have the power to."

"Ah, but Miss Sarrasri you are forgetting that every man has his weakness."

The impact of his words struck her. "So, you are using me to get to him then?"

"In a way," Blaine admitted, "but I think his Majesty has other plans for you, other than the death of a mage."

All the pain she had felt in Carthak came charging back at her with the strength of a bull elephant. "You can't kill Numair!" She cried "I'll do anything your King demands, just please let him go!"

To her hatred Captain Zelene only laughed. "Oh, you are well beyond bargaining Miss Sarrasri."

"That's ridiculous!" Daine was screaming now. "Why would you go to the trouble of imprisoning me if you don't want me for something? Why not just kill me too?"

"You underestimate your value." He eyed her in a way that made a shiver race along her spine. She gathered her courage stubborn courage to fight him again.

"You can't make me do anything, Captain."

To her disgust Blaine ran his fingers through her hair roughly, in the way that one surveys the face of a particularly shaggy dog. "Oh, but my sweet, you would be surprised at what we can make you do."

Daine's heart screamed with exasperation, as she fought to maintain control of her animal attendants, when suddenly, she paused from her silent rant, nothing. She felt nothing. No animal minds fighting her own. She couldn't feel anything. The world was silent apart from her breathing and the jingle of the keys as Captain Zelene continued to toss them. "I can't hear the animals." She confessed aloud.

"Did you think Tyra some second rate country, beyond such things as a magic annulling prison?" He smiled. "Really, I thought you were smarter than that. If I'd have known that you are this daft, I might not have agreed to the plan."

"What does my intelligence have to do with you imprisoning me?" At this point, she was very confused, and her anger was mounting by the second.

"No, no, not to the imprisonment part, I meant the part where I was supposed to make you fall in love with me."

"What—"

"Yes, that was the original plan. Of course, your court managed to keep your relationship with Master Numair very well hidden. He should feel very safe, Salmalin, he has a very loyal woman. Not that it will matter, as he is going to—"

"NO!" Daine's screams drowned out the word "die." She was ashamed for crying out. Ashamed that she had let him get to her, to seep under her skin and poison her emotions. With a broken sigh she sank to the cold stone floor. Her hair veiled her from Blaine's eyes. She would not let him have the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

The click of his boot heals across the granite floor and the deadening rasp of the dungeon door closing were all that met her ears.

At that point she relinquished her emotional control, letting it all pour out in a flood of sobs. Veralidaine Sarrasri was very much alone.

"Have you tried scrying?" Alanna asked the next morning as Numair sat moodily down for breakfast. It had been a day since he had last seen Daine and worry was beginning to take over his more practical senses.

"No." Numair was shocked that he hadn't thought of that. He picked up his spoon and rubbed it on his sleeve until it carried a mild sheen. Holding the spoon in his hand he concentrated on Daine. The spoons shiny surface showed only black fog.

"Perhaps it's not a strong enough reflection?" Alanna suggested as she looked over at his attempt with the spoon.

"Perhaps," Numair agreed, "or—" He broke off, as a sudden idea struck him.

"What?" Alanna asked, but he was already reaching around his neck and pulling up the long gold chain that held his black opal pendant. Clasping the stone firmly, he closed his eyes. Nothing, only the darkness of his eyelids, was there.

He dropped the stone is hopelessness. She had to be somewhere, she had to be alright. He would know if she wasn't. Wouldn't he? Then there was the stone. Only a magical force could keep that stone from working. _Unless the spell was wrong and it stopped working_. He sighed, there were too many variables. He thought about the focus. That would have to be a last resort. It would require too much magic to not be a true emergency.

He looked up as Captain Zelene crossed his field of vision. "I bet he knows where she is. He's had his eye on her since we got here, and…"

"Numair," Alanna chuckled a little, "we can't just run around pointing fingers at innocent people. However, if you do find anything about that one," she nodded at Blaine, "I give you permission to turn him into anything you please. I don't like the look of him."

Numair's laugh was softened by his worry.

"Where have you looked?" Alanna asked in a more comforting voice, seeing Numair's distress.

"Only her room, I kept thinking that she had to go there sometime." He sighed again. "Should we maybe ask someone?"

"No, I don't think we should. We don't yet know our situation here; it would make Tortall look insecure if we can't even keep track of the members of our peace party." Alanna gave a wry smile, seeing the slight amusement in their situation. Numair's tense face quickly whipped the look off her face. "The stables." She thought aloud.

"Pardon?" Numair asked, still looking blankly at the table.

"You should look at that stables. She might have gone to visit Cloud and found another animal that needed her help."

Numair nodded. "I'll do that." He stood to leave.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Alanna called after him.

He shook his head, and continued at a fast walk to the door.

Daine was not at the stables, nor did the visit do anything to calm his nerves. As soon as he entered the stables a loud neigh resounded through the building. Cloud was hanging her head out into the aisle and looking directly at him. She let out another neigh and then paced a circle in her box stall. Numair rushed to the stall in a few long steps. "What is it?" He asked the mare, keeping his distance from her teeth, she was looking quite irritable. _I would give anything for Daine's power right now. _He thought as he watched the mare's anxiety. "Where is she?" Numair fruitlessly asked Cloud.

Glancing up and down the aisle, and feeling suddenly reckless he unlatched the bolt on the mare's stall. Cloud burst through the door, knocking him back against the wall. She ran a few strides before planting her hindquarters and standing incredibly still. Every horse in the barn had stuck its head out to watch the free mare, but Cloud seemed to be hearing none of it. She snorted loudly, and began to toss her head from side to side in agitation. After pausing once more she dropped her head low and walked quietly back into her stall. Numair latched the stall behind her in a daze. What could this mean?

Hours later Numair stormed into his room. He had been around almost the entire castle looking for Daine and had no success. He was shocked to see that his room was occupied. A very frightened looking red haired maid was staring at him. Her eyes were huge as though she expected his obvious frustration to be unleashed on her. "Ma-Master Salmalin," she stammered, "I was just preparing your things for the dinner tonight."

"Thank you," Numair said, and noticing her discomfort added, "I didn't mean to startle you."

She nodded and left the room, keeping an eye on him as she did it. He sighed. _Being an awe inspiring powerful mage is getting a little old._ He thought. Glancing at his bed he saw that his formal black robe had been laid out. After a moment of pondering, he remembered the dinner ball that was being thrown in honor of the start of the fall season. He turned to glance in the mirror, jumping back when he noticed how badly his hair was sticking up from his morning adventure. With yet another sigh he picked up a comb and set to work.

As he walked to the dining room all Numair's worries were mounting. He needed to find her, or at least, he though bitterly, he needed somewhere to release this frustration at. Numair walked down the grand staircase before the herald could even announce him. At the bottom of the stairs he found his outlet, Captain Blaine Zelene. The young man was conversing with a woman in a sleek black dress at the other end of the room. Numair stormed over, his eyes never leaving the target. All the while the things that Alanna said were playing in the back of his mind. This was unreasonable, and he knew that there would be hell to pay when he was done, but he didn't care.

Those were his exact thoughts as he approached the Captain, he opened his mouth to speak when the woman in the black dress turned around, completely throwing him off his train of thought.

"Numair!" The young woman slipped her hand around his neck and brought his lips to hers.

"_Daine?_" Numair exhaled a sigh of relief. "Where have you been?" He attempted to reprimand her for his worry, but he was too relieved to see her to be truly angry.

"What do you mean? I've just been exploring the palace. You haven't been worried have you?"

"Well, I—what are you wearing?" He held her at arms length, inspecting the close fitted floor length black satin gown. Her hair was down covering her bare shoulders; cut black onyx jewels that he didn't recognize adorned her neck, ears, and hair.

"Their majesties loaned it to me." She commented absent mindedly. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah its—I've been really worried about you, Magelet." He touched her cheek gently.

She smiled a little and rested her head against his chest. "I'm sorry." He heard her murmur. Despite the eyes he knew were on them, he couldn't help but hold her close for just a moment; it was good to have his Magelet back.

That night Numair sat at the writing desk in his room wearing only a pair of black breeches. Once he finished his report to Jon he could get some sleep, something he had not had in a couple of nights. However, at this moment the image of a woman in a long black dress kept throwing his train of thought off the tracks. He ran his hands through his loose hair and put his pen back to the paper. At that moment someone knocked on his door, he frowned at the interruption but nevertheless went to answer it.

The door opened to reveal the source of his distraction, who smiled at the sight of him. "Is this a bad time?" She asked when all he gave her was a slightly shocked expression.

"No" Numair replied, realizing that he was blocking her from entering the room. "I just thought you would be in bed?"

She shook her head. "I couldn't sleep. I wanted to see you."

He stepped aside and let her into the room, shutting the door behind her. She glanced over at his desk where the half written letter lay. "Are you sure I'm not inte—"

He placed a finger over her lips. "I wanted to see you too." He whispered, sliding his other arm around her silk covered waist and replacing his finger with his lips. She sighed as his hand brushed along her jaw and onto her neck, before traveling down her arm. It had been too long since they had had a moment alone like this. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed her back, her lips firm against his and the kiss became more and more passionate. Her finger ran into his hair. Mithros she was so damnably desirable.

Now her hands were moving along his back. He could feel her nails gently raking his skin and it made him shiver. Suddenly he was overwhelmed with the desire to go beyond kissing. His thoughts started straying to his bed and their close proximity…

"Daine…" He pulled back. This was going too far. She was testing his self control. He set her down and took a step back from her, still holding her shoulders to maintain the slight distance.

"What is it?" She whispered.

"Nothing, I just— don't you think this is going a bit far?"

Without so much as a touch of argument from him, she closed the small space between them. Running a finger slowly down his chest she looked up at him with seductive eyes and whispered. "Numair, nothing could be too far."

With all resolve and self control gone, he lifted her into his arms. He kissed her with all the passion that those burning blue eyes were creating inside of him. He could feel her shift against him, which was perfectly alright. It gave him a chance to kiss her neck and shoulders. From the corner of his eye he saw something silver flash towards his back.

His reaction was instinctive. He shoved Daine back away from him, his magic flaring up in self defense before he could control it. Daine hit the book case in his room and fell to the floor with a trickle of blood flowed just below her hair line.

"Daine!" Numair ran over to her, instantly remorseful, but he stopped when he saw, a short bladed knife a few feet from her limp hand. He wanted to deny that it was her. It could be a simulacrum made by a good mage, but he spotted her silver badger claw hanging onto the ground from her neck. No mage could reproduce the magic made by a god, not even one as powerful as him.

In a dazed and confused state, he conjured up a speaking spell. "Alanna, can you come in here?" He half listened to her response before ending the spell and continuing to gape at the unconscious "Daine" on the floor. _There must be some logical explanation to all of this…_

"Numair­ What happened here?" Alanna said as she stepped into the room, her eyes soaking in the odd scene before her.

"She tried to kill me." Numair stammered.

"Daine, tri—"

"No! No, not Daine, whoever that is tried to kill me!" He pointed his finger at the fallen girl.

"But, Numair isn't that Daine?"

"It can't be. I don't know. I—" He paused as he heard the door open behind them. They both turned around just as a flash of pale blue light brought their worlds to darkness.

AN: haha, the super secret double cliffie move. Muahaha

No threats this time, you guys deserve another chapter without any reviews at all. Not that I'd say no to them….


	10. Parleys and Pacts

AN: Hey everyone, happy early Christmas gift from me. Hopefully I'll get another one of these out while I'm on break, but no promises. I realized that I never planned a way to answer the cliffie from last chapter, so I need to work on that. You and Numair probably should know that. Oh, and for those of you who like my fic "Surrender" expect the final chapter of that soon.

Disclaimer: blah blah blah

Chapter 10- Parleys and Pacts (you know these alliterations are getting difficult)

"Your Majesty, I beg your pardon, but I think that you are making a mistake."

"'Making a mistake,' how so?"

"I believe you are underestimating Master Salmalin's value in this affair."

"And what exactly is that?" King Kristopher gazed down at his subject.

"Master Salmalin is a _black robe mage_ trained in the art of war magic at the University in Carthak. His skills surely rival those of any of the kingdom's other mages. If he fought for Tyra he would be a great asset in the war."

King Kristopher sat back in his chair, thinking over these words. The mage would be an asset a great one at that, but how to control him. "Very well, I will take your words into consideration." The subject understood the dismissal for they stood and bowed to the king before leaving through the large wooden door where Captain Blaine Zelene was entering.

"Your Majesty." Blaine bowed deeply.

"Tell me that you have good news, Captain Zelene."

"I do, your majesty. The plan was successful; we have captured both the mage and the Lioness."

"Very good, and are they both in the dungeon with the girl?"

"The mage is, but the Lioness we have elsewhere under the influence of dreamrose."

"You have indeed brought me good news Blaine. Now if you will excuse me, I believe that I owe my cousin Jonathan a letter."

"As you wish my lord, and please let me know if there is any other way which I can be of service to you."

"Thank you, Captain, I will." Blaine bowed again, and then turned to leave. "Captain Zelene," Blaine turned around, "there is one other thing."

Daine awoke to what sounded like three people coming down the marble stairs to the dungeon. By the sound of it, one of them was putting up a fight. The echoing sound reverberated with sharp pain through her head. He reached up to rub it only to find a layer of dry blood streaked across her forehead. _Odd_, she thought, _I must have done that in my sleep._ "In her sleep," she was trying to remember when that was. She had no memory of the night before. She vaguely remembered returning to the cell. _Why was I out of it in the fist place?_ She pondered. Her stomach growled loudly. She didn't recall eating either.

The people did nothing to quell her confusion; on the contrary they increased it. She saw two rough looking men, pulling an agitated Numair between them. _Numair? But Blaine was going to kill him. _Suddenly a cold dread filled her. Were they going to make her watch? No, why would they risk Numair escaping just to torture her. Something here was wrong.

Blaine came down the steps behind the two men. He nodded towards a post with hand-cuffs attached to it. "Chain him." He ordered.

"But Captain," one of the guards started to argue, " 'is magic…?"

"Idiot, his magic can not work in here." Blaine retorted with more than and air of impatience.

Daine hardly heard a word of this. She was staring intently at Numair, who was staring just as intently not at her. She tried time and time again to catch his eye, but he avoided her. She stopped her quest for a moment to examine him. Apart from looking a bit weary he seemed fine. She wondered how Blaine had done it. Not even Ozorne had managed to capture Numair. _But this time Numair didn't know he was being hunted_. A voice in the back of her mind reminded her. She watched the men chain Numair to the post. Her anxiety was building every moment. _I wish he would look at me!_ She thought fervently. Then Numair did look at her, but he didn't meet her eyes. Instead, she felt his stare directed at her head, at the place where the cut was. _What does he know? _ She began to ponder, but her thought were interrupted as the two men came in to pull her out of the cell.

She too was taken to a post with chains opposite the room from Numair's. Only then did Numair look at her. He must have seen something in her eyes, because his expression immediately changed. "Daine," he began, but his words were cut short by one of the guards backhanding him, causing his lip to bleed.

"No!" Blaine scolded the guard. "If he wishes to talk to the girl let him speak." Numair's eyes were now darting intently between Daine and Blaine. Daine thought she saw a shadow of fear in them mixed with curiosity. She too began to wonder just what the captain had planned. "So, mage," he began to speak, "His Majesty King Kristopher has a proposition for you.

Numair's eyes jerked to Blaine. "I'm listening." He responded coolly.

"You are to return to service in your home country. You will be given all the greatest luxuries Tyra can afford and of course the favor of his majesty. Titles will be given to your family, and a noble marriage will be arranged for your sister."

"And if I refuse?" Numair dared him.

"Oh, you won't." Blaine drew out a long thin knife, and with a coy smile he touched the cold metal to Daine's throat. She flinched and tried to move away, but the chains and her fear of hitting the knife kept her from struggling more. "It would really be a shame to scar something so pretty, don't you agree?" He observed her for a moment. "You really do have good taste, mage." Blaine's other hand strayed across her face and brushed through a few dark curls away.

Numair lunged uselessly against the chains that bound him. His eyes shot pure venom at Blaine as he practically growled "You wouldn't dare touch her."

"True," Blaine admitted, "if I killed her now it would be a waste, and Tyra still wouldn't have its mage. Besides, I can think of many other things I could do to her first." The look he shot Numair caused him to fight the chains again. "His Majesty does not have all day, mage. Choose."

Numair opened his mouth to speak, Daine was sure she knew what was on his mind and she had to stop him. "Numair, don't! Don't let them use you against Tortall. I'm not worth that!"

"Silence!" Blaine yelled, kicking her in the ribs. She heard a snap, followed shortly by a white hot pain in her side. She collapsed as much as the post and chains would allow.

"Leave her alone!" Numair shouted at Blaine. "This concerns me, not her. Let her go."

"I'm sure if you agree to his Majesty's request that can be arranged." Blaine shot Numair a wry smile.

Daine's eyes were begging him not to let his heart acquiesce to the very trap that had been set for it. Numair met her eyes in a silent battle of wills. Blaine glanced between them. "Perhaps you need some time to think about this." He nodded his head at the two guards who unceremoniously unchained the two captives and tossed them into cells, Daine back into hers and Numair into the one adjacent to it.

Once in the cell Daine leaned against the cold stone wall, trying to breath through the pain in her side. She put her head between her knees to hold off a faint.

"Daine?" Numair crept over to the bars that separated his cell from Daine's. 'Magelet, are you alright." The pain in his voice momentarily distracted her from her own pain.

"I'm fine, Numair. I think I have a few cracked ribs, that's all. It's nothing serious. She added to calm the look on his face. He was willing to let her get away with that lie for his sanity's sake. "What about you?" She asked "What has happened since they imprisoned me, and how in the name of the Goddess did they catch you?"

"An odd expression crossed his face. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" She asked, trying to decipher his expression.

"Nothing, it's not important. I guess Captain Zelene caught me."

"Blaine?"

"Yes, he has the gift."

"_The Gift," _she practically snorted, "Numair, you are one of the most powerful mages in the world. You can't possibly be telling me that after you escaped Ozorne _twice_ Blaine who can't have that powerful of a gift, manages to capture you without acquiring so much as a scratch?"

"You flatter me, Daine, but you must remember that I was prepared then. I knew that Ozorne would come after me." She still wasn't convinced. There was something in his eyes that told her he was lying. _But why would he lie about this?_

She too crept carefully over to the bars and slipped her fingers through to touch his face. Her fingers lightly brushed his broken lip and he flinched. "Sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be, you are suffering far more than I am." He sighed and moved away from her. He looked restless and preoccupied.

"What is it?" She asked through the cold steel that separated them. She longed to move close to him so they could comfort each other. The taunting divider was torture.

His eyes darted over her, from the cut on her head to the dirt that marked her blouse where Blaine had kicked her. He sighed. "Magelet, I will not let them hurt you anymore." He promised to her and vowed to himself.

"Numair, you can't give into them." She argued, showing her infamous stubborn nature..

"I will not let them hurt you." He repeated firmly, he came back to the bars and picked up her hand, giving it a squeeze for affect.

She jerked it away; her eyes were full of a resentful anger. "You know, when Ozorne imprisoned me in Carthak, he said he did it because he knew you loved me."

Numair nodded quietly. "He never quite lost his touch for reading my emotions." He agreed with a slightly bitter edge to his voice.

"Yes, and my point is that even before we even recognized our feelings, Ozorne was using me against you. And now we come to this place, and they…"

Numair spotted a tear rolling down her cheek. She looked as though she were fighting back more tears for the sake of her ribs. "'They' what, Magelet?" He asked softly.

"I don't want to be your weakness, Numair." She whispered to the stone floor. "I don't to be an instrument that your enemies use to hurt you or trap you into doing something." Frustration hung in her words as a few more tears fell.

Numair leaned against the bars. A feeling of helplessness like he had never known overwhelmed him. He needed her to understand. "Daine," he began, organizing his thoughts, "why did you destroy the palace in Carthak?"

She looked at him like he was insane. How could he not know the answer to that? "I did it because I thought Ozorne had killed you," and she whispered as she realized the intention of the question "because I loved you."

He gave her a sad smile. "Exactly, you love me and that love motivated you to avenge me. Tell me, if our positions were reversed would you not be willing to do anything to try and save me?"

She didn't have to think about that, her own words echoing in her mind did it for her. _You can't kill Numair! I'll do anything your King demands, just please let him go! _ "Yes, yes I would." She answered firmly.

He brought her hand through the bars again and gently brought his lips to it. "As would I sweet one." His dark eyes met hers and she wished again that she did not have to see them through steel bars. "I would do anything for you happiness. So tell me, what would make you happy?"

"I want us to work together," she responded at once, "and I want neither of us to give up without a fight."

He smiled. "And how do you propose we begin this fight?"

She gave a short laugh and was rewarded with a pain in her side. "I have no idea." She admitted.

"Well, then Magelet," he said, laughing a bit himself, "I think I know where we should start."

AN: Not my greatest work, but this was sort of a transition thing, and hey, it _was _an update


	11. Tricks and Tricksters

A/N: You know, I think at some point in history, the original person who said "quality over quantity" was misquoted. I think what they actually said was "quality over quickness," but some pro-quantity guy wrote it down wrong. Yep, so that is the moral for today kiddies. Speed isn't everything.

I go back to hel-school tomorrow, and I start a new AP course. In other words, I might be a bit preoccupied, but don't worry, this is my top priority.

Chapter 11- Tricks and Tricksters

The next morning one of the guards, the one who had hit Numair, brought them some porridge. It was cold and plain, but Daine whipped hers down, and her stomach continued growling for more. Numair, on the other hand could only pick at his, something else was troubling him.

"Excuse me," he called to the guard, "I was wondering if you could tell me what happened to Lady Alanna?"

"Da red'ead? Your king ransomed 'er yesterday."

"Ransomed?" Numair sat up. Daine stared at him, trying to understand what this meant.

"Yeah, I had it from 'is majesty's scribe that they offered da both of you for a bit more, but your king, 'e didn't take it."

"What exactly was the--?"

"Boris!" Blaine's voice rang out from the stairway. "I told you not to speak with the prisoners." The man looked well reprimanded, he averted his eyes and proceeded to haul Daine roughly out of her cell and return her to her former position at the post. She saw the other guard doing the same with Numair.

Blaine paced between the two of them, eyeing them coldly in turn. "So mage, have you reached a decision yet?" Numair stared stubbornly ahead. He was thinking of what he had promised to Daine, but a growing fear was tormenting him inside. "No?" Blaine smiled cruelly. "Then perhaps I can persuade you."

He drew out a knife, the same one he had used the day before. He pressed the blade to Daine's upper arm, and without taking his eyes off of Numair he turned it so it sliced neatly into her flesh, making blood run down her arm. The pain was not intense, not compared to other wounds she had received, or her still throbbing ribs, but still she saw Numair flinch as though the knife had gone into him and he begged her with his eyes to let him give in. "What will it be mage." Blaine slid the knife up to her neck; she felt the cold metal start to turn…

"No!" At first she thought her voice had echoed, but then she looked at Numair and realized that they had spoken at the same time. "Use me." She continued before Numair could say whatever stupid thing he had planned.

"Excuse me?" Blaine scoffed. "I believe I already found a use for you Miss Sarrasri."

However, he moved the blade from her neck and to his side.

"Tell me Captain, are you the only mage in Tyra?" She tried him, feeling more confident now that the knife was off of her.

"Of course I am not!" He voice was raw with agitation at her ignorance. "His Majesty has an entire team of mages, many more powerful than me."

"I figured as much, then why do you need Numair?" The mage in question was staring at her with a mixture of disbelief and curiosity.

"Because he is a powerful mage and he would be a great benefit in an invasion of Tortall."

"Tortall has other powerful mages, the King himself, and Numair's powers are no match against the ancient magic in the dominion jewel." Now Numair simply looked offended.

"Is there a point to this rambling, because right now I would like to slit your throat just to silence you." Blaine answered caustically.

"My point, Captain, is that it will take more than one powerful mage to defeat Tortall on its own soil. King Jonathan can make the very earth rise up against Tyra's army. But with my magic I can summon up armies of animals to fight for you. I can make Tortall's knight's horses turn on them, and send scouts to betray their positions."

Numair's mouth was hanging open slightly as he listened to her. _What are you doing? _His eyes seemed to say.

_Just trust me._ Hers read back.

"So you will willingly fight for Tyra?" Blaine questioned Daine after a moment of consideration.

"In exchange for Numair's freedom, yes I will." She fixed Captain Zelene's ice blue stare with her own stormy one.

He weighed the idea in his head, before turning to the guard beside Numair. "Let him go." The guard undid Numair's cuffs. Numair rubbed his wrists where the metal had been. His eyes were still on Daine who was being unchained herself. "Go on, Mage." Blaine told him. "Tyra has no more business with you. Go back to your king."

Daine watched Numair; he had that look in his eyes. It was the look he always got when he was about to do something reckless. "Wait," Blaine turned to look at him. "I'll fight too."

"Pardon?" He had clearly caught the Captain off guard.

"I will stay and fight for Tyra."

"Numair, no, you can't!" Daine called to him. "You have to go and fight for the king."

"What king?" Numair responded with an edge of bitterness to his voice. "The king who chose to ransom Alanna and left us here to goddess knows what fate?"

"Numair, I'm sure that Jon—"

"That's beside the point, Daine. I'm not going to fight against you." His eyes met hers and she completely forgot where she was or who was with her. She ran to him and threw her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck as he lifted her into his embrace.

He lowered her to the ground and she looked up at him. Helpless tears were building in her eyes. "Numair, I…"

"I know, Magelet, and that's why I can't leave you."

Blaine looked as though Midwinter had come early. "Well, I believe his majesty will be very pleased. You know of course mage, that if you put one toe out of line you just might find that your little, what did you call her, 'magelet" might accidentally drown herself in the lake," Daine stared with curiosity as Blaine drew a long chain from under his shirt and on the end she saw some sort of crudely cut crystal with what appeared to be a shiny thread wrapped around it, "or perhaps, throw herself off of a mountain side."

She looked at Numair. He must have understood what it was because his face bore no curiosity at all, instead it held an odd mixture of hate, fear, and oddly enough, understanding. "You have had that all along haven't you?" He asked Blaine coolly.

"Surprised? I thought for sure a great mind such as yours would have figured it out by now. Perhaps I am mistaken, but I thought that the two of you were too close to try to kill each other. Although, judging by state we found her in, perhaps not."

"Numair, what is he talking about? When did he find me?"

"I'll tell you later, Daine." Numair responded firmly, his eyes not leaving whatever it was that Blaine had on the end of that chain.

Dissatisfied and frustrated she followed Numair's gaze. Something seemed familiar about that dark thread, she thought to herself as she brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. Some thing very familiar… Then in a flash it came to her. "It's a focus." She said aloud, more to herself than to anyone particular in the room.

"Why yes it is, you have taught her well, mage, I'll give you credit for that." He directed at Numair. "You see, my sweet, I got the hair from you when I first imprisoned you and that night I created this and had you run a little errand for me." He held up the knife he had used to threaten her with. "I believe Master Salmalin recognized this."

Daine turned to look at Numair. Surely Blaine didn't mean what she thought he did.

"Are you going to tell her, mage," Blaine asked, "or should I?"

Numair swallowed and looked at her. It should come from him. He knew it, but he wanted to save her from the pain that night had caused him. "Daine, you tried to kill me, and I defended myself that is how you got that cut on your head."

He looked away from her, but not before she could see the regret in his eyes. She wanted him to hold her again. She wanted to tell him that she was sorry and that anything he did was forgiven. However, this time she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. The knowledge that Blaine was able to control her, that he had controlled her and used her against her loved ones crept under her skin, making her feel like something vile and contaminated. She shivered a bit, despite the fact that the room was not exceptionally cold.

"Well," Blaine seemed to either not notice or not care about the awkwardness, "now that everyone understands what is at stake here, I think I can safely escort you to your rooms."

"We only require one room." Numair interjected.

"Very well then, I'll go prepare one for you. Wait here." Blaine left the cell leaving Daine and Numair alone with the two guards.

Numair looked awkwardly between the guards and Daine. He was debating whether or not to Daine would be embarrassed if he went over and kissed her. One look at her face answered his question. "Daine, what is it?"

"I tried to kill you, Numair." She whispered to the air in disbelief. "I tried to kill you and I forced you to hurt me."

"Daine," he stepped over and wrapped her in his arms, "it wasn't as though you did it intentionally. You can't help what a focus orders you to do."

"How did I try to do it?"

"Daine, do you really—"

"I want to know, Numair, I feel like I lost a part of my life and even if I don't really want it, I need to know that it happened."

He nodded. "You tried to stab me in the back with Blaine's knife."

She nodded, she wanted to process that, but her mind seemed so numb. "and you hit my head?"

"Actually a bookcase did the actual hitting; I just knocked you into it." He looked at her with so much regret. "I'm so sorry, dearest, I didn't know."

"You're sorry, Numair. All you did was defend yourself. I'm the one who tried to kill you. How could he control me without my even knowing it?" She stamped the floor in frustration.

_On second thought,_ thought Numair, _perhaps a hug is exactly what she needs._ He stepped over and pulled her against him. "What if we agree that we are both sorry, and vow to never attack each other again?" That got a small smile. "Don't worry, Magelet," he whispered into her ear, "we'll take care of that focus."

Daine smiled and kissed his cheek, just as Blaine returned to take them to their room. They followed Blaine up several of the palaces stairways until they reached a room far away from their original ones. Blaine unlocked the room and handed the key to Numair. Before they could enter he turned to them "Remember Daine, try to escape and I will find you, and when I do mage, there won't be anything left for you to find."

Numair shut the door behind them and then warded the room. He turned around and grinned, "Well, Magelet, it seems our plan is working."

Daine nodded, but there was a look of reservation on her face. "We can't proceed until we destroy the focus?"

"Yes, that does will slow things down." He ran his fingers pensively through his hair.

"So, I'm guessing that you are going into your own world until you figure out how to destroy it?" She asked him with a voice full of mocking as she went over to sit on the bed.

"That depends," he flashed her a suggestive smile, "what else would you have me do?"

"A single room?" She cocked an eyebrow at him, ignoring the question.

"I thought it would be easier to talk to you if we shared a room." He noticed her still inquisitive expression. "I'm sleeping on the floor."

"Okay, I'll be alright with the room as long as I get to sleep on the floor."

Numair had difficulty masking his relief. "If you insist, love." She smiled at him.

"So, any ideas?" She asked, changing the subject.

"A couple, but you might not like them."

"Let me hear them, then I'll decide that for myself."

"Stubborn" she heard Numair mutter under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Hmm," he looked up feigning casualness, "oh, nothing, love."

"I'm sure." She grinned wickedly and then hurled one of the pillows at his head.

He shot her a glare, pretending to be disgruntled, but the second she looked away he tossed the pillow back at her, knocking a few curls to the other side of her part. She shot him an equally disapproving look. "Oh, you'll pay for that master mage."

He gave her a wicked grin. "Do your worse." He pushed his papers aside a little a little reluctantly. Somehow he knew that he would not be getting any more work done for the night.

A/N: okay guys, bad news. I'm at the end of my pre-written scenes so things might be moving a little slower for this next chapter (yes, it's possible) I'd still appreciate some reviews. Thanks to everyone who gave me such nice words about last chapter. You guys are what keep me writing.

Thanks to TRWC for giving Boris his name, and congrats to Hoshi for being the only one who guessed the focus thing.


	12. Acceptance and Acting

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I do have two good explanations though. One, since I changed things around to let you guys know about the focus sooner I had to redo my story plan. Big thanks to Tortall's Resident Wildchild for helping me with that. Two, I had to get a new computer and more specifically I had to get a mac. I know nothing about macs so that has been a difficult transition and it took three weeks for me to even get the software I needed. In the mean time I had to sell my other comp to pay for the new one so I have been without a word processing unit. Try doing homework like that. Good news for all you Edeline fans, she gets some more page-time in this chapter. I ask that before you start writing a flame in your mind you read this chapter all the way through. Don't be hasty.

Chapter 12- Acceptance and Acting

"…Do you swear to honor and loyally serve their majesties Kristopher and Nicola?"

"I do." Daine responded in chorus with Numair who knelt beside her as they were sworn into Tyra's court. With this final vow, King Kristopher stood and welcomed them to his service. Daine hardly heard a word of this. She was too busy thinking of how greatly her life had changed in just a month. She never thought when she came to Tyra that things would turn out this way. She tugged at the sleeves of her stiff green formal mages robe. She felt silly wearing the same type of garment she'd seen on Numair several times. Only, on Numair the robe had seemed noble and impressive, on her she was sure it just looked ridiculous. She was jerked out of her reverie by Numair bowing beside her, and saying words of thanks to the King and Queen. She responded with the best curtsey she could scramble up. King Kristopher gazed critically down at her, less than impressed. She was all too aware of her precarious position. They wanted Numair. She would have to prove her quality. The people of Tyra cheered for their new black robe and wild mage, but Daine's stomach still turned with uneasiness. She must have looked pale for she felt Numair take her hand and when she glanced at him he wore a worried expression. She gave him a slight shake of her head and then stepped off to join their majesties for a banquet being thrown in their honor.

Unfortunately Daine could not enjoy the banquet at all. Her mind was too fixed on what had to be done to enjoy the fine food and drink. "Huh?" She responded she was aware that Duke Melna, who sat beside her, had asked her something. She knew her reply was rude, but it was the first thing that had come to mind.

"I've head that your gift allows you to communicate with animals?" The good-natured man asked again.

"Yes it does, Your Grace." She tried to make up for her previous rudeness

"I raise hunting dogs. I was wondering if you could have a word with them for me? Their contentment is very important to me you see."

"I'd love too. I'm always willing to help a fellow friend of animals." The back of Daine's mind reminded her to be cautious, just look at what Ozorne had done, but she dismissed it. There was no evil in this man's green eyes.

The dinner was followed by a ball. Their majesties opened the first dance, and, as Numair had previously informed her, they were expected to follow their majesties example. The stares of all the noble subjects of Tyra seemed to beat down on her. Not even Numair's company could make her feel completely at ease. She felt him squeeze her hand gently, and she gave him a feeble smile. She knew that everyone else would join them, eventually; it was just a matter of time.

She was right, in a matter of moments other couples began to fill in the empty space and the situation became less awkward.

"Feeling better?"

She looked up and gave Numair a weak smile. She has almost forgotten he was there in all her nervousness. "I think I can do this."

"Does it help to know that you look beautiful?"

She laughed. "I'm wearing the most unflattering robe known to mankind, Numair."

He grinned. "Still,­" Suddenly, Numair paused. When he turned she saw Captain Zelene standing behind him. "May I?" The Captain indicated Daine. She saw Numair's jaw tighten. Under any other circumstances he probably would have given Blaine a very rude answer, but instead he just gave him a very curt bow and left the floor. Blaine stepped up to her and chastely put his hand on her waste. She clasped her other hand in his and gripped his fingers perhaps a little harder than necessary.

"You just love irritating him, don't you?" She asked Blaine, indicating Numair who was making his way through the crowd and off the floor.

"Actually, My Lady, I wanted to speak with you and this seemed a prime opportunity. But yes, I do enjoy annoying Salmalin." He smirked and he knew she wouldn't believe him if he had tried to deny it anyways.

"You wanted to talk to me?" She said it like it was a very unlikely story.

"As a matter of fact I did. I want to apologize to you for what happened." He suddenly sounded very serious.

"Apologize? For what, threatening to kill me?" _I can't believe his man!_ She thought incredulously.

"You and I will likely meet together on some meeting for His Majesty and it would be best if there was nothing between us, especially enmity. I know you won't believe me, but I truly am sorry. You must know how it feels to be torn between doing what is right and what your king asks of you."

"I'm afraid I don't. What you did my king would never ask of me, or anyone else, for that matter."

"You king is Kristopher now, lady. Believe me, the sooner you reconcile with that the better." She thought she caught a hint of bitterness in his voice that made her curious.

"You sound like you speak from experience."

"I do. I'm not originally from here. I came here as a refugee from Scanra, after a particularly harsh winter sparked a famine. Joining the military seemed the only sensible thing to do, so I did it."

"What about your family?"

"Died in the famine." She could tell he was trying to be matter of fact and failing.

"I don't have a family either." She didn't know why she told him that.

"You see, we do have something in common. Do we have an accord then?" She shot him back a look of slight disgust.

"I'm not so naive as to be won over that quickly, Captain. I still don't trust you. "She responded with unnecessary stiffness.

"My, you are a stubborn one. Remind me to show more appreciation for Salmalin's willpower. You must have been a treat to woo."

"He didn't 'woo' me because Numair knows I am not that sort of woman. That idea obviously hadn't occurred to you which is the reason why you are who you are and Numair is who he is."

Blaine gave a dry laugh. "Alright, lady, you have won this round. I cannot take this conversation any longer."

"Fine, then as my prize you stop calling me 'lady' I don't care what His Majesty proclaimed, the title makes me uncomfortable." She allowed him a small smile.

"Whatever you say—"

"'Daine' will do."

"Whatever you say, Daine, then." At that moment the music stopped, ending the dance and it changed to a completely foreign tune. "May, I have another dance?" Blaine was looked at her expectantly.

"I really should find, Numair." She started to leave, but he caught her hand. "Please don't. This is a traditional Tyran dance and I would love to teach it to you." When she hesitated he added. "Besides, I believe that Master Salmalin is already occupied."

Daine followed his gaze and indeed spotted him dancing with none other than Lady Edeline. Feeling confused and little hurt she took Blaine's outstretched hand. He showed her how to place it on his arm and then began guiding her through the steps of the dance. She quickly caught on. Her skills on horseback gave her rhythm that made dancing natural to her. She couldn't help but glance over at Numair and Lady Edeline for a bit. She watched the taller woman lean her head in to whisper something into Numair's ear. She saw him smile, the skin on their faces almost touched.

"She's pretty." Lady Edeline commented to Numair. She was surprised, but pleased that he had asked her for a dance.

"Hmm.." Numair commented, his mind was on Daine and Blaine. "Yes," he responded, coming back to his senses. "She is quite pretty isn't she?"

"They usually are with you." Edeline smiled slyly at him.

Numair smiled. "I believe you were just paying yourself a compliment."

"Perhaps." She responded vaguely.

"That was rather un-coy of you. What would Adrian have to say?" Numair knew Edeline's husband, Sir Adrian, from his days in Tyra. He was a kind man, but very concerned with propriety.

Edeline laughed. "Ah, Adrian hasn't had a proper challenge since you left this palace." There was a part of the dance where they were facing each other. As she stepped around him her eyes met his directly. "What happened to you Arram, in Carthak? They told us­ they told us you were dead."

He shrugged a bit. "My own family thought I was dead, Ede. It was necessary for a time."

She nodded. "Aralyn told me that, but I guess I always thought you would come back."

He turned to look at her. His eyes met hers and he saw something strange in them. It had never occurred to him that his leaving might have hurt her. He had always thought it was for the best. No, he knew it was for the best. She had Adrian and the life she wanted and he had Daine.

"Arram?" He looked at her and their eyes met. He has forgotten how those blue eyes had once captivated him. Suddenly, where they were now was at the back of his mind, and he was eighteen years old again; all he saw was her. In a daze, he stopped dancing, pulled her closer and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Instantly, Numair realized what he had done and he spun around, hoping against hope that she had not noticed. However, that was more than he could hope for. She was staring at him, and then without a word she ran out of the room. "Daine!" He turned to run after her. Someone's hand slammed into his chest. Startled and angry he glared at Captain Zelene.

Before he could complain Blaine silenced him. "Let her go." He stormed off towards the door Daine had fled through.

Blaine hurried into the halls and paused for a second, thinking. After a moment he ran down a corridor and up a winding staircase. He opened the door and was not met by the usual rustle of feathers. All the palace's pigeons were standing or perched around the girl who sat in the straw beneath the window. "Daine?" he walked over quietly. There was something disturbing about seeing a flock of birds that didn't flee from motion or sudden sound. The birds shifted a bit to let him through. He could tell she had been crying. Now she was pensively stroking a bird on her finger. Her eyes looked mildly glazed over as though she were blocking out what happened. "Daine?"

"Leave me alone." She didn't bother to look up at him.

"Look, Daine, I know I am not your favorite person."

"To say the least." She mumbled.

He gave a dry laugh. "Yes, to say the least," he became serious again and he knelt beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder "but Daine, that was horrible. You don't deserve to have him treat you like that."

"What do you know, you don't know him." Her lip was shaking and he knew she was fighting back tears. "Apparently I don't even know him." With that she couldn't control herself any longer, tears started to run down her cheeks completely unchecked. He slipped his arm around her and held her face to his shoulder where he felt her hot tears soaking through.

After a few minutes she got herself under control and realized the awkward position she was in. Sitting up, she wiped the excess water from her face. Blaine must have felt that was his cue to leave because he stood up and headed for the exit.

"Wait!" She stood up too. He turned around to look at her, he was only one step away. "Thank you. You really didn't have to do that. I haven't exactly been nice to you, not that you didn't deserve that, but this was definitely more that I deserved in return."

He walked over so that he was standing directly in front of her. "You are right, Daine. You haven't treated me in any way that I did not deserve, Daine. I owed this to you. You've made me see things that I didn't want to see, but in the long run I might someday thank you for that."

She looked up at him. It was easier at her height to meet his almost translucent blue eyes with her stormy ones than to see into Numair's dark ones. For a moment she just looked at him, then she felt herself in an almost surreal state press her mouth against his.

His reaction was almost instant. He pulled her almost roughly into his arms and she tangled her hands in his hair all the while closing her eyes, thinking of Numair, but he wasn't Numair. She jerked away from him, her eyes darting about in a bewildered way. "I'm sorry, that was wrong." She made to run away and then paused. "Please don't tell anyone." Then she ran out the door, bidding a silent farewell to her winged companions. She continued to run down the corridors past rows of school room doors before ducking into one particularly dusty class room. The man sitting on one of the desks looked up as she entered. He immediately walked over to her.

"Did you get them?"

She shook from her fingers into his hand three strands of pale yellow hair. "I got them."

"Do I want to know?" He cringed.

"You'd be happier if you didn't"

"In that case, spare me the details, Magelet. I will simply be satisfied at the fulfillment of our mission. Though I must comment, your acting skills are far better than I would have predicted them to be. I never knew you had it in you."

"Well you don't know everything about me Master Salmalin." The dark room hid the twinkle in her eye.

"No," he held up the hairs, "and in some instances I am grateful for that."

"Let just say, you can call us even." She laughed at the horrified expression on his face. "I hope Edeline is not going to get in trouble for this."

"She assured me that Adrian would be fine."

Daine nodded. "We should get some sleep." She moved for the door, but paused when he didn't follow.

"Go sleep, Magelet. I myself will take to the library." He held up the hairs again. "I don't anticipate being able to sleep until this task is complete."

She nodded understandingly and stood on her toes to give him a quick goodnight kiss.

A/N: There you have it. Sorry it was short; I'll try and do better. I know no one is really reading this anymore, but those of you who are can review if you want.


	13. Focuses and Facts

AN: my usual, sorry about the update speed blah blah blah. The good news is that I found the ideal coffee shop for writing in. The bad news is that come the fall, I move away from it…

Disclaimer: I will deplete my life's savings to buy Numair on e-bay. Until then…

Chapter 13- Focus and Facts

Daine blinked as brilliant sunlight flooded through her closed eyelids. Sunlight…she sat up sharply-- it was morning. Apparently she had fallen asleep, despite her attempt to wait up for Numair. She had been concerned about him falling asleep somewhere and being discovered with the focus. Much to her relief, her vision cleared and she spotted Numair, hunched over the desk in their room, snoring lightly. She smiled to herself and walked over to him, pulling a blanket around her as she went, to shield herself from the cool morning air. She glanced over his shoulder and saw that he had been writing what appeared to be a letter, but whatever code or language it was in, she could not read it. Just as she was leaning down to wake him she spotted something that caused her to clap her hand over her mouth in order to stifle a giggle. Numair's hair had fallen loose from his tie and a chunk of it lay dipped in his inkwell.

"Numair." She touched his shoulder gently, hoping to wake him softly so as to warn him about his hair. Unfortunately, he opened his eyes, appearing confused about his whereabouts, he sat up quickly and his hair fell against his face with a wet smack. The expression on his face, torn between disgust and horror, destroyed Daine's self-control. She burst out laughing, fueling Numair's indignant air.

He ran over to the washbasin the maid had left out the night before, and furiously tried to rectify his situation. When finished, he grabbed the towel, blotted his hair, and turned to a still laughing Daine. "Well, I'm glad you found that so amusing," he quipped, attempting to sound irritated, but she could tell he was a little amused.

She tried hard to stop laughing and finally stifled it to a strained grin. "What were you doing anyway?" She asked to change the subject.

"I was writing to Jon." Numair ran his fingers through his hair, expression suddenly serious. He had a look of weariness she knew did not come from just one bad night's sleep.

"Is it finished?" She asked, nodding at the small box on the desk that she assumed held the focus or its pieces.

He nodded. "It's finished." There was something reserved in the look on his face that made her curious.

"Numair, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Magelet—only, are you sure we should go through with this? If you get caught, Daine, it's treason! They'll kill you, and I just don't know if I can let you take that risk."

"Numair, I know it's a risk, but the risk will be greater if we allow Blaine to keep the power to control me. I'm not sure if he is necessarily so much of a risk, but the others, King Kristopher, and everyone…"

"What do you mean you're 'not sure Blaine is a risk'? Daine, the man threatened to kill you. It's his fault that we are in this position in the first place!"

"He was following orders, Numair. It's really not his fault that his king orders him to do horrible things." She questioned the words as soon as they left her mouth. _Since when do I defend Blaine?_

"Orders do not have to be obeyed." Numair grumbled.

"They do if you want to live; you know that better than anyone."

He sighed. "I know, and I'm sorry I raised my voice to you, Magelet. I suppose the only excuse I can offer is that my worries for your safety seem to be affecting my nerves."

"I won't get caught."

"You don't know that." Their eyes met in a staring match.

"You are underestimating me, and you're forgetting about my magic. I can disguise myself at any moment if necessary."

"Yes, but your magic also tends to leave around an incriminating pile of clothing," he countered

She shook her head. He could be such a stubborn man. "Our plan is a good one, Numair. As long as we both follow it I should not run into any trouble. Besides, I got the hair without any trouble, didn't I? I did that without any magical aid."

"Yes, I suppose you did." He stared at her for a moment, a sly smile appearing on his face, and then added. "Daine, how did you get the hair?" He pleaded with her for at least the fourth time since she had returned with it.

She grinned, loving that she had something on him like this. "You really don't want to know, Numair."

"You keep saying that, and yet I am still curious, therefore, your assessment of my degree of interest is inconclusive."

"And you aren't going to confuse me into telling you either!"

"Some other time then." He grinned, not yet resigned. "Right now," He held up a prewritten letter in an envelope with a very official looking seal, "I have a letter to deliver." He handed her a much simpler version of the same letter. "In case he wants proof."

She nodded. "Oh, and Numair," she called as he headed for the door, "if it is any consolation if they catch me they will probably be able to trace the focus back to you so you will die for treason as well."

He laughed and looked a little surprised. "You know, oddly that is almost comforting." She smiled then turned and watched him leave to set their plan into action.

Later that evening Daine stood in the hall outside of Blaine's door, nervously smoothing the creases out of her blue linen skirt. She turned to the door, and knocked firmly. Numair winked at her from his position where the door, once open, would block him from view. Sure enough, the door opened and Blaine leaned out. His slightly annoyed expression changed as soon as he spotted Daine.

"Daine—"

"I assume you got the same letter I did?" She held up the piece of paper Numair had given her earlier.

"Yes, the letter, right..." He looked like he had something on his mind. He glanced up and down the hall, not seeing the hidden Numair behind the door, he looked back at her. "Would you like to come in?"

"I think that will be easier than meeting in the hall." She stepped into the room, trying to keep her gaze from the door and her mind on the task at hand.

"The King of course, would like to meet with the two of us, but I thought things would be easier on you if we met first so that I can fill you in on Tyra's," he hesitated, "military procedure."

"You do know that I was involved with Tortall's military during the Immortals War?"

Blaine nodded. "I had heard that. However, I also heard that you have a…less formal relationship with Tortall's monarchs and military leaders. Therefore, this situation will be rather different."

She nodded. He did have a point. "Alright, consider me open for instruction." She conceded.

He drew out a map that showed Tyra and the countries that surrounded it, including the parts of Tortall that touched the River Drell. "You and I will be heading towards Scanra via the River Drell. Tyra is looking for their support in this war." He traced the path with his finger. She nodded again, wishing she had something to say. "I do not know very much else about His Majesty's plan, and what little I do know I am not allowed to disclose to you."

"Does your job give you many secrets?" She asked more out of curiosity than anything else.

He sighed. "You have no idea." He looked uncomfortable for a moment, like the subject of secrets made him uneasy. He changed the subject. "I've heard things about your powers, but I need to know exactly what their strengths and limitations are."

"Well, my power allows me to communicate with animals, which you know," He nodded, "and to shape shift. In the Immortals war, I used my powers to have animals sabotage the other army, you know, destroy supplies and such. I'm also a fair archer."

"I see--have you ever shape shifted to spy?"

She shook her head. "There wasn't really time, but I could do that if necessary. I once put myself into the mind of a squirrel to spy, but that was before I could shape shift."

He paused and looked as though something other than shape shifting was on his mind. "Daine, I feel you should know that you cannot expect to know too much information during this war. The King—Tyra, does not like to divulge too much information even to those working for her."

"Is that really wise?"

"It's not our place to say." His message was very clear.

"What about Numair?" She asked suddenly.

"What about Master Salmalin?"

"Will he be with me?"

"He will travel with us to Scanra, but I have no information beyond that. He may or may not be with us."

She nodded, but his words did nothing to soothe her nerves. Numair might not be with me. She knew she teased him, but he really did get into more trouble without her, and now she would have his life to worry about as well as her own. Unless they changed the plan. She would have to speak with him. "Hmm?" Blaine had said something while she was thinking

"I said that I am surprised that you are so concerned about Salmalin." He sounded casual, but she could hear curiosity in his voice.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Her eyes challenged him. She knew exactly what he meant, but her eyes were answering him.

He hesitated. "I don't know, I guess I was mistaken." He stood up a little straighter, with a suddenly formal air. "Shall I take you to the training yard so that you can tell me what sort of supplies you need? And we'll need to find you a uniform." She nodded and led the way to the door. She opened it and then paused because she noticed he had not followed. "Oh, and Daine…" She shut the door gently, turning to face Blaine whose eyes suddenly looked glazed. "I wanted to give you this." He unclipped the gold chain that bore his focus from around his neck and handed it to her. She took it in her hand and the hair and crystal glowed for a moment, then it dissolved to ash. The magic was undone. While he was still under Numair's spell, Daine handed Blaine an identical gold chain. A very convincing glass crystal with a fine silk thread of brownish-grey color wrapped about it hung in the middle of the chain as Blaine put it on.

She opened the door again. "Are you coming, Blaine? I don't know my own way to the training yards you know."

"Oh," his eyes seemed clearer now, "yes, of course I'll lead the way." With that they set off down the hall, and Daine gave the tiniest of nods to Numair who was now cloaked under an invisibility illusion.

"Scanra…" Numair paced back and force as Daine sat on the bed, watching him. That was getting rather tiring as he had been pacing for quite some time, ever since he destroyed the "Blaine" focus. She was beginning to get dizzy.

"Numair, what are we going---- ,"He held up a hand to stop her, obviously too caught up in his own thoughts to speak.

"Magelet," he finally spoke and sat beside her on the bed. "I've contacted Jon. I arranged to have a group of riders meet us in Tortall, but it could be a long flight now that we are leaving from Scanra."

"A long flight?"

"It seems to be the most logical escape route. No one here knows of my shape shifting abilities; I learned that in Carthak. You, of course, will have to be more cautious about it, but you have proven yourself exceptional at getting out of tight situations." He gave her an admiring smile.

"Usually with your help." She reminded him.

"That, you can count on." He placed his hand over hers on the bed. It was hard to feel scared when he was smiling so warmly at her.

"For this to work, we are going to need to leave at the most adventitious moment."

"Which is?"

"When no one and everyone are looking at us."

"I'm afraid I'm not following you." If she had a copper for every time that happened…

He laughed. "If we sneak off in the night there will be lookouts and during the day his majesty is sure to have us watched, but what more ideal moment to suddenly disappear than in the midst of a battle."

"But won't that be difficult to coordinate."

"Yes, considering we probably will be separated for the actual fighting, but that is where these come in." He drew out his black opal, identical to the one that she wore. "We can use them to communicate, even if we are not in sight range."

She nodded. It would be difficult of course, and a risk, but when you are escaping an enemy, everything is a risk.

Numair got up, taking out what appeared to be maps. She let out a sigh of frustration.

"What was that, love?" He gave her a wry smile.

"Numair, do you think we could continue this tomorrow? I'm fair tired and I've had quite enough talk of conspiracy for one day."

"Of course," He rolled up the map again. "Sometimes I forget that you have not lived in this sort of world as long as I have. I suppose it is because you have seen more than most of your years." He surveyed her a little sadly. She knew he was recalling Carthak. Her recent imprisonment was bringing back a lot of those memories for her too.

Map stored, he stepped across the room and brushed a stray hair from her head, kissing the spot where his hand had been, and then brushing his lips gently over hers. "Sleep, Daine. Tomorrow leaves plenty of time for conspiring."

The next morning she packed their things while Numair pondered over maps. He kept mumbling things to himself or throwing rhetorical statements at her. Occasionally he would get up and pace, mumbling the entire time, then sit and write something, or mark some place on the map. She kept quiet the entire time. It was an understood thing between them. When he was like this she did nothing to interrupt his thinking. Not that she would have even wanted to. She picked at a snag in the blanket's cloth, while her mind wondered what it was that Numair had planned, and just how dangerous it was going to be.

AN: okay, so that was a really mild cliffy. You can't be too mad at me then. I'm heading off to Europe for a couple weeks and then I have college orientation, so basically don't expect another chapter 'til July. I'll be working on it, but I just won't have time to type it out.


	14. War and Wings

AN: Here is the "before July" update that some of you requested. Note the last updated date. okay, this should not be necessary, but this is just a reminder that this fic is rated T so yeah… On a good note, you get Numair's pov again. Yes, back by popular demand, Numair's thoughts! Only I edited this chapter so back by not-so-popular demand, typos!

Disclaimer: see other chapters

Chapter 14– War and Wings

The journey to Scanra was a long one and they had to travel by mage power against the currents of the River Drell. At one point, the current grew so strong that a couple of the mages used up their Gifts and Numair had to step-in. Even he was nearly drained in the battle to keep the boat afloat. For several days he lay stretched out on a bench on the boat's deck, beside Daine, right where she could keep an eye on him. They were in such close quarters that it was hard to avoid her excessive concern for his recovery. _Not_ he thought stubbornly _that I had anything to recover from._

The leaders of Scanra greeted all of the Tyrans with a warm welcome. Daine and Numair, however, were on the cooler side of that welcome as they had not— _and rightly so_ thought Numair— yet earned places as King Kristopher's trusted companions. That meant that they, along with the assembled troops of Scanra and Tyra were made to sleep in military tents outside on the palace grounds. In one of those tents, Numair sat in meditation. He was aware of Daine moving restlessly around him touching him occasionally because the tent was hardly large enough to hold its suggested number of occupants– one. Especially if that single occupant was five inches over six feet tall. Despite the close quarters, he managed to block her out along with all other distractions. There was only his magic. It swirled inside of him, burning like black and silver fire though every fiber of his being, but he was still in control— always in control. That magic which held the power to open the earth and swallow armies was his to command to the simple task of bearing a cloak to its stand. He let himself become absorbed in the peace that control brought him, that peace which kept other, more worrisome, subjects from breaking into his mind.

But no matter how much peace he may find in meditation, reality forced him to open his eyes and accept his present situation. The first thing he spotted was Daine, in the corner of their tent, nervously running her teeth over her bottom lip. He knew that expression– he had so often sought to do away with it– she was trying to repress fear and worry. He moved to her side and placed his arms loosely around her. She settled into his embrace; mutually they decided not to end the moment with words.

Finally, he took her by the shoulders and looked at her, dark eyes merging with blue. "Daine, it will be alright." He promised her; wanting to crush the fear he had seen her struggle with since they left Tyra.

"How do you know?" She retorted, taking her eyes from his and instead staring at the blank canvas walls of the tent.

"I know because the greatest risk is yours and Daine I swear I _won't_ let anything happen to you." He tightened his grip on her shoulders slightly for emphasis, bringing her eyes back to him.

"Numair, its not that simple." She said with impatience. "You can't let your own guard down to help me. We both know that. This depends on our strength as individuals, not our abilities as a team."

He sighed. Sometimes he forgot that she was not a naïve young girl. He wondered if she was ever really a naïve young girl. She had seen enough of war to know that sometimes even his best efforts failed them. "You're right, Magelet. Forgive me if you thought I was trying to give you false confidence, I only meant to keep you from worrying."

"I know," her expression softened, "and I didn't mean to be so cold. My worries got the better of me."

He offered her a warm smile. "I require no apology from you, dearest. Its only that I–"

"That you what, Numair?" She placed a small hand on his cheek.

"That I love you, and I don't know if I could ever go on without you." Once again he pulled her close to him, this time tilting her chin so that he could gently caress her lips with his own.

She felt tears building in her eyes but pushed them back. She said simply, "I love you too," then moved closer so that she was practically in his lap; their kisses grew deeper the nearer she got. He felt the familiar sensation of desire creeping through him like a fast working poison. She pulled away to look at him, her blue eyes drunk with a mixture of lust and confidence. He pulled her back to him, feeling himself succumb to her, despite his better judgment. It amazed him that a man capable of controlling a Gift as strong as his own could have all of his self-control melted away by one lovely young woman. Tentatively he moved his mouth from her lips to her neck. One of her hands left his hair and moved under his shirt. He mimicked her, sliding his hand first along her back and then up her stomach until he felt the underside of her breasts. She shifted against him, causing his hand to slide back down her body, but when he felt her lips on his ear it nearly broke though his final level of resolve.

"Daine," he moved away so that he could look at her again "I think—"

"Numair," she cut him off, pulling him gently back to her, "for once could you _not_ think."

There was no way of answering that except to take her back into his arms and pull her onto his bedroll.

They traveled by foot and horseback for five days to cross the border and enter Tortall. Despite knowing that they were there for a less-than-friendly purpose, Numair couldn't help but feel a sense of calm as he entered his home country. It seemed almost comical to him that he could have been born in Tyra, really grown up in Carthak, and yet it was Tortall that was his home. That was where he had really found a place to belong. He glanced over to the young woman beside him. Tortall certainly housed his best memories. His mind flicked to the night before they left Scanra. _Well, almost all of my best memories._ Daine glanced over at him.

"What are you grinning about?" She placed her hands on her hips, trying to look severe.

"I was just thinking that it is good to be home." His words did not have the affect he hoped for. Her face fell and she looked almost close to tears. "Magelet, what's wrong?"

"Numair even—" she hesitated, looking around at all of the potentially watching eyes and listening ears surrounding them. They would be fools not to expect that King Kristopher had spies watching them. She leaned her head against him in a seemingly affectionate way and whispered in his ear. "Even if we are successful, we are still facing a war."

He looked at her, knowing exactly what she had not said aloud. _A war that could separate us, a war where one of us could be hurt… or worse, a war we might never return from._ He knew she was right, as much as he didn't want to think about it. War always meant the possibility of the unthinkable. He recalled their tearful goodbye before the end of the Immortals War. He had hardly stood to let her leave him then and knowing how much closer they were now made even the thought of separation unbearable. He pushed it out of his mind. They would be fine, he told himself; they always were. He suppressed all other negative thoughts back from his mind.

Numair sat up abruptly during the night, sending Daine, who was resting her head on his chest, flying back onto the sleeping pad. "Ow, Numair what—"

He held up his hand, willing her to give him silence. "They're close."

"Who?" Daine mumbled crankily, rubbing the back of her head dramatically.

"The Tortallans– I can sense Duke Baird's Gift. He must be with them for healing"

Daine sat up abruptly, looking almost startled. She grabbed a discarded soldier's uniform from the tent floor and began haphazardly pulling it on. "Magelet, what—"

"I have to go, Numair, Blaine's waiting for me!" She cut him off, hurrying to leave the one-man tent.

"Daine!" He called after her.

She paused, a little confused, and then shook her head and rushed back to kiss him quickly. "Sorry, I'll see you again in the morning." She hurried to leave again, but, pausing in the tent doorway added "and don't think I'm done complaining about this bump on my head."

He laughed a little at her retreating back before lying back down to drift off to sleep again, this time without her warmth beside him.

Daine moved as quickly and silently as a panther through the camp and into her own, unused, tent. She mussed a few choice items, hoping to make the space look more lived-in before climbing into her own cold bedroll and faking sleep. As she had anticipated, a few moments later Blaine's voice came through her tent's canvas door. "Coming!" She called to him, grateful that he had not entered. He slipped through the door and she feigned a yawn as she crawled out of the tent.

He smirked at her, but did not comment. "We just got word from our lookouts. Do you remember what we discussed?" She nodded. "Do you need anything? Do you need to be somewhere elevated?"

"No, I can do it from inside of my tent." She tried to keep her voice neutral and not betray her distaste. "Did you speak to his majesty about shape—" Blaine was shaking his head.

"He doesn't think that would be– wise– at this point." He looked away from her; she too felt the awkwardness of his situation. "Well, I will leave you alone then. As a precaution I will be stationed outside your door." He gave her a sly grin. "I'll be sure to apologize to Master Salmalin in the morning for interrupting his sleep." He gave her the subtlest of winks before turning his back to stare off into the dark, sleeping, camp.

Daine returned with a sigh to her own tent. _So, Kristopher does not trust me as a spy?_ She laughed a little, thinking of how ironic it was that the king would not trust her to spy, but he would trust her to sabotage a camp. She blocked those thoughts from her mind and settled into a meditative state on her tent floor and opened her mind and magic to the minds of the animals in the surrounding area. She found what she was looking for some long distance away– a kit fox.

_Yes hunt sister? _ The little fox felt her presence.

_I need you to find someone for me– a two-legger._ She felt the fox agree. _Also, I wanted to ask your permission to occupy your mind while you find the person. _

_Show them to me. _Daine set to work instilling images and scents from her own memory and also from the memory of times when she had shifted into an animal of keener sight and smell. As she placed the images in the fox's mind she opened the link from her mind to the fox's. When she opened her eyes she found that she was not staring at the naked walls of a tent but at a forest draped in the darkness of night. However, the darkness was not as consuming as it should be, in fact, it was perfectly clear.

The fox, with Daine's subconscious attached sought the image in its mind. Daine watched through the fox's perspective as they hurried through the forest into a dark army camp similar to the one that Daine was actually sitting in. A familiar scent filled her nasal passages in a much stronger concentration than was typical. She told the fox to stop and she looked up to see two seemingly enormous horses and one, slightly less gargantuan, pony. _Cloud!_ Daine was thrilled to see her closest companion. She recognized Spots and Darkmoon tethered beside her. _Cloud,_ Daine spoke with her mind to the mare, _I need you to untie yourself and the other camp horses. Tell them to move into the forest but not to go far, their masters will want them in the morning. _The mare snorted, spooking Daine's host, and began mouthing the tie that held her. Quickly she was fee of it and set to work on her companions. Daine and her own companion continued on their quest. They came to a tent that was still lit. The fox slipped through the flap and found herself facing the match to the image and scent that Daine had put in her mind.

Sir Raoul jumped a little when he saw his guest but quickly came back to composure. "Daine?" The fox nodded. "Good, Jon said you would find me. Are the horses free?" Daine nodded again. "We are moving out at a delayed time tomorrow then, what those Tyrans don't know won't hurt them. Be sure that you and Numair wait for us to arrive before you attempt to flee." Daine, through the fox, nodded once again, frustrated by her lack of a more efficient method of communication. "Anything else?" A new gesture, shaking her head. "I hope you two are successful. We could really use both of your skills tomorrow. Tell Numair not to worry, we are prepared as any army can be against the likes of him" With no way to answer that Daine bid farewell to the fox after assuring it that the very large man in front of her would not do her harm. Daine returned to her own mind and fell into a restless sleep.

The morning came far too early for Numair. With no particular hurry he packed up his camp, regretting that Daine was not there to help him, as was usually the case. He glared moodily at the clear sky above him. A cloudy or foggy day would have bettered their chance of a clean escape. He frowned. Perfect conditions were perhaps too much to ask for.

Hours later as the Tortallans began to assemble on the horizon and Numair drew his magic around him. He sighed. _Another battle._ Battles have a unique way of turning his Gift into a curseA man nodded to him and he spread a cloaking spell across the combined Tyran and Scanran forces. That same man signaled to the archers who were camouflaged in surrounding trees. Numair could hear the sound of the arrows. He searched around for Daine, wanting to keep her in sight. She was on a small hill next to Captain Zelene. He saw the blonde man whisper something to her. Her expression changed and he could tell that she was using her magic, though she did not look entirely pleased. He could hear hoof-beats approaching quickly. The arrows were still firing. _It's too soon for the horses to be moving out, the archers should still be working! _Then he realized what Daine had done, knowing that it must be hurting her to put both her friends and the People in danger. He heard the sound of swords being drawn. The same man signaled to him again and he lifted the cloaking spell. He saw Tortall's horses turn around with the Tyrans racing after them. For a moment everything was chaos he grabbed his black opal, through the magical vision he saw Daine fumbling for her own opal. Captain Zelene beside her was directing troops on the ground. He saw her grip her pendant and close her own eyes. Numair nodded, knowing that she saw him and he began the somewhat painful process of shape shifting.

A moment later he had completed the change and saw a peregrine falcon fly over him. He took off with a few stiff flaps of his long black wings. Flying was never his specialty. He had learned to shape shift mostly because he had the power too, not because he had any real desire to become an animal. Though, he had to admit, it had proved to be useful from time to time. Despite his awkward strokes, he quickly caught up to the smaller Daine-bird. He flew above her where he could watch her, wondering if anyone had noticed that they were gone. They flew past the trees where the archers were perched. An arrow whistled past his ear. _I take it they _have_ noticed. _ The arrows got thicker and he increased his altitude, hoping to get out of range. They were now flying over the empty field where the Tortallan army had assembled that morning. With his keen hawk vision he could see their camp a length or so in the distance. He glanced to check on Daine and saw only blue sky.

AN: okay, before you say it I know that this chapter was not that good. I just couldn't get parts of it to work, but I wanted to go ahead and update. I swear I'll have better stuff next chapter. I will probably re-write this one once the fic is complete.


	15. Captives and Companions

AN: No, Armageddon is not coming; don't go running to your bomb shelters. I just had some time on my hands and I had this chapter planned out in my mind so well that it was easy to get out. I think that seeing the new potc movie made me realize just how evil cliffies really are.

Oh, and the &'s in this chapter are to break up pov's because it jumps around a lot.

Disclaimer: see other chapters

Chapter 15- Captives and Companions

Daine soared in falcon form through the clear sky. Numair was flying above her, his large hawk form casting a shadow over her smaller but quicker falcon one. She saw the trees beneath them and kept her eyes keen for arrows. She jerked left as an arrow flew past; despite her quick movement it managed to bend a feather on her right wing. She glanced up at Numair. He was not as adept at flying as she was. However, her moment of lax concentration allowed the archer who had bent her feather to loose another shot, this time successfully hitting his target. A snap reverberated through her whole body and her world went black as searing pain spread through her right wing.

A few seconds later, she came to and began flapping her wings furiously in a mad attempt to slow her decent. She then realized that flapping is worthless when all you had was arms, particularly when one of those arms was bleeding profusely and most decidedly broken. She hurriedly attempted to focus her mind back to that of a bird. Attempting the shift shot white-hot pain through her arm. She realized that the bleeding arm was beginning to go numb from pain. She fought through the pain and completed the shift despite it. She knew that hitting the ground from a free-fall would hurt far more than the painful shift. Her wings slowed her temporarily, but the pain caused her to black out again, this time for good. She hit the ground, not feeling her shoulder dislocate on impact. She lay, sprawled nude on the ground, her own blood staining the grass around her while Numair flew on, unknowingly above her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Numair looked ahead to the Tortallan camp and back at the prone form of Daine that his hawk vision could detect. He knew– against his instincts– that going back to Daine would probably get him captured or killed. At the same time, he knew that going to the camp would keep him from Daine. There was a war going on, and the Tortallans had planned on his help arriving that day. He doubted they would allow him to go after Daine if they needed him elsewhere. Making his choice, he directed his course left, towards Tyra, where they would most certainly take Daine to try her for treason.

Hours later, as darkness was falling, exhausted and knowing that his Gift would not last much longer, he landed in a clearing between trees. Bewildered, he realized that he had neither supplies nor clothes, both of which he had planned on collecting at the camp. Cursing the fact that his haste had kept him from planning properly, he sighed, guessing that he would have to find the nearest town and steal what he needed. He hated to do that, but it seems that he had placed himself into a position where he had no other choice. He had gathered a few less-than honorable talents after he fled from Carthak, before he had learned to exchange pick-pocketing skills for slight-of-hand tricks. He had hoped to never use those talents again. _Desperate times…_

He remembered seeing a small town to the west; reluctantly he started walking in that direction knowing that on this day, embarrassment was to be inevitable.

After about an hour's walk, he heard men's voices through the trees. Thinking that this may be a better opportunity than stealing from a village. He snuck behind a tree to observe, moving as quietly as his large form could manage. What he found was a camp comprised of four men. Two of which had the look of weathered soldiers. Another, dark haired man, lying against a tree, seemed to be a knight. He had the combined look of a noble and a warrior. His dark hair and beard were streaked with silver, but Numair still had the sense that he was not someone to take lightly. The third was certainly nobility and looked as though he had lived a very uneventful life. His clothing spoke of wealth and his fair smooth features betrayed a sheltered life-style. If any of these men would be easy to steal from, it was that man. A dappled grey horse stood placidly beside Numair's target. Numair failed to notice that the horse was watching him intently. The grey snorted as Numair ducked back behind the tree, wanting to wait until cover of darkness for his unpleasant deed.

He was too late. The noble man quietly got his companions' attention and pointed to the tree. "May we help you?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The bumping of a wagon over a gravel road woke Daine from her– sleep? Coma? She didn't know. She wasn't even aware of how long she had been out. She tried to sit up but then realized that both her arms and legs were bound. Her attempt to move brought back the memory (and pain) of her broken arm and injured shoulder. Her head felt fuzzy as though she had been drugged. She wished she could move, but just the bouncing of the wagon was shooting pain through her arm.

_Excuse me_, She spoke to the carthorse, _can you tell me where I am going? _

_We're going home! _The friendly draught answered, prancing a bit to express his eagerness, causing the driver to rein him in.

_And where exactly is _home? Daine asked patiently.

The gelding sent her images of a large wooden stable that Daine recognized as the stables at the royal palace in Tyra. _We have been traveling for three suns. Two were spent on a boat. _ The horse shuddered. _I don't like boats._

_So they're taking me to Tyra._ Daine thought to herself._ Back to prison? _She knew she should try to shape shift, but the drugged feeling kept her from being able to concentrate on a form. She recalled the pain of trying to shift back to a bird as she fell and shuddered. She didn't want to relive that situation any time soon. Suddenly realization hit her and dread crept through every part of her. _What I did was treason; they can sentence me to death!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Knowing that he had been spotted and that he was outnumbered without a suitable escape, Numair stepped out from behind the tree. "Pardon me sirs, I was headed for the village when I heard your camp. I'll be on my way." He made to excuse himself.

"Hold on." It was the noble man again. "What's your name?"

He froze. His mind was torn between fight-or-flight. "Arram Draper." His years on the street had also taught him to hide lies well. He knew that the name "Numair Salmalin" was now internationally known by now. However, the name "Arram Draper" had long fallen out of use with the exception of those who knew him as a youth. "I'm traveling to Tyra." He hesitated, knowing that he should explain himself and his awkward situation better. "I was robbed."

"Where about in Tyra are you headed?" The fair-headed man asked.

"The capital." He knew they would ask him about his business there so he began to formulate a lie.

"As are we. We're coming from Scanra." The man flashed him a genuine smile. "You must travel with us then if you have no other company. Alexis, get this man some clothing."

Numair smiled gratefully. This was certainly a positive twist of fate.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Daine had been traveling over a variety of terrains for five days before they reached the familiar stale humidity of Tyra's swamplands. Daine recalled her conversation with the hawk on her first trip to this dreary place. _Fewer Rabbits this year._ She laughed a little at the memory and sent jolts of pain down her achy travel abused body.

The cart's driver chuckled a little when she winced. _I'm glad my pain amuses you!_ She thought caustically. The man had not been cruel to her, though he was by no means kind. He had fed, watered, and allowed her to relieve herself three times each day. Though he often handled her roughly, she was grateful that he never tried to take advantage of her.

Finally they arrived, pulling into the main barn of the royal stables. Their cart gelding, despite the fact that he must be exhausted, tossed his head eagerly, calling out to his friend's in their stalls. The man saw to the horse's comfort first and regardless of her own eagerness to be free of the wagon's hard imprisonment she was glad to see the horse suitably rewarded for his efforts.

A dark military looking man approached her with the cart driver. "This is the girl?" She felt like an animal being observed from its cage. She hated that feeling.

"That's her. Brought her all the way from Tortall."

"Are those necessary?" The man nodded at her shackles.

"Aye, we thought she might jump off the wagon and fly off or something if we let her be loose." The cart man nodded, looking at her as though she were an animal in a cage.

"You know," the soldier looked at her curiously, "its strange that such an ordinary girl could be causing this much trouble."

"She's feisty too." He held up his hand. Daine grinned, remembering that the only time that the cart driver had tried to be fresh she had left a bite mark he would always remember.

"Well," the dark man said grimly, "I won't be having any of that." Then unceremoniously he gave her a swift thump on the head and then scooped her up for relocation.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After a few days, when his Gift had returned, Numair expanded a pair of boots to fit his large feet. The nobleman, Ahearn, stared curiously at him. "If you have the Gift then why did you not use it to defend yourself?"

The lies came easy now. "My Gift is rather small. It's mostly useful for everyday tasks and some protection." Equally amazing was how easy the bluffs went over his new companions. He felt bad for lying to them, but it was only out of necessity. "I actually tried to defend myself with my Gift, but one of the bandits was also Gifted and his was far more powerful. I burnt myself out fighting back."

The men nodded, again believing his story. Numair continued with his task of preparing an evening meal. The five companions had fallen into a rhythm similar to that which he and Daine had when traveling. Numair had volunteered to cook and clean as way of payment for their kindness in addition to promising re-payment the second he returned to Tyra. Sir Alexis, indeed a knight as Numair suspected, was Gifted. His maroon colored magic allowed him to create a simple, but affective protective circle to hide their camp at night. Aheam cared for the horses. Numair thought it was unusual for a man of obviously high social standing to do something like care for horses, but the animals seemed to have a strange fondness for him. The two soldiers existed as back-up defense and mostly kept to themselves.

"What was your business in Scanra?" Numair asked Aheam as he finished the cleaning, the other men dozed beneath the trees.

"I was visiting my fiancé." Aheam answered but there was a neutral sort of distaste to the way he said the word. Numair assumed that there was more to the story.

"Scanra seems a long way to go for a Tyran man to seek out a bride?" Numair pried gently.

"Indeed, however, it is a purely political match. Both our parents are quite prominent in their respective realms. Tyra is hoping to further seal their alliance with Scanra by this and other similar matches. The young lady is even less pleased with the match than I am."

"And why is that?" He delved deeper.

"I–" he seemed to be choosing his words carefully, "I imagine that the prospect of marrying a man who does not love you is not something any young woman looks at with pleasure."

"Perhaps you will come to love her? Is she at least pleasing to look at?" Numair had seen plenty of nobles married off against their will. Most of the ones where the age difference was slight turned out happy.

"She is very beautiful, but still I don't think I will ever come to love her. I love someone else and I have no wish to betray her."

"I see." Numair tried to seem interested, but his mind wandered to Daine and his urgent need to get to her before it was too late. He had checked his opal pendant several times and found that Daine was indeed traveling to Tyra aboard a wagon. To his disdain she looked as though her injuries were extensive. "I assume that this other young woman is aware of and returns your affections?" He broke out of his revelry.

"She does." He gave a dry sort of helpless laugh. Numair was not sure if it was because he was confiding personal information to a stranger or if it came from a cynical outlook on his situation. "I know I should not string her along, but I—"

Numair held up his hand to keep him from explaining. He knew exactly what it was like to be unable to control your love for someone.

"What about you?" Aheam changed the conversation. "Is there a lady waiting back in Tyra?"

"Mother Goddess I hope so." Numair exclaimed sincerely, half whispering to himself. Aheam laughed. Apparently Numair's problems had helped to take his mind off of his own helpless romantic situation.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Daine stirred. She was lying on a cold stone floor that seemed to be a lateral move from the rattling wooden wagon back. The aches in her body and the throbbing in her shoulder and arm were now accented by a dull pain in her head. She reached up with her good arm and felt a welt on her head.

Cursing the man who had struck her with a few words Numair had inadvertently taught her, Daine sat up, looking around for food and– she tried in vain to moisten her dry throat- water.

"Well, it's about time you got up, lass and might I say, you look awful."

Daine spun her head around, blinking back spots of light from pain. "Alanna?"

AN: You know what rewards authors who update quick? Reviews! And more than 10 this time, please! Don't get use to this updating speed. I make no promises about when the next chapter comes out. Alas, it is not nearly as well planned as this is. Sorry that this was a little short and again it was edited by me and me alone so please don't flame about the typos! I do the best I can.


	16. Prisons and Perspective

AN: sorry about the longer wait. Numair gave me a bit of trouble in this chapter. This is mostly some filler stuff just to get us to the next point in the story. Sorry if this seems to be moving slow, but I should have it finished at 20 chapters. I'm trying to keep it interesting with little cliffies during the chapter. Oh and I'm sorry if the Alanna thing was confusing in the last chapter. It should be clear by the end–or the beginning–of this.

Understand that Numair and Daine's time lines are parallel right now, so if a day passes for Numair then a day has passed the next time it is Daine's pov as well.

Disclaimer: Tammy's characters, not mine. they are simply on loan to be manipulated by my imagination.

Chapter 16- Prisons and Perspective

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Alanna?" Daine could hardly believe her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here?" The Lioness waved at the bars surrounding her. "Did Numair not tell you? They caught me at the same time they got him."

"He did tell me, but Blaine said they had freed you. You weren't in the dungeon with us before."

"No, they have another jail, not nearly as nice as this one." Alanna added sarcastically. "It is not designed for magical prisoners."

"But–" Daine began to protests

Alanna stopped her. "They had me drugged. Dreamrose, I think it was. So in a way, this cell is an improvement. At least I'm not having those horrible dreams anymore."

"So, the King didn't ransom you." She recalled that Numair had always doubted the ransom story. Alanna was too powerful an enemy to unleash even for the price that his Majesty would have paid for her.

Alanna snorted. "No, as you can see I haven't been ransomed. I doubt that Jon would have taken me without the two of you even if they had offered it to him. Besides, the ransom probably would have been too high. They always are." Alanna sighed. "So, where is our lanky friend?"

Daine winced a bit and Alanna raised her eyebrow. "We were trying to escape by air when they shot me. I don't know what else happened. I assume he got away but he might not have." She hadn't before let herself truly consider what had happened to Numair. For the sake of her sanity assumed he was with the Tortallan army and safe. She had hardly allowed her mind to entertain any less appealing scenarios. "With any luck he is on his way to rescue us right now." She tried to throw optimism into her voice, but in her heart concern for Numair prevailed.

"So, borrowing that Numair is not hastening to our rescue," Alanna broke her from her thoughts, "how do you suppose we get out of this place?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Numair rode behind his companions on their packhorse. They had distributed the luggage to the other mounts so as Numair would not have to walk the entire distance and slow them down. In theory, Numair was grateful, however the large draught gelding's strides were nothing like Spots' more comfortable pace. He suddenly understood why Daine was always singing the piebald gelding's praises to him.

They were entering Tyra, and with it the swamplands the nation was famous for. The horses picked their way through carefully, finding dry places in the marsh. Mist rose heavily around them, blocking their view of anything more than five feet ahead. His mount turned his ears towards the right and Numair was about to say something to his companions when a flock of marsh birds took off right next to the company.

Faster than Daine could loose and arrow, Sir Alexis' green-broke chestnut stallion lunged to the left away from the birds, nearly unseating his knight master in the process. Still flustered, the horse took off galloping on the uncertain misty ground with the knight precariously perched on his back, trying to regain his grip on the reins.

"No, Stop!" Aheam yelled. Numair wasn't sure if he meant the horse or Sir Alexis who was still groping for rein, but it was the horse that responded. The animal stopped his headlong flight so quickly that Sir Alexis nearly fell over his head. "Get back here. You should be ashamed, nearly unseating your rider like that." He shot the man a familiar grin as though this situation had occurred before.

Numair watched with curiosity as the horse obeyed. He walked quietly back to the company, and, though he was still obviously upset and nervously eyeing the reeds, he continued to walk quietly back to the group. Numair glanced at the rest of their group. Aheam looked pleased, Alexis obviously relieved, and the two soldiers maintained their usual stoic demeanor, although they looked relieved that they would not have to take a detour, searching for a run-away horse. None of them seemed at all shocked by the display. Numair glanced at Aheam again. One thing was certain, there was more to this man than met the eye.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alanna and Daine sat up quickly–the latter wincing from her injuries– when they heard someone entering the jail. They had already received their evening meal. Who could this unexpected visitor be? The sound of boots on the steps echoed off the stone walls as Alanna and Daine shared confused glances. At the bottom of the steps emerged a tall, blonde man who, for once, Daine was happy to see.

"Blaine!" He walked briskly to her cell, ignoring Alanna. "What are you doing here?"

"We lost the battled." He answered tersely. "We are re-strategizing with Scanra. Meanwhile, I have been blamed for yours and Master Salmalin's escape and am here to receive my punishment from His Majesty."

Daine bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry, Blaine."

He waved her off as if to say, "Don't worry about it." "I've heard…and see that you have injuries."

"I–"

"Her right arm is broken and that same shoulder is dislocated." Alanna chipped in before Daine could minimize her injuries.

"Then you'll need a healer right away." Blaine frowned.

"He's right." Alanna interjected again before she could protest. "That bone will heal wrong if it isn't set soon."

Daine's mind shrugged their worries aside. She had other things on her mind, though a relief from the constant nagging pain would be appreciated. "Blaine, do you know where Numair is?"

He shook his head. "We didn't catch him too if that's what you're wondering. For all we know he has rejoined forces with Tortall. For his sake I hope that is where he is. His Majesty has a generous reward out for him right now. Even allies to Tortall will be reconsidering their loyalty. He wanted Salmalin all along." He looked at her ruefully. "Apart from his capture, you weren't supposed to be involved." His piercing blue eyes broke away from hers. "Now I'm finding a way to get you to a healer, but it will be difficult because I have to get you out of this jail in order for a healer to help you."

"Blaine," Daine interrupted his planning, "why does King Kristopher want Numair so much?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That night as the camp was settling down, Numair called on his magic for the first time in a week. He turned his vision from the magic within himself to the magic in the world around him. With this enlightened vision he observed each of his companions individually. As he suspected, the two soldiers were unGifted. Sir Alexis' maroon magic shone around him, but it was Aheam that surprised Numair. He was brushing the horses and copper fire was racing through his body to the horses and likewise, the horse's copper fire seemed to be running into him from the animals. The threads of fire were disorganized, but not nearly as chaotic as Daine's once were. Numair stared. Years ago, before Daine, he would have been thrilled by this discovery. This man did not have even half the wild magic that Daine had. That, of course, was not saying much; wild magic was tied into every part of Daine. Apart from Daine, however, Numair had never seen this much wild magic in a human being.

_He must be aware of it._ Numair wasn't sure what to make of this. "Those animals really seem to take to you." He commented to the noble, trying to sound nonchalant, while still alight with curiosity.

"Yes," Aheam looked up from his grooming, "I have a gift with animals– with horses in particular." Something crossed Aheam's face. Numair had a feeling that like Daine, this man's magic had caused him some trouble in the past.

Numair hid his smile. "I see." Was his simple comment, but his mind was spinning with new information.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Blaine just shook his head. Daine knew that expression. She had tread on information he would not betray. "I'll be back as soon as I have a plan." He left quickly and she had a feeling it was to get away from her.

"Daine!" Alanna startled her out of her thoughts as she watched Blaine's retreating back.

"Hmm?" She replied. "

"I asked you if you thought that your friend there might help us get out of here?"

Daine shook her head. "I don't think so. He's too loyal to his king for something like that. He may help us, but I doubt that he would do something that severe. Besides he is not exactly a friend… or maybe he is." She sighed in frustration. "I can't seem to figure him out!" She glanced at Alanna. "What?" She asked suspiciously seeing the older woman's grin.

"He fancies you." She stated bluntly. "Oh," and evil grin spread over her face, "I bet Numair just _hates_ him."

"Yes he does, but I don't think Blaine really fancies me. I just had to give him the wrong impression once. I needed to get something from him." She answered Alanna's questioning glance. "I do know that I often make him very uncomfortable."

"He fancies you." Alanna smiled teasingly at her. "But don't worry. I don't think its something he wants, it's just something that is. Don't fret; Numair can scare any man away from you. Believe me, I've seen some of his victims."

Daine laughed. "I don't even want to know." she hesitated and then added. "I think you may be right about Blaine, though."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Numair had avoided all personal questions with Aheam since his query about the horses the night before. However, a lack of conversation did not stop him from observing. He was disappointed that he had no writing tablets on which to keep notes on the man's magic. He figured that asking for some would appear suspicious. Vagabond travelers were not expected to keep records on their traveling companions.

Therefore, Numair was rather surprised when Aheam brought up the subject that evening as they gathered firewood together. "What is your profession Mister Draper, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm a scholar and a professor." Numair answered honestly. "I've specialized myself in the study of animal behavior."

"Oh you have?" He sounded intrigued. "Have your studies ever brought you to something called 'wild magic?'"

Numair tensed, not sure if he was being bated. Had this stranger guessed his identity and was hoping to coax assurance from him. "I have heard about it. There is a girl in Tortall who supposedly has the talent to communicate with animals, even take their form. I've read the scrolls based on her discoveries on animal communications and mannerisms."

"Yes, I too have read the works of Tortall's Master Numair Salmalin and Lindhall Read, as have my teachers. Though, their intentions are less concerned with animal behavior and more concerned with the nature of that specific type of Gift. They seem to think that my ease with horses," he waved at the calmly tethered beasts, "is somehow credited to this particular form of magic."

"And what do you think?" Numair continued cautiously.

"They've put me through tests of sorts and I seem to have passed all of them, though many with horses alone. Not to mention the other things they have done." Numair watched his companion repress a shudder. _I wonder what exactly this young man has been put through at the hands of his "teachers?"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"We have to get out of here!" Alanna banged her hands against the cell's unyielding metal bars in frustration. "Its only a cell, granted it does stop the Gift, but still I should be able to get us out of here!"

"Can you?" Daine asked curiously. The idea of breaking out of the cells hadn't really even occurred to her.

"That's just it. Under ordinary conditions I could, but while I was under the dreamrose, they took everything from me apart from these clothes. I don't even have to much as a hair pin or a belt to my name!" She moved on to study the cell's hinge system. "If only I had something to act as a fulcrum…" She sighed. "George is going to be so disappointed in me. I suppose he could get out of this in a wink, but we can't all be him." She continued her muttering until Daine could understand no more than its tone.

Daine smiled a little at the mock bitterness in the Lioness' voice, but it quickly vanished as her thoughts turned once again to Numair. _Where is he? Is he even alive?_ She shook her head. She couldn't think like that and lose her will to get out of this place. Alanna sat down in a moody huff. Daine herself lay down, hoping to nap away some of their endless time.

"Daine!" Daine sat up abruptly in her cell; the pain in her arm and shoulder had withered into a dull ache from monotony.

"What?" She rubbed at her eyes, Blaine's face coming into view in the dark dungeon.

"I've got a healer, but we have to be quick." He unlocked the cell quickly and ushered her out.

"Sure, just take her out for a moonlit stroll. I'll be right here when you return!" Alanna called crankily from her adjacent cell.

"Blaine, have you heard anything about, Numair? Please tell me, I need to know." Daine whispered as he helped her carefully scale the prison's staircase.

The captain shook his head. "Wherever he is at, he is hiding well. You should be grateful for that."

"I suppose I should. 'No news is good news' as they say. For me to hear about him now would likely mean that he got himself into trouble. Something he has a knack for."

"Its more than that, Daine." Blaine stopped, looking her in the eye. His expression was very serious and very concerning to her. "His Majesty is only keeping you alive to serve as bate for Master Salmalin. As soon as he is in His Majesty's custody, you will be executed for treason."

Daine's eyes widened, and for not the first or last time since she had been captured, she wished for some way, _any way_, to communicate with Numair. If he was indeed coming to rescue them he needed to know what he was walking into.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Daine's mind still spinning with conspiracy, there was a very nervous looking healer woman. "I got her from the town." Blaine informed Daine. "That way none of the palace healers will be guilty of assisting a prisoner."

"Please sit down, Miss." The woman spoke tentative common. "This will probably take a while."

Daine obeyed, sitting quietly through the long healing. Once healed, Daine felt as though the scant amount of energy she had from her meager rations had been tapped from her body. Groggily she thanked the woman before stumbling down the stairs, assisted by Blaine, and back into her cell. She practically fell onto the prison floor, sound asleep, oblivious to the fact that there was no more pain in her body and to Alanna's questions.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Over the next couple of days, Numair paid even closer attention to Aheam and particularly his interactions with animals. One evening, while the soldiers had left to hunt and Sir Alexis was dozing under a tree, Numair observed Aheam with Alexis' young stallion. The normally fire-tempered beast was standing placidly whilst Aheam brushed his copper coat to the shine of a fresh-minted coin.

Numair stood and approached the pair. Instantly the stallion's ears went back in a threat to the interloper. "Leave him." Aheam chastised before the horse could follow up on his threat and claim a peace of Numair's flesh.

Numair chuckled as the chestnut shot Aheam a rueful expression. "You know I think your teachers are right. You do have wild magic."

It was Aheam's turn to laugh. "I hardly think that keeping Flame here in line is grounds to form a diagnosis."

"No, it more than just that. Besides, you speak of it as thought it is some sort of disease instead of a gift."

"That is more a matter of perspective than fact." The resentment Numair had heard before was back in the young man's voice. Still, he decided to push the issue.

"And what is your perspective?" He asked quietly.

Aheam sighed. "My perspective is influenced by several outside factors and far more complicated than you could imagine." He answered with his eyes gazing at the tree branches above him as though he were speaking to them and not to Numair.

"Regardless, I think you need to take time to reexamine your view." Numair cautioned before returning to his place in the camp to lie out his bedroll.

Aheam's eyes followed him and then in a voice just loud enough for Numair to hear he said. "Perhaps I should, Master Salmalin."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AN: You can thank Tortalls Resident Wildchild for that cliffy! I'm sorry again that this and the last chapter has been kinda boring, especially Numair's parts. I promise things will pick up next chapter. Thank you for all the lovely reviews last chapter. As always, more would make me happy!


	17. Family and Friends

AN: I've got two projects, a test, and another assignment due next week so it was now or nothing. Ergo, this chapter was not edited very carefully so don't point and laugh at the mistakes.

Disclaimer: see other chapters

Chapter 17- Family and Friends

Numair froze, trying to keep panic from appearing on his face. "What did you say?" He asked carefully– and he hoped, calmly– already formulating lies to explain that despite the resemblances he was _not_ really Numair Salmalin.

"Please don't be frightened. I've known all along who you really are and believe me I have no intention of turning you into Tyran forces." Aheam smiled at him and Numair allowed himself just slightly to believe the young man's story.

"How did you know?" He asked, deciding that denial was out of the question regardless of whether or not Aheam was actually safe. He could certainly handle this man and his three companions if it came to that.

"I am a friend of your family, well, most of your family. Your father is not very fond of me. I may have never met you, but Aralyn talks about you often enough that I know what to look for. Your inopportune choice of pseudonym didn't help either." His smile was now more a smirk.

"No, I suppose it didn't." Numair smiled a bit himself. "Though one thing you said still doesn't make sense. Why does my father dislike you?" This young man seemed to be of high breeding. Exactly the sort of person his father would like his family to befriend. Aheam looked away, his face pointed towards the ground, suddenly he looked rather awkward. Numair was surprised to see a bit of a blush highlighting the young man's cheeks and instantly he understood. "You said you know my sister quite well?"

"I–Its not like that. Before you do anything to try and intimidate me, something I'm sure you would be quite adept at, you should know that I would never do anything to bring damage to Ary's reputation. She's perfectly aware of my situation but I can't tell her not to love me." He let out a short, bitter laugh, "I can't tell myself not to love her. Your father doesn't like me because other noblemen are aware of my feelings for her therefore they do not approach her themselves. You father would be much happier if I would set her aside so he could have her make a respectable marriage." He broke off, a soft sort of longing in his eyes. "I'd give anything for a less complicated situation."

Numair put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Don't worry. I think that in some ways I understand you perfectly." Aheam smiled at him. Numair continued. "What I don't understand is why your parents are so determined to marry you to this Scanran girl against your wishes?"

Aheam hesitated, looking torn between two choices. "Master Salmalin–"

"Numair." Numair interrupted him.

"Numair," Aheam nodded a little, acknowledging the correction, "it seems unfair that I know who you are and yet I have not been honest with you about my identity." He sighed, as though preparing himself for a long speech. "I've been honest with you about my name, but not about my family. My parents are their majesties Kristopher and Nicola of Tyra. I am crown prince of that land."

"I though their majesty's son was sickly?" Numair interrupted the story.

"Ah, yes that is the picture they have given the world. I was destined to be a great knight. My father wanted me to lead Tyra into a new military age, but, as you can imagine, I was a great disappointment."

Numair nodded. "Your magic interrupted with your duties as a soldier. You couldn't command a cavalry when the horses were drawn to you?" Numair asked.

"Exactly. I was fine in the classroom, learning about tactics and strategy, but when it came to the actual field, I couldn't control my magic and the men. But it wasn't just that, I have no heart for war tactics. This country has for years prospered as a peaceful agricultural land. My father's ambition could very well end the years of stability that my forefathers worked so hard to bring about. Still, my teachers read your manuscripts and they sought to teach me how to control my magic."

"Did it work?" Numair asked with academic curiosity.

"It helped, but it didn't seem to be the 'cure' they hoped for."

Numair shook his head. "I didn't write those articles with the intent of helping other wielders of wild magic. If I ever return from this I should make a note to write such an article."

"Had you written it before you could have saved yourself all this trouble." Aheam told him.

"What do you mean?" His words surprised Numair.

"My teachers assumed that things were missing from your articles about wild magic. Rumor has it that the Wild Mage participates in battles and yet no one had heard of Tortall's famous Queens Riders being unable to control their mounts. Therefore, my father assumed that there was something to be gained by brining Arram Draper home."

"You mean all this, the kidnapping Daine and threatening her life until I agreed to work for your King was because he wanted you educated in how to control you magic?" The indignation was clear in Numair's voice as he realized King Kristopher's foolishness. "His Majesty could have _asked _me to be your teacher. I am sure that King Jonathan would not have allowed me to snub our former allies by refusing."

Aheam let out a wry laugh. "I'm afraid my father doesn't think that way. Warmongering has blocked his common sense. If it helps, he did want you as a war mage as well; teaching me was going to be a side-benefit of acquiring you. Now I would like to ask you something. Why in the world would you return to the land that most wants to capture you?"

Numair laughed. "It does sound foolish. It _is_ foolish I suppose, but I wasn't lying when I said that there was a woman waiting for me in Tyra. Daine, the Wild Mage didn't escape with me. I have to get her out of here. I couldn't bear it if I left her to be executed no matter the risk to my own life."

Aheam looked at him sadly. "Perhaps I can help?"

Numair waved aside his offer. "I cannot accept that offer. Help from you would only get you into trouble and at the least cause a rift between you and your father–err, a greater rift that is."

Aheam shook his head. "My relationship with my father can't be helped, besides, perhaps its time for a greater rift. You should know that I have from some of my spies that a Tortallan force is headed for the capital. Don't get me wrong, I love my father and my country, but sometimes you have to sacrifice something that you love in order to ultimately succeed. Therefore, I must implore you to accept my offer of help. Any good terms I can establish with our former allies will do nothing but help me and my cause."

Numair nodded. "In that case I must accept you offer. Mithros knows that I had no real plan myself."

They rode into the capital as the morning sun first lit its crowded shop lined streets. Aheam motioned to his companions and they rode down a side road. Numair knew exactly where they were going. Soon a very familiar family estate loomed in front of them. Numair steered his mount to the front entrance, but Aheam caught his eye, shaking his head, he redirected him to around back. A tall, thin woman was waiting behind the stables. She wore an old hooded cloak of simple cloth that covered most of her face, but Numair spotted both black curls and a gleam in Aheam's eye and smirked. The young man swung his legs over his horse's back and without a moment's hesitation he marched right up to the cloaked woman and pulled her into a kiss, knocking the hood aside.

Aralyn giggled when he finally let her go. "Miss me?" She teased. Aheam's reply was to pull her lips back to his. Numair knew that on any other day he might feel a surge of brotherly protectiveness at the sight of his sister in a man's arms, but today he could only think of Daine and wonder how long he still had until he could have a similar reunion with her. He watched as Ary's expression turned serious and she said something quiet to Aheam. He frowned and gave his reply with a pleading expression. She nodded, a look of resignation on her face, but she allowed Aheam to pull her back to him. Numair surveyed the scene with wonder. When he had asked Aralyn about potential husbands he had no idea how much that question encompassed.

"What are you doing here?" The young couple jumped apart and Numair whirled around to see his father, the speaker, marching towards the stable, his green eyes looking very accusing.

"Mister Draper," Aheam bowed courteously to the older man, "I am sorry for arriving unannounced like this, but I was bringing–"

"My apologies your Highness," Arram Draper paused to return the bow to the prince, but I was not speaking to you. I was speaking to my son. I do, however, need to speak to my daughter later." He shot Aralyn a look that made her take another step away from Aheam. "Arram, please come inside. Its not safe for you to be uncovered right now." Numair walked through the door, knowing that his father was right no matter how much offense his pride took to his tone. "You'd think that fancy school would have taught you some common sense." He heard his father mutter as he shut the door, but not before shooting the young couple a warning look. After closing the door he once again turned to his son. "What in the world would possess you to return to Tyra? Do you have any idea how much his Majesty would like to get a hold of you?"

"As a matter of fact I do. However, King Kristopher has something that I want even more than he wants me."

"What in the world could you want from him? Don't you have enough prestige and money in your own country." Arram Senior retorted hotly, shaking his head at the son he has never managed to truly understand.

"Have any war criminals been executed as of late?" Numair had to know this news above any other sort of conversation his father would make with him.

"No, not yet. I suppose they are waiting until' more accrue and they can make more of a display of it. Politics, you know." Numair nodded, he did know even if that particular aspect of politics repulsed him. "But why are you concerned about executions?"

"King Kristopher has Daine. I'm here to retrieve her."

"So she has you risking your life for her now does she?" His father chuckled but it was a dry, cynical sort of laugh.

"I don't want to get into this with you again, father. My actions are my own. I don't have to answer to your conception of logic."

"Arram!" Both men born under that name turned to the doorway, but Veronica Draper's expression clearly expressed that the "Arram" she intended was her son. "Did I know you were coming?"

"Not at all mother, and I am grateful for that. No doubt Tyran authorities have submitted you to a number of inquisitions."

She shook her head ruefully. "Indeed they have. My life will be better if I never have to see one of those men again. What has happened Arram? Why are they after you and for heaven's sake why have you returned?"

Numair sighed, not wanting to go into this again despite the fact that he knew his mother's reaction to it would differ from his fathers. Unfortunately, his father got to the answer before he could even begin. "Your son is here to risk his life for that tramp he brought around here."

Veronica pursed her lips; clearly she too disagreed with her husband's opinion. "Dearest, perhaps I could speak to my son alone?"

"Very well," Numair had never seen his father be dismissed before. He was surprised that his father so willingly agreed to her order. Nevertheless he was glad to be rid of his father and his unwelcome opinions, "I have records to attend to in my study."

With his father gone, Veronica sat on the stiff couch beside her son, laying a motherly hand on her arm. "Is what your father said true? You've come back because Daine is in danger."

Numair nodded. "We were trying to escape back to Tortall when they caught her. I escaped, but– I just can't leave her here to be killed for treason. Listen mother, what I'm about to tell you is very important. War is coming. In a matter of days Tortallan forces will be here. I have to get Daine out of that jail and the two of us have to help Tortall. I need to know that you, Ary, and father are safe. _Especially_ Aralyn must be kept safe; if all goes well there will be a political shift in Tyra. Her role in that shift may be very important. He thought of the two lovers, currently enjoying the privacy of the back garden.

"Arram, what–" A loud thump on the door startled her out of her words. She stood up and hurried to the door, a worried expression on her face. "What in the world?" The thumping continued. Numair heard her open the door and the sound of harsh men's voices. He stood, poised to flee. Men were coming into the living room. His worst fear, a mass of Tyran soldiers. He turned to the back door, but soldiers were flooding in through that entrance too.

"What is going on here?" His father came out of his study, looking winded and confused.

"We're here to arrest one Arram Draper, alias Numair Salmalin, wanted for high treason against his Majesty King Kristopher of Tyra."

AN: sorry for the wait, I can't promise that the next one will be out any faster, but if it helps at all to know I will definitely have this finished before Christmas. Please review even if all you wan to do is yell at me about my update speed!


	18. Rescued and Reprimanded

AN: okay, so I know its been a while, and I know that this is not that great, but its been sitting on my computer for month waiting for me to finish it and its just not gonna happen folks. So, here it is, semi-incomplete, but whatever, its still an update. Oh, and it makes a reference to a past chapter that I think most of you have forgotten by now, so sorry for any confusion.

Chapter 18– Rescued and Reprimanded

"I suppose that your requesting this audience means that you are prepared with some sort of bargain?" King Kristopher looked down from his throne at the mage before him. He couldn't help but remember that the entirety of his plan rested on the obedience of his one man.

"I am indeed prepared to bargain for my freedom." Numair curbed the distaste from his voice in favor of politeness, which would no doubt get him further with this egotistical man.

"I'm listening then." Kristopher gestured for him to continue.

"It has come to my attention that your son possesses a great deal of wild magic."

"And how exactly did you come by that information, Master Salmalin?"

"That is none of your concern, Majesty. What is important is that your son's magic is the reason that you have kept him so long away from the public is it not?"

"He is not exactly who I want him to be, no, but what does this have to do with your bargain?" The King was curious, but he was not about to let this man's information intimidate him into handing over his freedom.

"Your wife was unable to have anymore children after your son, is that correct?" Numair continued, ignoring His Majesty's question.

"Yes, Aheam is our only child, but–"

"It seems to me that you would want your only heir to have some understanding of the way you manage your government."

"He does. All his life he has had the best tutors this land has to offer."

"However," Numair interrupted, "he is sheltered from Tyra's public view. You have spread rumors that he is hardly alive, much less fit to rule this country. The reason you have done this is because of all the qualified tutors you may have in Tyra, none could teach your son how to control his magic."

"No, why do you think I brought you here?" King Kristopher was growing annoyed. How dare this man come here an insult his abilities as a father.

"Exactly. You know that I can teach Prince Aheam how to control his magic, and I am willing to do that for the price of my freedom."

The King only chuckled. "Do you think I would give you your freedom for something as small as that. I could _make_ you tutor Aheam. Or do you forget that I still have the Wild Mage and the Lioness as my possessions."

Numair stiffened. Daine was no one's possession. "Be that as it may, Your Majesty, the extent of my knowledge on wild magic is undocumented."

"Meaning–?"

"Meaning that if your son still falls short of being able to control his magic, you have no proof that I did not put forth my best effort to instruct him and that his brand of wild magic is simply untamable."

"We certainly do have proof. The Wild Mage has no problems controlling her magic."

"Indeed, but Daine's magic is true wild magic. It is tied into every part of her, to the extent that I had to guard her true self from being corrupted by it. I understand, however, that your son's gift especially affects horses. The wild magic contained by those 'horse hearted' individuals behaves differently from true wild magic." This was, of course, not entirely true, but he had the intellectual superiority in his conversation. "Therefore, I restate my offer. I will teach your son not only how to control his magic, but how to use it to gain a military advantage for the price of my freedom."

"Why just your freedom? Why are you not also concerned about the Wild Mage and the Lioness. Your past record shows that this is out of character for you."

"I fight one battle at a time. I am of no use to either of them if I am imprisoned. I assume that as a free citizen I have the right to visit them when I choose."

"Very well then." The King gestured to a guard to release Numair from the magic canceling shackles that bound his wrists, and he offered his right hand to Numair.

Without the slightest sign of hesitation, Numair knelt and kissed his sealing ring. "I am at your service, Your Majesty."

"You know when your father first brought to my attention your potential I was skeptical, but now I can see that you are indeed a most worthy attribute to my throne."

Numair's expression changed from victory to shock. "My father? When did you speak to him?"

Kristopher's eyes glittered with enthusiasm at discovering that he did know some things his new subject did not. "He requested an audience with me several months ago to convince me of your worth when I thought that the wild mage might be the only Tortallan of value to me. Then I spoke with him again two days ago when he informed me that you were seeking refuge in his home."

Numair scowled. His mind moved quickly from shock, to disbelief, and finally came to rest on anger.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Try to just empty your mind, release all your emotions and close your thoughts of distractions." Numair coached his new student through the elementary steps of mediation.

"Master Salmalin?" Aheam looked up from his meditation. "I thought that you wanted my help to free the Ladies Alanna and Daine?"

Numair smiled. "Oh I do, but you should still learn about your magic. Your gift is too strong for you to ignore it."

"Of course, and I would like to learn. I just thought that you would want to free them as soon as possible."

Numair smiled. "I do, however, what one wants to do and what one needs to do are often different things. I'm waiting on a signal before I free Daine and Alanna or else we will be faced with the difficult task of fleeing from your father through his own swamp-lands. No, regardless of what I'd like to do, I know that patience is my right course.

Now, I believe I was teaching you the principles of meditation. Once you have mastered the ability to clear your mind of distraction we will progress to..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"He'll come." Daine swore again, bracing her jaw in a way that only accentuated her stubborn chin.

"I didn't say he wouldn't, Daine, but we have to think of what we are going to do if he doesn't!" The Lioness was growing impatient with her fellow captive's impetuousness.

"He'll come." Daine repeated, partly because in her heart she knew that Numair would never leave her to rot in this jail and partly because she was fixedly blocking all other alternative situations concerning Numair's fate from her mind. "If he doesn't then I guess my only choice is to hang. You heard what Blaine said."

"Daine," Alanna immediately regretted her previously harsh tone, "I didn't–" She stopped. Someone was coming down the stairs. Daine had obviously heard it to, because some of the hardness was creeping out of her expression as she gazed hopefully at the stairwell.

A woman, dressed in a noble woman's day gown, appeared in the doorway carrying a large basket. Whatever Daine and Alanna had been expecting it certainly wasn't her.

"Aralyn?" Daine squinted as she recognized the young woman despite the shadows of the prison.

"Daine, I've just seen Numair two days ago." Aralyn hurried over to the cell bars.

"Where is he? Is he well?" Daine's mind was thirsting for information.

"He seemed fine. He's been traveling with the prince. He's come back to save you except–" She broke off, looking reserved as though she thought it best to save certain information from Daine.

"Except what?" Daine asked.

"Daine, Tyran soldiers arrested him shortly after he arrived at my home. He could have fought them perhaps, but knowing my brother he probably didn't want to take so many lives when they were just doing their jobs."

Daine nodded, that sounded like Numair. "But I don't understand. If he was arrested then shouldn't he be with us?" She gestured to the remaining cells.

"Remember, Daine," Alanna began to comment, attracting the two young women's attention, "they kept me in another jail away from you under Dreamrose."

"You said it didn't annul magic though. Surely they wouldn't risk keeping Numair in a cell that didn't stop his Gift. They could have drugged him, but it would take a lot of Dreamrose to drug a man his size and as I recall from my lessons, those sorts of drugs run very expensive, probably more expensive than the Tyran government wants to pay.

"I don't know where he is." Aralyn admitted, "but I wanted to help you in any way I could." She indicated the baskets. "I'm sure they aren't feeding you much here." Both Daine and Alanna nearly strained their necks nodding in agreement. Aralyn grinned, and distributed the bread, dried meat, and cheese she had brought to them. When they had finished she recovered the basket and bid farewell to them, with assurance that she would come again with more food. "I'm here under the pretense of talking to the queen about a husband." She rolled her eyes and Daine had the distinct feeling that she was missing some information. "Oh, and Daine, don't worry, I'm sure that my brother has some sort of plan for all this. He came too far to rescue you just to let the opportunity pass."

Daine smiled at the girl's words and she and Alanna told her good-bye, thanking her over and over for the food.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Arram, I wasn't–" Arram Draper IV stopped at the sight of his son's irate face.

"No, I don't suppose you were expecting me, but you should have been. What were you thinking!" Numair set in before his father could speak. "What possible justification can you have for turning me in?" Now he stopped, the picture of disgust, waiting for his father to answer him.

"Son, your country needed you."

"Tortall is my country. Though before this I bore no ill feelings towards Tyra, this hasn't been my home for many years and I owe service and loyalty only to the country that has sheltered and provided for me when I needed that most."

"You have no loyalty to your family? You could have just as much prestige and status in Tyra as you have in Tortall, but you stubbornly refuse to–"

"What did King Kristopher offer you?"

"That's hardly important." Arram tried to wave his son off.

"Well, I'm curious to know what I'm worth." He challenged again sarcastically.

"Titles and a marriage for Aralyn with a nobleman's son." Arram answered, meeting his son's expression with an equally stubborn one.

"Did you consult Aralyn before you made this arrangement?"

Arram laughed. "That girl hardly knows what she wants. This is a very auspicious marriage. She'll be happy in it." He waved his hand.

"I hardly think that a marriage, not matter how 'auspicious' it is, is going to make her believe she is no longer in love with–"

"I'm perfectly aware of your views on 'love,' there is no need to pollute Aralyn's mind with it too."

Numair laughed, but it was a bitter laugh. "No, I suppose you would see it that way. So, you spoke of prestige and wealth for me, and yet it seems to be you who takes the prize for this. You were going to let me be a prisoner then?"

"I thought with time my son might actually come to be happy being a part of his family."

Numair just stared at him, for once, lost for words.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Daine looked up from where she was sleeping on the cold stone floor. Every muscle in her back ached from this nightly assault, but there was no getting around it. The sound of someone in the stone stairwell had woken her and she was curious as to whether or not it was Aralyn coming to bring them more news and perhaps, more important to her aching stomach, more food. A man appeared at the bottom of the steps that she had never seen before. He was reasonably tall, though not nearly as tall as Numair, with pale brown hair, there was something familiar in his features but Daine hardly had time to ponder this stranger. Her eyes were drawn to the familiar sight of Aralyn as she appeared just behind this man, but her heart leapt as behind the lady appeared the ever-familiar form of her lover and companion. "Numair!" She called, getting at once to her feet.

His whole face lit at the sight of her and he took something, keys–she heard them cling–from the other man and ran to her cell. "About time, mage." Alanna too had awoken and was looking at their rescue party as though she had been expecting them all along. Numair however, paid her absolutely no heed. His whole attention was focused on the young woman in the cell that he was currently unlocking.

As soon as the lock clicked free she was in his arms. "I knew you'd come." She whispered into his chest.

He chuckled a little "Sweet one it would take all the powers of this world, human and divine, to keep me from you." He pulled her lips to his to drown out the tears that sprang to her eyes at his words. He pulled away from her, checking for injuries and was surprised to find none. She explained about all that had gone awry during their escape and how Blaine had found her a healer. He frowned a bit at this, but when she reminded him that she would still be suffering if not for his kindness his expression softened a bit, if only because he wanted to pull her to him once again.

"Excuse me, young man." Aheam and Aralyn turned their heads from the reunited couple to take in Alanna's rather exasperated expression. "Do you think you could let me out of here? My rescuer seems to have become rather distracted." Numair didn't so much as glance her way.

Aheam chuckled a little. "Certainly, madam," and he went to unleash The Lioness from her cage.

AN: Now that wasn't a cliffy. So, expect chapter 19 to take a while because I have absolutely nothing written or thought out for it except a basic sketch of what will occur. Chapter 20, the epilogue, is pretty much ready to roll though so hopefully I will stick to my projected "before Christmas" finishing date. And before you complain about the speed let me just say that art school is hard and until you are given 5 days to complete 26 hours of work I don't want to hear it!


	19. Conflicts and Conclusions

AN: Spring break, what I meant is that I would finish this by spring break.

Big thanks to Tortall's Resident Wildchild for figuring out what to do with Kristopher! Consider us even..for now

Disclaimer: I own the books. That's it.

Ch. 19- Conflicts and Conclusions

"I need you all to be here and ready before dawn. Daine, I trust you've taken care of everything we talked about?" Daine nodded, barely keeping her eyes open through Alanna's speech. It had been a long day since they had escaped from the palace and joined the assembled Tortallian troops outside of the city. It seemed like hours since Alanna had begun this talk, filling them in on their duties for the next day's planned siege. "Very well then, you are all dismissed for the night. Get some sleep, you'll need it." Everyone filed out of the tent, Numair staying in the back, waiting for a drowsy Daine to rise. Just as Daine was reaching for the tent flap, eager to get to her sleeping mat on the soft ground and make up for some of her time spent not sleeping on the stone floor of the prison, she was stopped by a hand on her arm and turned around to be immediately enveloped in Numair's arms, his mouth pressed firmly to hers in a warm inviting kiss. "What was that for?" She asked as she struggled to regain her breath when he finally relaxed his grip on her.

His expression told her he expected her to already know what it was about. "It's hardly been a day since I got you back and now, tomorrow… " He took his eyes away from her trying to mask his emotion. "I can't lose you again, Daine."

She pressed her face against his chest, likewise not wanting him to see the tears in her own eyes. "Numair, I have to fight tomorrow, and so do you. You take risks just at much as I do." She reminded him.

A wry laugh jostled her face on his chest. "That's different, Magelet."

She shook her head; letting him believe that if he wanted. For now, she just wanted to rest in his arms and pretend that the war would never come. "We should get to our tent." Numair interrupted her silence. "Alanna is right; we'll need our sleep for tomorrow."

"What did you say?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I said that we'll need–"

"No, not that, you said 'our' tent." She stammered a bit repeating the words. She realized for the first time just how much things had changed since their arrival to this strange land.

A mischievous smile crossed Numair's face. "Did you think I was going to let you spend tonight alone?" He whispered hotly, pressing his lips suggestively to her neck.

"I thought you said that we'd need our sleep?" She teased. Not really meaning her own words as she stumbled backwards into the night air.

"There will be plenty of time for sleep." Numair murmured, taking her hand and leading her out into the camp.

"Numair!" Alanna paused in the doorway of the mage's tent as her eyes took in a scene that she had foolishly not anticipated. "Oh, sorry, Daine, I didn't–"

"'s'alright Alanna." Daine mumbled sleepily. "Numair, Alanna is here." She shook the mage's shoulder gently.

He moaned and turned over. "in a minute."

"Numair, they've got dampeners down. We need you now!" The Lioness growled, making Numair jump.

"Dampeners?" He tested his gift. Damn, she was right. "Alright, I'm coming…just give me a moment." He gave Alanna a very pointed look that she couldn't help but respect.

"Alright, just a moment though." She slid out

Numair turned to his lover. "I told you in Legann that if you got yourself killed I would never forgive you and I still hold to that." She smiled and melted into his kiss, clinging to him desperately, fueled by the knowledge that she would in a short moment have to let him go. Then, in a heartbeat, he was disappearing out into the camp.

Daine took on the task of clearing hers and Numair's tent. It was mindless work that simultaneously allowed her to check her scouts in the palace. The cats reported that the Nobility was still sound asleep. _ Figures_, she thought cynically, _the world is going to Chaos and they are dozing through it._ However, her mice guards in the Kings chamber and the stable horses said that the Tyran military were up and active. She grinned to herself, knowing that they would find their normally placid mounts most uncooperative that morn. Alanna had asked for extra time to allow for Numair to take care of the dampeners.

The sun had not yet exposed itself in full when Daine reported to her position. She was among the archers where her weaponry skills would be most useful, yet she was also in a sheltered position, near Alanna herself, where she could pause to attend to her People forces as well, without fearing for her own safety.

The blowing and stamping of eager warhorses broke the heavy Tyran fog. She knew the visibility would be much worse if Numair was not lifting the magical fog that contained the dampening spells.

"Tell the outside catapults to begin an alternating fire sequence." Daine heard Alanna pass the order to her lieutenant. Daine shuddered along with the ground when the first great rock broke into the palace's stone façade. She saw that Alanna wore a similarly pained expression. "It seems wrong, doesn't it," the redhead spoke more to herself than to Daine "to punish so many for what is really one man's mistake." Daine nodded, knowing that innocent lives on both sides would be lost that day. In every war such violence was inevitable.

Their catapults were quickly answered and soon the attack began. In what seemed like a matter of seconds they were advancing. She stopped with the other long-range archers to meet the aerial assault that was already taking down some of their ground troops. At the same time as she loaded and loosed her powerful bow, she released forces of nearby birds to peck and pester the archers along the palace walls. The sun had cleared the fog enough for her to now see many of the archers give up their task to shield their faces from the relentless beaks and claws.

Suddenly Daine saw men in robes, mages, throw a liquid fire at her winged friends. Their ashes dropped to the feet of the pestered archers. Seeing this slaughter, other nearby birds shot towards the mages, seeking revenge.

_No!_ Daine called out to the birds, trying to stop them from meeting the very same fate.

"Daine!" She fell on her side from a firm shove just as an arrow whistled past her. She glanced over to see Numair looking at her with an awkward mingling of relief and guilt etched on his face. "Daine, I'm so–"

"Oh for Mithros sake, Numair!" She took his offered hand to help her stand, shaking her head. "Honestly, you just saved my life."

He smiled. "Yes, and nearly ended my own with a heart attack."

"Numair!!" The air suddenly bloomed with power as Numair responded to Alanna's call a pearlescent shield of fire incinerated an oncoming sleight of arrows.

"Please warn me before you do that." Daine whispered, taking a moment to rub her aching temple.

"Sorry, love." Numair strained, sweat beading on his brow as he struggled to hold off the dampeners and keep the army safe.

Finally, the combined strength of their ground troupes, the archers, and the Queen's Riders broke through Tyra's outer defense and infiltrated the inner palace grounds. They set to work on the mages, causing them to break their concentration and lift the dampeners. It was like a great weight had been taken from Numair's shoulders. He was able to pursue his originally assigned mission, finding Kristopher.

Once inside the palace he was immediately met by a group of cloaked men. His instinctual defenses fell as soon as the lead man pulled off his cloak to reveal his identity. "Aheam, Daine's spies say that he is in his office."

Aheam shook his head. "He moved. He's in the east tower. It has a direct exit to the outside should he need to retreat." He explained for Numair's benefit.

"In that case…" Numair indicated that Aheam and his party should lead the way.

They reached the doorway to the tower and a tall figure leapt in front of their party, steel blade flashing vindictively. "I cannot allow you access to His Majesty."

Aheam stepped forward, radiating a sense of power that Numair had never before perceived around him. "Captain Zelene, in the name of the Tyran crown I command you to let us pass."

Blaine shook his head. "I cannot do that, Highness. His Majesty's safely has higher priority than yours. I have sworn my oath to the crown and you, Highness, do not yet wear it."

Aheam nodded respectful of the older man's resolution. "Blaine, my father has lead Tyra to its doom. He has betrayed his own duty as king to safeguard his people. He is no more a king than you are. If your loyalty is to Tyra than you will let us pass and restore peace to this land."

Numair could see the hesitation in the blond man's blue eyes, but nevertheless he lowered his blade, indicating to his men to do that same.

Aheam nodded, acknowledging the action. "Your loyalty will not be forgotten." With that the prince and Numair began to ascend the tower steps, leaving the surrendered troops below.

Surprisingly, they did not encounter any more guards at the top of the stairwell. Numair took this as an acceptance of defeat on Kristopher's behalf. Likewise, the tower door was not even locked. They opened it to find a room filled with shelves containing multitudes of dusty leather-bound volumes. His Majesty was sitting in one corner, one of the books open on his lap. "I knew you would come, Aheam." He spoke calmly regardless of his obviously doomed status.

"Father, why are you doing this? Tortall was our ally. With the protection of their friendship our country flourished in peace and prosperity. You will destroy all of that with this foolish war."

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Kristopher snapped the book shut with a dust filled bang and stood, turning crazed eyes to his son. "I was thinking of you when I started this! I wanted my only son to have more to rule than any other king of Tyra!"

"For me?" Aheam laughed. "Father, you have not even given me a chance to rule this kingdom! You'll have me be a puppet for Scanra before you will let me rule Tyra."

"Of course I wasn't going to let Scanra control you, but do you really think their king would support us in this war if he thought all they stood to gain was a more adventitious marriage for his daughter? I had to let him believe that you were weak and would be under his control. I never doubted you capacity to be king."

Numair glanced at Aheam, but the younger man seemed completely lost for words and consumed by emotion. "We can't win this father. If you wish for me to still have a kingdom to rule then you will surrender now." Kristopher nodded, "summon my generals."

Aheam turned abruptly and disappeared back down the stairway, his men following closely behind. Numair realized that Kristopher was a prisoner of war now, but he had to speak with Aheam.

"Aheam!" He called running into the dark after the prince. The young man look up at him from the lower landing. "I still have to arrest him. Regardless of the surrender he will have to submit to Tortallian justice."

Aheam nodded. "Do whatever you have to do Master Salmalin.

Numair hurried up the stairwell but as he entered he found the room empty, one of the bookcases swung away from the wall, revealing a dark damp stairwell. Numair ran down it, recalling with incredulity Aheam's mention of the exit. How could he have forgotten? The door to the outside was also open. It led out to the palace's largest lake. Numair did not even have to scan the water to know what sight would await him.

Daine wiped sweat off her brow as she surveyed the scene before her. Alanna was coming to terms with the Tyan generals. She knew that settlement would be easy. They would probably be thrilled to just be left in peace. Her part in the battle was complete. Her only remaining task was to locate her wayward mage. Scanning the scene again she spotted him coming from the Palace's eastern wall.

"What is it?" Daine asked, looking at the slightly defeated expression on Numair's face that she intuitively felt had nothing to do with fatigue.

"Its Kristopher, he's dead– suicide. He drowned himself in the lake."

"He was a proud man. I suppose he thought that was a better fate than being the humiliated and defeated king of a fallen throne." She speculated. Numair sighed and looked away, but not before she saw an odd emotion cross his face. "Numair, what is wrong?"

"Kristopher said that all of this" he waved his hand at the destruction around them, "was done for Aheam. He wanted something better for his son." A dry laugh escaped Numair's lips, almost involuntarily. "He never even tried to know Aheam, and yet in his mind all this evil was justified by his desire to give his son something better. When he realized how misguided he was, he took his own life."

"Numair" There was something he wanted to say, some emotion he needed to release and she was willing to be his sounding board.

"My father did the same thing. He made so many sacrifices for me. He gave so much so that I could have what was best for me. He sent me to Carthak because I wanted to go. Whenever his actions seemed harsh, I never stopped to think about why he did it. All he wants is to be proud of me, to feel like I really am his son, and I've never been able to do that for him. I cut him out of my life for the longest time. I even changed my name."

"Numair, that was all for your safety. Ozorne was looking for you, you couldn't put them in danger, and as far as your name goes–"

"I would have changed my name even if what happened with Ozorne had never happened. I didn't want this life. I was ambitious. It would be a lie for me to say that I didn't desire the employment of a powerful country like Tortall over one like Tyra. I did not want to be held back by my homeland or my family's lack of political status. Don't get me wrong, Magelet," he touched her cheek "I don't regret anything about my life in Tortall, I just wish I could feel better about my intentions and about my father's perception of them." He sighed, taking her hand and entwining her fingers with his own. "I suppose a better concentration of my concerns would be towards future interactions with my father rather than dwelling on a past that I cannot change."

"We could visit them, if you would like?" Daine volunteered gently, rubbing her thumb soothingly along his palm.

He smiled down at her. "That's very kind of you, sweet. I know you would rather go to a ball each night for a fortnight than spend additional time with my father."

She shook her head. "If it would help you then I could bear it."

He pulled her close, gently pressing his lips to hers. "I love you, Daine."

She smiled, resting her face against him and enjoying her first true moment of peace in a very long time.

AN: Some of you commented on the loop that Arram threw you for in the last chapter with that closing comment and I admit that I just threw that together when I couldn't remember the original line I wanted him to have without much thought for what it means. Therefore, I put that last little segment in for Numair to sort of give the story more depth and delve into Numair a little deeper. But it was kinda going out on a limb so I'm sorry if you think Numair was ooc, it's just my interpretation of his character in that situation. Reviews are not necessary, but always appreciated!


	20. Epilogue

This is it, the end. In the foreground this fic was about the Tyra stuff and all the intrigue, but it was also about Daine and Numair developing their relationship, while last chapter gave the Tyra thing its closure this concludes the DN story line. Enjoy.

Chapter 20- Epilogue

Aheam's acquisition of the throne brought a renewal of peace with Tortall, much to Scanra's chagrin. The outraged King of Scanra called off his daughter's engagement to Aheam. The young king tried his best to hide his joy at having the freedom to take Aralyn as his wife. The two were wed in a lovely ceremony attended by the newly formed court of King Aheam and the Tortall peace party.

Unfortunately, the peace and joy from the wedding was soon overwhelmed by war with Scanra. Daine, Numair, and Alanna were all needed to assist Tortall in the cause. It was two years before peace was secured completely. Daine dealt with sometimes months of separation from Numair, and Numair tried not to waste precious sleep worrying about her as she fought for Tortall on whatever front needed her at the time.

"I think I'm going to retire to my tower for the summer months." Numair spoke into Daine's thick curls as they united back at Corus for the official celebration of victory in Scanra. "You could come with me. We could have a lovely wedding at the Swoop and then lock ourselves away for weeks, completely undisturbed." He whispered huskily into her ear, making her want to melt against him. Instead however, she just grinned.

"Or, we could skip the wedding and just lock ourselves in your tower anyway." She gave him a wicked smile.

He, however, was all seriousness. "Daine…" he sighed.

"Numair, I know how you feel, but" she stuttered over her words, not sure how to verbalize what she felt. "I want us to be together forever."

"So do I, love. Why else would I ask you to marry me?" He shook his head. Sometimes he wondered if he would ever understand this woman. Of course, he realized that that was part of what he loved about her, her mystery. On certain matters though, it could be quite annoying.

"No, I mean I want us to want to be together forever."

"I'm afraid I'm not following, Magelet."

"Numair, when wolves choose a mate they do so because they know they have found a partner that they can be loyal to forever. They don't need rings or a ceremony. They stay together because they choose to, because they want to."

He smiled at her analogy. "Daine, you are my choice. There is no other for me, I promise that to you."

She looked at him sadly. "You say that now, but…"

"But what, love?"

"You could regret it. I couldn't bear to know that you stayed with me because you had to, and not because you wanted to."

"Daine, I–" He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Feeling a little lost at the acknowledgment that words could not solve this. "What can I do?" He cupped her face gently in his hands, piercing her stormy eyes with his.

She smiled. "Give it time, Numair." She met his gaze. "Someday."

He smiled back and slipped his fingers though her hair, brining her lips to his for a long moment. "Someday"

AN: I have another fic started, but I've decided not to publish it until it is complete. Then I will release one chapter a week. No more waiting weeks, months, whatever for me. It will be much more of a human-interest kind of thing than an action/adventure/deception piece like this was, and therefore it will be much shorter. So, don't look for me any time soon, but I'm not out of this yet.

Big thanks to all the reviewers who stuck with me throughout this whole crazy thing. Your feedback kept me going!

Thanks also to Tortall's Resident Wildchild for being my sounding board and getting me through the tricky stuff


End file.
